Bodyguard
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Kendall has spent most of his life just living for the moment and not planning for the future. So when he got out of high school he had no idea where he was going in life. Then he answers an ad for a bodyguard job, something he thought would be fun. Little did he know that he was going to be a bodyguard for the worlds biggest pop star, James Diamond.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Boom! New story right here. Another good thing about this story, I have some chapters done and I'm thinking about updating every Sunday. I know there have been people expecting this story for a while and I promise you that I won't disappoint. I hope you all like this new story as well as the other one I'll be posting later on today.**

* * *

Kendall's POV

Kendall get a job, she says. Kendall clean up the house, she says. Kendall stop playing the video game all day, she says. Even Katie is starting to get on my nerves now. My mom has been constantly nagging me to do something with my life ever since I graduated from high school. She wants me to go to college like Logan and Carlos, my two best friends who had moved on with their lives. They come back to visit me some times though and we still talk to each other. Logan was studying to become a Doctor while Carlos was trying to become a professional Hockey player. I had no doubt that both of them will become very successful. But for me? Yeah, I really don't know.

When I was in high school, I was loved by everyone and was having the time of my life. I was all 'living for the moment'. Little did I know that living for the moment meant not planning for my future. Everyone else did though. I distinctively remember Logan telling me I needed to do something in the future before it was too late. I would always tell him that I'd get to it. Well, look at me now. Listen to me? I sound like some depressed fat slob. I'm nowhere near that. I just don't have a job. I have a nice body and is nowhere near fat. I looked around my room and shrugged. I may be a bit of a slob but I can always clean it up later.

I hated days like this.

Ones where I think about how much time I've wasted. I also hate when my mother nags me, especially when Katie wants to join in. She thinks she's so grown now that she wears bras and has a boyfriend. At least she wasn't dressing all slutty. I only had to get on her about her outfit once. She told me I wasn't her father but she still listened to me. I ran my fingers through my hair before I returned to my game. About an hour later, I heard a little dinging, signaling I got another platinum trophy for my game. I went to go check and see how many I had. I sighed when I realized that the number was in double digits while the rest of my friends only had a few.

That meant two things; I have too much time on my hands and Katie and my mom were right. I guess I should've noticed this since most of my friends on here sound like they're about to celebrate hitting double digits in age. I turned off my game and decided to clean up my room, a little.

* * *

Okay, a little was an understatement. My floor was spotless and all of my clothes were in their proper place. My bed was completely clean of food stains and other things that I have no idea where they came from. I changed the sheets and comforter and organized underneath it. It wasn't an easy task but I got it done. I even organized my Tv stand. I ended up breaking a sweat and by the time I was finished, I was drenched. I was just about to flop onto my bed but decided to shower before. I headed into the bathroom and threw my clothes into the dirty clothes hamper which was rather full before taking my shower.

Once I was out of the shower, I fixed my hair and headed into my room to put on my clean clothes. I gathered all of my dirty clothes and separated the lights and the darks before washing them. I was walking past Katie's room and I couldn't help but stop and look. She had her walls covered in posters of James Diamond. He's like the hottest pop star out now. She has all of his CDs which I would secretly steal to put on my iPhone. I continued to the laundry room, remembering that time she almost screamed her head off when she got concert tickets. Her and her friends wouldn't shut up about it, talking about how it would be awesome if they met him or something. I don't remember much because I was focused on my game then. I threw the clothes in the washer before adding detergent and starting it. When I walked up the stairs, I saw Katie coming into the house.

"Hey, Katie."

"Hi." She said, flatly before heading to her room. Isn't she wonderful? I went back into my room and the second I laid on my bed, I heard his music. James' new single, Show Me, was number one on iTunes and was currently being blasted from Katie's room. The music video was basically sex with music playing. I secretly loved it.

"Katie! Turn the music down!" I heard my mom yell which meant she was home from work. I got up and made my way down the hallway.

"Hey, mom." I said, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Kendall."

I helped her with her grocery bags and put them in their proper place before Katie came out of her room, talking on the phone. She was talking about something that happened to James Diamond last week. The last thing that was in the grocery bags was a newspaper. I just threw it in the living room, on the coffee table. Once all the groceries were away, I helped my mom with dinner.

"You seemed to have changed." My mom said as I cut up the vegetables.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're normally playing the game right now."

"Well, today, I got another platinum trophy and it hit me that I have no life." Her eyes widened at my bluntness.

"Honey, you have a life, it's just a bad time for you."

"That's not what you said the other day."

"What?"

"You said that I haven't done anything with my life while everyone else is going to college or chasing their dreams and stuff like that."

"I did?" I nodded my head as I put the vegetables in the pot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, either way, you were right. So, I'm going to look for a job and stuff. Maybe try to live with Carlos and Logan, if they let me."

"Really? Oh thank god." Katie said, walking in the kitchen.

"Katie!"

"It's fine, mom. She's going to miss me when I'm gone."

"Yeah, right." Katie said, sucking her teeth and leaving.

"Isn't she adorable?" I asked sarcastically, making my mom laugh. We continued to cook dinner together while my mom told me about her day. Being a nurse sounds exhausting but fun. I definitely don't want to look into it but it doesn't seem bad. Once dinner was done, I set the table and called Katie. My mom brought out the food and put it on our plates.

"Well at least you're good for something." Katie said as she looked down at the food.

"I'm good at a lot of things, if you were sweeter you would know that."

"Yeah, whatever." She said before we all began to eat. When dinner was over, I put the dishes in the dishwasher before going in the living room. I sat down next to my mom while she watched the food network channel.

"Honey, if you're going to start looking for a job, why don't you look in the paper right there?"

"Mom, this is the 21st century."

"Just look in the paper, you never know."

"Fine." I said, grabbing the paper.

"Where do I even look?"

"Look in the metro section." After dropping most of the papers and searching through them on the coffee table, I finally found the metro section.

"I'm so lost."

"I swear, you search for two seconds." My mom said before she took the paper and flipped it over, showing me where the job section was. I saw one for a bartender and stopped reading the description when it said I had to be okay with nudity. No way will I be naked in front of strangers while serving drinks. The next one was for a stripper. No.

"Fortune Teller Assistant?" I read out loud.

"That sounds shady."

"Yeah."

"What about...nevermind." I said as I read the description for the job. Seriously, do people think someone will go 'Oh yeah, that's the job for me' with these descriptions. I was slowly getting bored and slightly uncomfortable reading these jobs.

"Hey mom, what's an Undertaker?"

"No."

"But-"

"Kendall, you will not spend the rest of your life cremating people."

"Okay, fine." I went through about half the page before I found one that seemed kind of interesting.

"Hey, mom, what about a bodyguard?"

"Of who?"

"I don't know, it says to call if interested."

"Well that might be dangerous."

"Mom, everything is dangerous." I told her as Katie walked past us. I got up and ran over to her and picked her up.

"Kendall! Put me down!"

"See mom, I can totally do it."

"She's a child." I sat Katie down and she pushed past me.

"Mom, I have the muscle power for it."

"Oh, please. You have the muscle power of a newborn baby." Katie said as she walked past us with a cookie she got from the kitchen.

"And you have the IQ of a walnut." I retorted and she gasped.

"I'm smarter than you. I know what I'm doing with my life."

"Low blow!" I yelled as she went into her room.

"Don't care." She said before the door slammed.

"You kids are going to drive me crazy." My mom said as she got up from the couch.

"Hey, I'm a man." I told her.

"Right, honey, all man." She said as she walked past me, giving me a goodnight kiss on my cheek. "See you in the morning."

I need to show her. I need to show them. I went back over to the coffee table and grabbed the newspaper. I'm calling this number first thing in the morning. I headed into my room and sat down. Playing the game for a few hours won't hurt. A few hours turned into 3am and I mentally cursed myself before I turned the game off.

Okay, maybe I won't be calling that number first thing in the morning.

* * *

When I woke up, I slowly climbed out of my bed despite wanting to sleep more. I have to get use to adult life and if that means waking up early then so be it. I rubbed my eyes before grabbing my phone. I gasped as I read the time. 12:45pm. Okay, I need to set an alarm next time or something. I ran out to the living room to find the paper. I was in the house by myself so I didn't bother to put on something besides underwear. I found the paper and quickly dialed the number. I spoke with a woman about getting the job and she asked how I looked. I told her that I had a six pack and I could hear the doubt in her voice when she said, "Oh really?" She basically flirted with me throughout the phone conversation and I went along with it since it might mean me getting this job.

"So are you single?" She asked me.

"Is that a part of the interview process?"

"Well, no but if you come over here, we can start that process."

"Sounds great." I told her and I could hear the excitement in her voice as she told me the address. I got dressed and grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys and headed out. As I got into my car, I couldn't believe I was even considering this. I typed the address into my GPS and pulled out of the driveway.

When I arrived at the tall building, I parked in the parking garage and headed to the elevators. She told me on the phone that I don't have to stop past the front desk which sounded weird but I just went along with it. She told me which floor her office was on so I pressed the button. I stepped off and there was a security guard standing there.

"You here for Allison?" I nodded my head remembering her name and he told me which way to go.

"Good luck." I nodded back at him before stopping at her door. This seemed sketchy but I still knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened it to see Allison behind her desk. I walked in and she told me to close the door behind me.

"So you want to be a bodyguard?"

"Yeah, it sounds liberating and I don't know." I told her as I sat down.

"Have you had any training?"

"Well, no not really."

"That's a requirement for this job."

"That wasn't in the paper."

"You found this job in the paper? You really must be desperate for a job."

"Yeah and you seemed really willing to give it to me on the phone."

"Only if you pass this test. Then I can just overlook the whole proper training thing."

"And what would that test be?" I asked, putting on the charm, knowing where this was leading to.

"You're looking at it and I hope you have a nice big pencil to do it with." I ignored her horrible flirting as she walked over to me. She wasn't bad but I could definitely do better. She let her hair down as she straddled my lap. Am I really this desperate for a job? It's either this or spend months doing training and most likely math. At the thought of more math, I grabbed Allison by her thighs and lifted her up on her desk, attacking her neck.

* * *

As I got into my car, I had mixed feelings about what I just did. There was a voice in my head scolding me that sounded extremely similar to my mother's. But the idea of telling her that I finally had a job seemed to silence it. I decided not to think about it as I pulled out of the parking garage. She gave me her number and said she was going to call me with my first job. I know that sounds shady but she gave me a written contract after we cleaned up.

At least if she was lying, I could sue her or something. I headed straight home because I felt disgusting even though I left myself a mental note to go to the CVS to get more condoms since I just used the last one. Most of them were used back when I was in high school. That statement alone gave enough reason to do what I did to get this job. I hadn't had sex since high school and this woman, who has very low morals, was just throwing it at me. Yeah, I'm not into girls like that but it was better than my hand. I guess if my mom found out, I could tell her I was safe about it and she won't have to worry about grandchildren yet.

I pulled into the driveway and got out, locking the door. I almost ran into the house, emptying my pockets onto my bed before stripping my clothes off. I grabbed my towel and washcloth and headed into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my hair and remembered how the security guard congratulated me on the job as I walked pass him. This obviously wasn't her first time doing this. I stepped into the shower and washed myself of the filth, scrubbing away as I tried to forget everything. When I stepped out of the shower, I felt so refreshed. I headed into my room and dried off before putting on some pajamas and climbing into bed. I'll celebrate my new employment with a nap.

I woke up to the sound of James Diamond's music and I knew Katie was home. I sat up and stretched while yawning. I looked at my phone to see I had one of those annoying requests to join some Facebook game. I ignored it and unlocked my phone. I was tweeting when I received a text message from...Carlos.

"Hey buddy, how's it goin?"

"Everything's going good. I just got a new job."

"Cool, where do you work."

"A bodyguard agency." I sent back before Katie screamed. I got up and made my way to her room. I opened the door and she was sitting on her bed on her laptop. "Kendall, get out!"

"Why were you screaming?"

"Get out!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at me. I caught it and threw it back at her. It hit her laptop, closing it and she glared at me. I closed her door as she got up. I held the door knob as she tried to open it. When I let it go, the door flew open and she was on the ground.

"You fucking suck!" She yelled kicking the door close.

"I'm telling mom you're cussing."

"I'm telling mom she needs to take you back to the pound where she bought you."

"Love you too, baby sis." I said, chuckling before my phone vibrated.

"Doing what?" Carlos texted.

"I'm going to be a bodyguard. Sounds cool right?"

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah but I can take it. I mean, all I'll be doing is holding people back and stuff." I sent before I remembered I was in the process of tweeting. I sent out a few tweets and noticed I had a few more followers. One of them was some up and coming porn star, no pun intended. The other three were James Diamond fans, who I followed back. I went back into my room and cut on my TV, flipping from the game channel to see that E! News was on.

"James Diamond is in some hot water with his girlfriend and actress, Camille Roberts, find out what he did, next." They said before it went on commercial. It was probably something blown out of proportion.

"What if someone tries to stab you?" I shook my head at Carlos' text, only he would think of something like that.

"No one is going to stab me."

"I'm just sayin."

"Lol how's it going with u and Logan?"

"Logan's mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I was too rough on him last night and he has a test today."

"Wow, ew."

"Lol sorry." Carlos texted back before E! News came back on.

"James Diamond brought a fan on stage and even kissed her. It seems innocent enough before all hell broke loose and his fans started jumping on stage. Luckily, security was fast enough to pull all of the girls, and a few guys, off stage. After that incident, James' team is reportedly buffing up his security. It's also reported Camille Roberts is pissed off at him for kissing the girl." The guy reported.

"Yeah but it was on the cheek." The female reporter commented.

"I guess she's as jealous as everyone says she is."

I cut off my TV after that and got on my laptop. I searched on YouTube to see if there was a video of it. I came across a front row video and it showed him kissing her cheek before all you hear is screaming and then the camera is black. In the related videos there was one from the stands. I watched in shock as he leaned in to kiss the girl before the stage was swarmed with girls and guys. The security team grabbed James and James grabbed the girl before they were pulled backstage. A bunch of security came from the back and everyone started jumping back off the stage. A few people tried to run through security but they were grabbed and carried offstage. I scrolled down to the comments and it was mostly people saying, "omg."

I burst into laughter when I read a comment that said, "This looks like something out of the movie 300." I scrolled back up to the video when the person recording said something about James coming back out. He walked out on stage and the crowd starting screaming. He gestured for them to calm down. I turned up the volume to hear what he was saying.

"Guys, they're telling me to stop the show because it's too dangerous." The crowd awed and he smiled.

"Luckily, I convinced them to let me go back out. But if something like that happens again, I'll have to stop the show. Are we all going to cooperate?" The crowd yelled back one big loud yes and he moved on to the next song. I sighed as I closed my laptop. He's such a good person. My bed is so comfortable. If only he was in my comfortable bed with me. I rolled myself in my blanket and rolled onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Katie standing there.

"I'm tired but I can't go back to sleep."

"So you wrap yourself in your blanket and get on the floor?"

"What do you want?"

"James Diamond concert tickets."

"Ha! No!"

"What?"

"You talked so much shit not even twenty minutes ago."

"I was kidding you know that."

"No, Katie."

"But- Ugh! Who am I kidding? Your broke ass couldn't afford it anyway." She said, storming out of my room.

"I won't be broke once I get my first pay check!" I yelled.

"Whatever!" She yelled back before she slammed her door. I yawned as I rolled back over to my bed. I don't know how but I felt so comfortable here. Next thing I knew, my eyes were getting heavy.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit out there but I promise that it only gets weirder before it gets more normal. Oh who am I kidding, this story is about as tame as te rest of my stories and that's what I love about them. Review if you want and it will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am keeping to my schedule I set for this story and for Stockholm Syndrome and I hope to update other stories while on this schedule. This chapter gets even wilder and I really don't know how to explain it so I'll just let you read on. Enjoy this! :D**

* * *

"Kendall!" I opened my eyes to see Katie standing there.

"Wake up." She said, pressing her foot on my forehead. I grabbed it and pushed it away from me.

"Mom wants you." I sighed as I sat up. I stood up too quickly and got a little dizzy. I grabbed my blanket and put it back on the bed. I jumped back when I saw something fall from it. It hit the floor and I realized it was my phone. I picked it up and checked the time to see that it was eight o'clock. Whelp, looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight.

"Kendall!" I heard my mom yell.

"Yeah!"

"Dinner's ready." I sighed and headed into the dining room.

"Hey, mom." I said, hugging her, noticing we were having pizza. We all sat down at the table before we dug in.

"So, did you find a job today?" My mom asked me and I nodded. "That's great honey, I'm so proud of you. What will you be doing?"

"Body guarding."

"That sounds dangerous."

"You sound like Carlos."

"You talked to him about it?"

"Yeah."

"What he say?"

"He thinks I'm going to get stabbed." My mom's eyes widened at that and Katie laughed.

"Katie, that's not funny." My mom scolded and Katie shrugged.

"I wasn't laughing at him getting stabbed. You look like he already has been."

"Kendall, I don't want you to take this job."

"Well, mom, I kind of already been hired. I went in for the interview today."

"And you got hired on the spot?"

"Yup." I said, popping the p at the end.

"So when will you start to work?"

"I don't know, I'm supposed to be called when work is available." I said before my phone vibrated.

"Kendall, no phones at the table. This is family time."

"Speaking of work." I said when I saw that it was Allison calling. My mom sighed as I got up from the table. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kendall, there's a club downtown that needs more security so I need you to head down there."

"What? I'm eating dinner."

"Well, wrap it up and get your butt down there. I told them you were on your way."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can't tell them I didn't hire anyone, I'll get fired. Just put on all black and head down to Golden Aces."

"But that club is packed around this time at night."

"Exactly. Have fun." She said before she hung up.

"Is something wrong?" My mom asked as I walked back to the table.

"I just got my first assignment."

"What? Now?"

"Yup, I have to do security at the Golden Aces."

"That club is always packed."

"Which is why they need me." I told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading to my room to get changed. I put on some black jeans, a black v-neck, and black vans. When I came back out, I could hear Katie asking my mom for James Diamond tickets.

"Did the price go down?"

"No, but the concert is tomorrow. Please, mom, I really want to go."

"Katie those tickets are too high, unless you want to go a few weeks without food then-"

"That's fine."

"Katie."

"Mom, please, I'm begging you."

"You're not on your knees." I told her and she glared at me.

"That's your forte." I burst into laughter as my mom scolded her. Katie got up and pushed past me, slamming her bedroom door. I could hear a muffled scream and I knew she was screaming into her pillow. My mom sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"She'll get over it." I told her and she nodded.

"I know. I've been through this before with you and Britney Spears."

"Shh, we don't speak of that." She chuckled and looked over at me. "How do I look?" I smiled.

"You look emo."

"I have to wear all black."

"You still look emo." She said, getting up.

"Mom."

"You look fine honey, just be careful." She said, putting her hands on my cheeks.

"Aren't I always?"

"No." She kissed my forehead as I rolled my eyes.

"Call me when you get there."

"Okay." I said as I opened the door and closed it behind me. I patted my pockets before turning back around. Before I could knock on the door, it opened and my mom stood there with my keys.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing them from her and kissing her cheek.

"Drive carefully."

"I will." I said, getting into my car. I double checked to see if I had my phone and wallet before I started the car. I grabbed my GPS and typed in Golden Aces. I pulled out of the driveway as it made a route for me before I heard its voice.

"Up ahead, make a right."

* * *

"You have arrived at your destination." I cut off my car and put the GPS in the glove compartment before I pulled out my phone. I dialed my home number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I'm here."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone before I sent Allison a text.

"I'm here, what do I do?"

"Go up to the bouncer and tell him you're there for security." Sounds simple enough. I got out of my car and walked across the street to the club. I walked up to the bouncer and everyone in line started looking at me like I was crazy.

"Hey, I'm Kendall, I'm here for the security." I told him. He looked down at his clipboard before he looked at me.

"Kendall, great to have you join us." He said, shaking my hand.

"Glad to be here." I lied.

"No you're not but I get it." He said, laughing. He handed me a walkie-talkie and an ear piece. I put it on and I could hear different voices of the different security guards that I guess were inside.

"Head inside and talk to Mark. He's super buff and has a fake tan, you can't miss him." The bouncer told me.

"Hey, I can hear you." I'm guessing Mark said on his walkie-talkie and I heard it through the ear piece.

"So." He replied before I walked into the club. The music was blasting and everyone in the crowd were dancing wildly. Some people were grinding even though the music didn't call for it. I could see a few security guys standing against the walls. I saw one that pictured Mark's description so I walked over to him. Well, I had to slide past all of the slightly drunken people first.

"You must be Kendall." He told me when I got to him.

"You Mark?" I asked and he nodded. We were basically screaming at each other over the music.

"We don't have anyone covering that area over there so that's your job for the night."

"But that's the bathroom area."

"I know, just make sure if people go in there they don't fight. Welcome to Golden Aces security." He said, handing me a pin with a Golden Ace on it with security in the middle of it. I put the pin on my shirt before going over to where the bathroom was. Great, I was pulled out of my house at night to watch drunken people stumble in and out of the bathroom. The first hour wasn't bad though. I had a couple of good laughs when a few girls ran into the bathroom cradling their friend who they thought was about to throw up. I had Mark in my ear telling me all of the procedures for a confrontation and different situations.

"Hey, guys, looks like something is going on in the middle of the dance floor." One of the other guys said. I looked to see that there were two guys looking angry at each other before one of them pushed the other.

"I got it." Mark said before I saw him walk over to the two. They were half his size so he easily ushered them to the entrance and threw them out.

"You see that new guy. We don't take any of that fighting bullshit."

"I see and my name's Kendall."

"Anthony." He said before I saw him nod at me. I nodded back before I looked at the entrance.

"Who's that?" I asked when a couple of people turned and looked at a few guys walk into the building. They looked familiar but I couldn't put my tongue on it.

"Vince, who is that coming in?" Anthony said before the bouncer outside responded.

"James Diamond and his posse." Vince, the bouncer, said and my heart stopped.

"Anthony, show him where his table is before people notice him." Mark told him.

"I won't reach him in time."

"Kendall, since you won't close your mouth, show him to the table in the back corner." I closed my mouth and saw that Mark could see me from where I was.

"M-Me."

"Yes, don't get star struck now." I did an awkward walk/jog thing over to the guys that walked in with James and told them to follow me. I walked back over, passed the bathroom, to the back, up a step and pulled back the curtain.

"If there's people there, tell them they need to go." Mark said just as I saw two people making out. They stopped when they saw me and fixed their clothes.

"You two don't belong in here." I told them and they quickly nodded, getting up and walking out. I stood against the wall as all of James' posse walked in. I recognized some of them now that they were closer to me. That's when I saw him.

James fucking Diamond. He was even better looking up close. He looked at me and I froze. He had on shades but I still could feel him staring deep into my soul. His posse all sat down on the couches there before he joined them. I stepped out of the area and closed the curtain behind me. I turned around and a few people were staring at me. I ignored them and went back to my post by the bathroom. My heart wouldn't stop beating hard. He was inches away from me and I had no idea what to do.

Come on, Kendall, stop acting like a little fan girl. You're a grown man who shouldn't be freaking out over some singer. I seemed to convince myself enough to calm down and survey the club for any disturbances.

"God, I hate when celebs stop past here." Vince said.

"Why?" I asked and he didn't say anything. He just pressed the walkie-talkie button and let me hear all of the girls screaming and begging to be let in. I couldn't help but chuckle with the rest of the security guys.

For my first day on the job, this has been pretty easy going. I shouldn't really be saying that since it's not over but at least I was getting a break. They said that I could do anything I wanted in the club except for drink. That was obvious, so I didn't question it. I did go to the bar to buy a little food to eat. While I waited for it, I took a sip of my soda I bought. Shit. I had to pee but I didn't want to leave my drink. One thing my mother taught me was to never leave your drink and come back to it.

"Hey, can you watch my drink?" I asked the bartender. He looked down at my drink and shook his head.

"I have a whole bar to watch, I'll just pour you another when you get back."

"Thanks." I told him before I hopped off the stool and made my way across the dance floor.

Some girl started grinding on me and I just knew the guys were watching before I heard them asking me what I was doing on the walkie-talkie. I shrugged away from her before she started grinding with someone who actually liked it. I opened the door to the bathroom and was happy to find it empty. I don't know why but it's just something that's always nice to have.

I headed into the stall since they put the urinals on the opposite side of the whole freakin bathroom and I'm so over walking. I relieved myself before flushing the toilet with my foot. I tucked myself back into my pants before I zipped up my jeans. The bathroom door burst open and someone was on their phone panicking. I opened the stall door as they walked into another stall and I shrugged, heading to the sink.

"Look, I said I was sorry about the kiss, it won't happen again. Besides, my manager told me not to pull someone on the stage to be on the safe side." I stopped reaching for the water and had a mental scream as I stared at myself in the mirror wide-eyed. That was the voice of James Diamond.

"Camille, you're overreacting! Why would you tell the media that?! YOU'RE RUINING MY FUCKING LIFE!" He yelled into the phone before he slammed his fist on the stall door. He grunted before he threw his phone on the ground.

"Fucking bitch." He said, kicking it, making it slide from up under the stall. It stopped right next to me and I didn't know what to do. I saw the stall door he was in begin to open so I turned on the water and focused on washing my hands.

"I know you heard that." He said and I looked up, through the mirror.

"Yeah, sounds rough." I said, grabbing a paper towel. I headed for the door and glanced back at the mirror. A hand covered mine and I turned to see it was him.

"I can't let you leave."

"What?" I said, turning to face him.

"If you leave, I'll have to send someone after you to make sure you won't tell anyone what you heard."

"Did you just threaten me?"

"You know too much and I know you're going to tell someone."

"Tell them what? James Diamond argues with his girlfriend over the phone. Oh big story, I'll get paid in millions." I said, sarcastically before turning back to the door. He grabbed my shoulder and I don't know what came over me.

The next thing I knew, I had him by the front of his shirt and he was pressed up against the wall. He was breathing rapidly as he looked at me wide-eyed. Ever since junior year of high school, I've been like this. The only person that got away with hitting me was Katie. I saw one boy get bullied into killing himself and I vowed that I wouldn't end up like that. Those same guys tried that with me and I got suspended for slamming one of their faces into a desk. Now, I'm in the bathroom of a club that I just got hired at, holding James Diamond by his shirt up against the wall because he threatened me.

"Don't fucking threaten me unless you want to leave here in an ambulance? I don't give a damn if you are a famous pop star. I will beat the shit out of you. Understand?" I told him and he had this weird look on his face, which was freaking amazingly hot this close. He surged forward as his hands wrapped around my neck. I had a mental gasp, more of a scream, when I realized he was kissing me. It wasn't just a regular kiss either. It was desperate and needy, like he hasn't kissed someone in decades.

Well, I wasn't going to waste this opportunity. I started kissing back and he moaned when I pushed him back up against the wall. Apparently he likes it rough so I ran my hand down his back, grabbing and squeezing his ass like I always dreamed of. It felt so good in my hands and I was starting to get hard as he ground his hips with mine. I grounded back and he groaned, lifting his leg up. I held it up with my hand and ground against him again and I felt our erections rub together through our pants.

"Don't stop and I'll do whatever you want." He told me, breaking our kiss. I attacked his neck and he arched off the wall before I felt his hands on the sides of my face.

"N-No hickeys." I nodded before bringing our lips together again. I lifted both of his legs and continued to grind against him as I forced my tongue into his mouth. We were like that for a few grinds before he broke our kiss again.

"I'm going to cum." By this point, I was basically thrusting into him and getting pretty close as well.

"Me too." I told him and a few seconds later, his body went stiff before he let out the sexiest groan/moan I've ever heard in my life. I pressed hard against him as I came in my pants.

"Fuck." I said as we panted together. We both quickly realized where we were when our eyes connected. I lowered his legs down to the ground and the look on his face went from bliss to panic in two point five seconds.

"Oh my god."

"What?" I asked him and he sunk to the ground. I watched in shock as he started crying. That's not exactly a confidence booster after you make someone cum in their pants. "You should probably get off the floor."

"Don't worry, no one's coming in here. My guards are blocking the door."

"No, I meant this is a club. We were grinding on the wall, can you imagine what has happened on the floor?"

"Oh god, I'm on the floor in a club an-and I-"

"Okay, okay, get up." I said, helping him stand up as he continued to cry.

"My career's over." He sobbed, shocking me a little. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I had to get him over to the sink so he could look presentable when he left. I took him over to the sink and put him on the counter.

"Hey, James, look at me." I told him and my heart was breaking when his eyes connected with mine.

"I can promise you I won't say anything to anyone about this."

"How can I trust you?"

"Hey, my reputation is up there too." I said, trying to make him laugh. He chuckled a little, making me smile.

"I'm a mega pop star."

"Not crying on the sink, you aren't."

"Jerk." He said, pushing my shoulder lightly.

"And I could lose my job over this."

"Your job?"

"Hey, don't make jabs at my employment." He chuckled again as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

"You're really beautiful."

"Don't try to butter me up before you bribe me." He said, blushing.

"I mean, free concert tickets and some VIP stuff wouldn't be bad." His jaw dropped and I couldn't help but laugh. "I was kidding." I said in between laughing before we went into a silence.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked and I almost died at how adorable he sounded.

"I promise."

"Good because I'd have to hunt you down." He said, smiling.

"Was that another threat?" I asked him, jokingly.

"If it was are we going for round two?"

"Hey, you started that."

"But you didn't push me away."

"You're fucking hot. I'm not stupid."

"Well, I'm glad I did this with you and not some other guy who'd run and tell everyone right after."

"How often do you do this?"

"This is the first time!" He said, hitting my arm lightly.

"I have to say it's a new experience for me too."

"The grinding in the club or being with a mega pop star."

"Both and stop calling yourself that. I know who you are, no need to repeat it."

"Just making sure you know how important it is for you to keep this secret. This could ruin me."

"Trust me, I won't tell a soul. Besides, who'd believe me?"

"TMZ."

"TMZ will post anything to make a story."

"Exactly."

"I won't tell anyone. This stays between you and me."

"Thank you... Oh god, I don't even know your name."

"It's Kendall. Kendall Knight." I said as he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Can I see your phone?"

"Sure." I said, taking it out and handing it to him.

"I don't have anything recording, in case you were wondering."

"I know. I'm exchanging our numbers."

"Really? Why?"

"So I can keep tabs on you." He said, sarcastically before he handed me my phone back.

"It's so I can get you your tickets and VIP stuff." He gestured for me to move but I decided to pick him up off the counter and his eyes widened.

"How are you so strong?"

"You're not that heavy."

"Really?"

"I put you up there didn't I?" He smiled at that.

"But seriously, I was just kidding about the tickets. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I still won't tell anyone."

"I know, maybe I just want to see you again. Maybe you have some people you know who are fans. I don't know."

"But still, I-"

"Shh. I'll see you tomorrow, Kendall." He said, turning to the door. I grabbed his hand, turning him around.

"Kendall, I-"

"Shh." I said before I fixed his clothes, making sure he looked exactly like he did when he first walked out of the stall. I tucked his hair behind his ear and he blushed. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again. I grabbed the back of his neck and brought our lips together for one last kiss. He smiled as I fixed his hair again.

"Text me how many people you're bringing." He said before he left. I stood there for a minute as my mind processed what just happened.

"Holy fucking shit." I said, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I just made out with James Diamond and he liked it. I shook my head and slapped myself to see if I was dreaming but I wasn't. I went to my phone contacts to see a new one with a diamond emoji as the contact. This was real. I felt a smirk form on my face.

I made James Diamond cum in his pants.

* * *

**A/N: I told you this chapter was wild. I really liked the sentimental part at the sink. I can't wait to share the rest of this story with everyone. Review Please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo, keeping on schedule! With the way things are going, I think I can relatively stick to the schedule throughout the story. Don't worry, I have a lot of this story already done so things will be on schedule for a while. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The party goers were slowly leaving the club as I held up my post. James left about an hour ago and I still couldn't get over what happened. I don't think I'll ever get over it. When he left, I heard Vince let out a sigh. "Finally all these people can get out my face."

"I thought you loved your job, Vince?" Mark said, laughing.

"Ha ha, fuck you too, Mark." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Now, there weren't that many people in here, I could actually see the floor. There were a few people drunk off their asses at the bar. A couple danced in the middle of the floor to Mariah Carey's song Touch My Body. The girl tried to be sexy with it but they were so drunk they were just swaying and giggling.

"Alright, closing time." I heard Mark say a few minutes later.

"Kendall, here comes the fun part?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Getting the drunkies to leave."

"Oh, joy." Anthony said, sarcastically. I checked back in the VIP section where James was and there was a guy in there sleep.

"Hey!" I yelled. He jumped up and I held back my laugh.

"You need to leave."

"J-Just five more minutes." He slurred, laying back down.

"No, dude, you need to leave."

"J-Jus- OW! OW! OW!" He yelled as I pulled him off the couch, bending his arm behind his back. "Dude, I'm going, let go." I pushed him towards the door and he gave me a look before he walked towards the door. Anthony got the couple out while Mark got the guy at the bar.

"Drive safe, fuckers." Vince said, walking in, closing the door behind him.

"So, Kendall, how was your first night?" Mark asked me.

"It was good, I guess."

"That's good, considering this night was nothing. Just one celebrity this time."

"Do a lot of them come here?"

"This is the only club in this area. So, imagine two celebrities and a birthday party going on at the same time as happy hour. It was wild." Anthony said, as we took of our security things and put them in the backroom. When we walked out, there was a small man standing there.

"Thank you, gentlemen, here's your pay for tonight's work." He handed them money and I was the last one and I tried to hide my shock when he handed me three 100 dollar bills.

"Thank you." I told him.

"No, thank you." I walked out to my car and got in.

Today had to be the wildest day ever. I had sex with a woman for a job, I got the job, I kissed and grinded with James Diamond until we came in our pants, and I got paid $300. I started the car with a smile on my face and drove home.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and I felt like yesterday was a dream. I went through my phone contacts and the Diamond emoji's just clarified everything. I got out of my bed and ignored the time I saw on my phone. I needed to figure out how to get my sleep schedule normal, well, I guess with this job I didn't need a normal sleep schedule.

"Kendall, is that you?" I heard my mom say from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure." I said before I entered the kitchen.

"You told me you got a job as a bodyguard."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that but you went out to do security for a club."

"Yeah."

"Are you lying to me?"

"What? No-"

"Because bodyguard and security are two different things."

"Mom, I work for an agency, they told me to do a side job of security." She eyed me up and down before she nodded.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Thank you." I said before I left.

"And get your laundry out of the dryer." I stopped and sighed before turning to the laundry room. I got my clothes out of the dryer and moved my other clothes that were in the washer to the dryer. My mom must've put my clothes in the washer when she came down here. I grabbed my dry clothes and took them up to my room. I walked past Katie's room to hear her talking on the phone. I knew she was moping about the concert today so I didn't bother listening to her. As I was folding my clothes and putting them away, Katie came out of her room and went into the living room where my mom was.

"Mom, since I can't go to the concert can me and my friends go to the mall today?"

"Yeah but Kendall has to take you."

"What?!" I yelled from my room. I threw my clothes down and walked to the living room.

"I'm not arguing with you two. Katie either you ride with him or you stay home." Katie groaned as she walked pass me.

"What about me?"

"Just do this for me, please, since you missed dinner."

"You can't use that against me. I had to go to work."

"Kendall." She said, sternly.

"Fine." I said, walking back to my room. I was going to argue with her but I got the best idea.

"Katie, how many of your friends are coming?"

"Three!" She yelled and I smirked. She was going to be so excited. I pulled out my phone and brought up James' name.

"Hey, remember me?"

"Of course."

"Good, I woke up thinking everything was a dream." I texted back.

"I'm glad it wasn't."

"Kendall, are we going now?" Katie said from my door, scaring me a little.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed."

"Ugh, who are you texting?"

"None of your business."

"Just hurry up."

"What are you in a rush for?"

"Just shut up and hurry up." I rolled my eyes at her and looked back down at my phone.

"Are you coming to the concert?" James sent while I was talking to Katie.

"Yeah, I'm bringing my little sister and her three friends."

"Okay, I'll have everything set up."

"Thanks."

"No problem, can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either." I texted him before I got up and pulled out some clothes to wear. I took off my pajamas and put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey and blue stripped shirt. I had to admit that I was trying to dress a little nice for him. I mean, when he first saw me, I was in all black. Now I need to really wow him. Wait, what the hell am I talking about? Wow him? Since when have I-

"Kendall!"

"Shut up, I'm coming!" I yelled at her before I put on my grey converse. I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone before walking out into the living room.

"Why are you so dressed up?" My mom asked.

"I'm not dressed up. I just threw on some clothes."

"Mhm, you better not ditch them."

"Mom, would I do that?"

"Yes, you've done it before."

"That's not true. She lied that time."

"Kendall, you told her you were going to the bathroom and you didn't return for like an hour."

"That's not true."

"It is."

"No it's not."

"So how else did you win that contest?"

"Okay, it was true but if I didn't, I wouldn't have a car."

"Still, Kendall, don't do it again."

"I won't."

* * *

"I can't believe Maria said she's going. She fuckin sucks." Katie said, rolling her eyes as she looked down at her phone.

"I know right. I can't stand her."

"She said she has really good seats that are really close to the floor."

"Ugh, our lives suck." One of Katie's friends said and they all agreed. I couldn't remember her name. I think it was Rebecca but I don't listen to Katie that much. I felt like I should torture them a little so I hooked up my phone to my radio and played one of his songs.

"Kendall! You suck."

"It's my car."

"Why is your brother such a dick?"

"Hey, I'm driving you four to the mall."

"Mom made you."

"So what? I'm old enough to say no."

"Whatever."

"I love this song." Another one of Katie's friends said before one of them gasped. "What if he pulls her on stage and sings to her?"

"Rebecca, if that happens, you can shoot me." Katie told her. I knew it was Rebecca or something like that.

"I doubt it; she's too far from the stage."

"How do you know if she's too far from the stage?"

"Because she posted her ticket online and I just searched for it in the arena. She's near the stage but not on the floor."

"The level of investigating you four are doing is a little scary." I said as I pulled into the parking garage of the mall.

"It's not investigation, it's called Twitter."

"Yeah, okay." I said as I pulled into a parking spot. We all got out and they walked ahead of me to talk in their group.

"Hey." I texted James.

"Hey."

"I always wanted to know if singers still get nervous before a regular show."

"Well, yeah. Especially since this is my first show since the whole crowd eruption thing. I just hope everything goes well."

"I'm sure everything will go just fine." I texted him before looking up to see that Katie and her friends were getting away from me. They spent about an hour walking around to different stores before they actually bought something. They headed to the food court and I had to sneak off to buy them shirts with James on them so they could look like they were ready for his concert.

"I'm going to tell mom you ditched us again." Katie texted me.

"I didn't. I can't pee?"

"Hurry up."

"Don't rush my pee." I texted her. I hurried up and paid for the shirts before I went to American Eagle and asked for a bag. I put the shirts in the bag before I tied it and headed back to the girls.

"Thought you went to the bathroom?" Katie asked, pointing to my bag.

"You told me to hurry up, so I took a detour."

"You suck."

"What did you get?" Rebecca asked.

"Just a shirt and some jeans."

"Can we see them?"

"Rebecca, we don't care." Katie told her and I shook my head, trying to play it off.

"I care."

"Oh my god!" Another one of Katie's friends screamed. People in the mall glanced over at her and she just stared at her phone.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Camille was seen driving into the venue."

"She's here?"

"Oh my god." I looked at all of Katie's friends before I looked at her.

"Shut up Kendall." She said before I started laughing.

"I can't believe she's here."

"What? She doesn't go to his shows?" I asked them and they all looked at me like deer in headlights.

"Kendall, I am embarrassed to be your sister."

"Wh-How?"

"Camille Roberts hasn't been to any of his shows. Everyone is saying that he's going to sing to her."

"Wow." I said in slight shock. I don't know how I forgot about Camille. James has a girlfriend and she's famous and an actress and his girlfriend. I kind of zoned out but was brought back when my phone buzzed.

"Hey, I hope you're close because meet and greet is starting soon." James texted me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Kendall, why are you smiling like that?" One of Katie's friends asked me and I shook my head.

"Nothing. It's time to leave."

"Now?" Katie asked.

"Yes."

"But-"

"We're leaving."

"Kendall, you suck and I'm telling mom."

"I don't care, I have something to do." Katie groaned as we all got up and headed to the car. I ignored her and her friends complaining as I drove.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked me and I thought about that one episode of Family Guy when Peter took Stewie to Disneyland and he kept asking questions. "This is not the way home."

"I know."

"Kendall, mom told you to-"

"Katie, you talk too much. Just be quiet." I told her as I turned on to the street where all the fans were outside. Katie just turned to look at me, glaring.

"Why are you torturing us?" I ignored her as I waited for fans to walk across the street. I drove forward and there were police officers in the street. One of them stopped my car and I winded down the window as he approached me.

"Are you here for the concert?"

"Yeah."

"Is your name Kendall Knight?"

"Yeah..." I said in slight confusion.

"I'm going to need to see some I.D."

"Sure." I said as I got out my I.D. I handed it to him and he took a picture of it on his phone.

"Alright, please pull through here and enjoy the concert."

"Thank you, I will." I told him as I got my I.D. back from him and drove into the garage of the arena. I looked over at Katie and she was staring at me in shock.

"Katie, close your mouth." I told her as I found a parking spot.

"This can't be happening." I got out the car and all of them just looked at me.

"Get out the car." They seem to come back to reality and jumped out of the car.

"Katie, open up the bag."

"What would be in an American Eagle bag?" Katie asked as she reached in the car before I heard a scream. She stood up with the shirts in her hand. They took the tags off, put on the shirts and threw their other shirts in the car before a security guard came out.

"Kendall Knight?"

"Yeah." I told him and he smiled.

"Follow me please."

"I can't believe this is happening." Katie said as her and her friends followed me. The man grabbed the backstage passes and handed them to us and all of them were saying, "Oh my god." They put them on and followed the security guard through the backstage hallways. As we moved through the halls, walking past other people, the girls couldn't seem to control their breathing. We walked past a few background dancers and the girls were star struck by them. I was trying my best not to laugh and capture grade 'A' blackmail before the security guy stopped.

"Just head through there when you're ready. Well, when they're ready." He told me before he chuckled as he walked away. I took a step forward and Katie grabbed my arm.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Because I met him already."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You were being a jerk and your reaction now was better." I told her before I walked in. James was sitting in a chair getting his hair styled for the show.

"Kendall, you made it." James said, getting up and giving me a hug. I heard a few squeals and I knew the girls had walked in.

"James, this is my little sister Katie and her friends." They all looked at him in shock as he walked up to them.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"No, the pleasure is all ours." Rebecca said and Katie looked at her in shock before she turned to James.

"I love you."

"Can I touch your hair?"

"You're so pretty."

"I would like to apologize on the behalf of my friends." Katie told him and he smiled.

"It's fine." Katie wasn't freaking out anymore and it was kind of bumming me out until James turned to look at his hairdresser and she looked like she was about to faint. She was acting just to impress him while her friends were throwing themselves at him.

"Kelly, can you hand me those tickets please?" James said and all of them looked like they had just struck gold. That was the moment I was looking forward to. When James turned to them, he laughed.

"Your laugh is so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Lauren, please." Katie said, trying to turn her act back on.

"I hope you all enjoy the show." James handed them the tickets and Katie's friends started jumping up and down while she just smiled at the ticket.

"Can I get a picture?" Katie asked him.

"Sure." Katie took out her phone before she took a selfie with James. After all of them got a selfie with him, he turned to me.

"You want a selfie with me too?"

"No, I'm good. My selfie game is too strong for you." I told him and he laughed as Katie looked at me like I had two heads while he handed me my ticket. We all heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallway before they reached the door and the girls gasped.

"Oh, hello." Camille said and the girls waved at her.

"James!" She screamed before she pulled him in for a hug, kissing his cheek. The feeling I got was something new to me and it kind of surprised me.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you, silly."

"I'm definitely surprised."

"Good." She said before she turned to me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kendall."

"My friend." James added and she nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said and she gave me a small smile. I turned to look at Katie in surprise and she just rolled her eyes. I don't know what I did but Camille was obviously having a problem with me.

"Well, I need to get my hair re-done before the concert." Camille said, flipping some of her hair over her shoulder.

"Kelly right here can do it." James suggested and Camille looked Kelly up and down before she shook her head.

"No, Monroe can do my hair." Camille gave James a kiss on the cheek before she left the dressing room.

"Bitch." Kelly said, opening up her make-up box, making everyone laugh.

"Kelly!"

"Sorry James." I stood up and decided we should go find our seats. We all said goodbye to James before we left, headed down the hallway.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe I met James Diamond."

"We all did Rebecca."

"Shut up Maggie."

"Girls, calm down."

"Kendall!" I turned around when I heard my voice being called by James' hairdresser.

"Stay here." I told the girls.

When I walked into James' dressing room, I was caught off guard when James pushed me up against the wall, kissing me. It wasn't a long kiss and when we broke apart, I looked over to see Kelly shaking her head at us with a smirk on her face.

"I-"

"You look so good." James whispered in my ear and I looked at him in shock as he backed away from me.

"James, you're a mess." Kelly told him and he smiled at her.

"I'll uh…see you on stage." I said before I left. When I walked back up to Katie and her friends, they were talking to one of James' backup dancers.

"What took you so long?" Katie asked.

"And why is your face red?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, what-"

"Alright, alright, let's just go find our seats." The girls said bye to the backup dancer before we followed the signs that pointed to the arena floor. We walked up to one of the security guards and she smiled at us.

"You guys are front row." The girls screamed and I rolled my eyes as I followed them. When we found our seats, I asked the girls if they wanted anything and once I got all of their requests, I headed to the concession stands. I got them their snack and when I made it back to them they were all on their phones.

"I'm getting so many followers because I met him!" Rebecca squealed.

"Me too!" Katie added.

"You think Maria is close." Maggie wondered.

"Not nearly as close as we are." Lauren told her. They all grabbed their snacks before they started taking pictures of the stage and everything else in sight. I pulled out my phone to see I had a text message from James.

"Did I make you nervous?"

"I just wasn't expecting it."

"I'll be doing some more things you won't be expecting."

* * *

It was about a quarter of the show left and the things James meant when he texted me included him taking his shirt off directly in front of me, grinding with his backup dancers, and just being too sexy. He did a little bit of the same in a different part of the stage and it took me a minute to realize that Camille was over there. Then I got that feeling again. I don't know what it was but I quickly shook it out of me. All the girls were freaking out at one part of the show and I didn't realize what was going on until I heard the music and James rose from the stage sitting on a stool.

"I know this is the part of the show when I bring a lucky fan on stage but as you all know, the last time I did that, everyone rushed the stage. My team says that I should just cut this part of the show but I think you guys could handle it. Do you guys think so?" James asked them with a smile. Everyone screamed and his smile grew brighter.

"Who am I going to pull on stage this time?" Not a second after James spoke the doors on the side of the stage opened and out walked Camille. Everyone gasped at the exact same time and I shook my head. I knew they, his PR team, were going to do this. James turned around from where he was and his smile fell before he brought it back.

"Hey." James said, giving her a hug. She sat down on the stool next to James and he took her hand as the music picked up. Before he could start singing, out of nowhere a slushie was thrown onto the stage. James ducked out of the way and all of it hit Camille. He gasped and went to help her but she pushed him away and ran backstage.

"That wasn't cool guys." James said before he walked to the side of the stage. He was talking to someone off on the side before he walked back to the center of the stage.

"Um, does anyone have any other suggestions?" The crowd roared with multiple voice and most of the girls were yelling to be picked and some other…suggestions. As I was listening to all the girls around me, I heard a woman scream for him to pick her daughter. When I turned and looked, I saw that her daughter looked around five or six and was in a wheel chair with a birthday balloon tied low on the back. She seem like the only one deserving enough for him to sing to her. I eased my way over to her and she gave me a weird look before I gestured for her to lean closer to hear me over the crowd.

"Is it okay if we pick her up so that James can see her?" The look on her face was pure shock but it quickly faded.

"I'm not strong enough to pick her up and hold her that high."

"Don't worry." I told her before I made my way to a security guard off to the side. He was big enough to help me.

"Before this crowd gets uncontrollable can you help me?" I asked him and he nodded. I made my way back over the woman and her daughter with the security guard following me.

"You want me to help you remove her?" He asked in my ear and I shook my head and gestured to lift her. He nodded and I took a quick glance at the stage to see James looking confused and desperate. Both me and the security guard stood on both sides of the chair, the daughter looking at us in slight shock before she gripped her chair.

"Make a pathway for us to the stage." I told the mom and she nodded. Most of the girls signaled their friends once the mother moved past them. Slowly the crowd started to part until we heard a gasp over the speakers.

"I guess we have someone." James said as we got closer to the stage and handed her to two security guards on the other side of the rail.

"Thank you." I said to the security guards before the mother turned around and hugged me with all her might. I returned the hug, mostly trying to stop her from squeezing me to death. I couldn't help the beaming smile on my face as the girl smiled up at James.

"Hello, sweetie. What's your name?" James asked over the mic.

"Olivia."

"Olivia's an awesome name. And I see it's your birthday. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Olivia said, smiling so bright she made the crowd awe at her cuteness. James abandoned the stools on the stage and kneeled down while signaling the band to start playing. He started singing to the birthday girl while his back up dancers brought out a flower crown and a bouquet of flowers. Once he was done singing to her, security took her and mother backstage as the show continued as planned. I was quite proud of myself for saving the day as I returned to Katie and her friends. They didn't even notice I was gone.

I'm basically a silent hero, making everyone's day better.

* * *

**A/N: The last part was literally thrown in at the last second when I was typing this chapter and I'm glad I included it. So, what do you think about Camille? Most of you probably feel the same way about her as the girls in this chapter. I can't wait to share more with you! Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New update, right on schedule. I hope you all like this one. When I originally typed this chapter, it went a completely different way that would've been weird but luckily I came to my senses and changed some things around. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

After the concert, me and the girls headed backstage so I could get to my car. The girls were talking nonstop about different parts of the concert that they liked while I tried to move around the many people. We walked passed James' dressing room and I peaked in to see him shirtless, looking at himself in the mirror. I knocked on the door and he looked at me through the mirror.

"Kendall, what did you think of the show?" He said, turning around. The girls squealed and I was in a little bit of a shocked state at his glistening abs.

"I thought it was really good."

"Thanks but I really should be thanking you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because. I saw you out there trying to do something when the crowd got crazy. Then you lifted the little girl up and basically saved the show." I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks, knowing he was watching me.

"That was you." Katie asked and I nodded as I sat down on the couch again. We heard the sound of heal clicking and I let out an internal groan, immediately knowing who it was.

"James." Camille said from the door. The girls moved out of the way and I noticed she changed her whole outfit. "Can I speak to you alone?" She said and the girls rolled their eyes at her.

"Alright James, I guess I'll see you around." I told him and he nodded as I ushered the girls out of the room. Camille slammed the door behind us as we walked out and I got that feeling again.

"She's really a bitch. I can't believe it."

"Really Maggie?" Katie asked her. When we got to the car, we could see people loading up things into trucks. I unlocked the doors before I felt Maggie wrap her arms around my waist.

"Thank you so much Kendall. You've made my dreams come true."

"You're welcome, except now you have to find new dreams." I said, hugging her back. Both Lauren and Rebecca hugged and thanked me before getting in the car. I looked over at Katie and she folded her arms. I outstretched mine and she started smiling, hugging me the tightest she has ever given me.

"You're the best brother in the world. Thank you."

"You're welcome and I should get that in writing or at least in a t-shirt." I said as we got in the car. When I sat down, I didn't feel the pressing of my wallet.

"What?" Katie said, noticing my face.

"I don't know where my wallet is."

"The only place you sat down was on James' couch." Maggie pointed out.

"Crap." I said as I got out the car. I closed the door behind me and ran back to the door we came out of. Luckily, someone was coming out when I got there. I moved pass crew member after crew member until I reached James' dressing room door. Just when I was reaching to knock on the door, it swung open and Camille came storming out. I jumped out of her way before she pushed me or something. When I looked into the room, James was sighing as he fell on the couch. I caught a glimpse of my wallet wedged between the cushions before James covered it with his body. I knocked on the door and he turned his head to look at me.

"Kendall!" When I walked in, Kelly came up right behind me, closing the door while she stepped in.

"James, I don't know what you're doing but you need to stop making her so upset."

"Fuck her!"

"James, she's your girlfriend." James rolled his eyes at that and turned to me.

"I forgot my wallet." I explained and he frowned at that.

"Damn. Do you know where it could be?"

"I think it's on the couch you're lying on."

"Oh." He said, sitting up. I spotted it wedged in the exact place and grabbed it. As I put it in my back pocket, James stood up and got close to me.

"I have something for you." He whispered in my ear, making me blush as he reached into his pocket. He took out a card and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, taking the card.

"A special key card to unlock a certain hotel room." The blush on my face increased and his smirk equally grew.

"I-uh, have to take my sister and her friends home first."

"Right, right. Well, I'll see you there then." I nodded my head and walked to the door before I felt a hand on mine. I turned right into James and he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me in for a kiss.

"Bring clothes to spend the night." He whispered when he pulled away from me. When I got back to my car, I couldn't stop blushing and I knew the girls were going to start asking questions.

"Kendall?" Katie said as I sat down, putting my head against the steering wheel.

"Why is his ears so red?" I heard Maggie say and I quickly covered my ears. I was going to be questioned either way so I just sat up and sighed, starting the car. I ignored all of their questions before I took each of them home. When we got to my house, I turned off the car and opened the door.

"Kendall?"

"Huh?" I said, walking to the front door as Katie got out.

"Are you going to tell me why you're blushing?"

"No." I opened the door to see our mother on the couch.

"Where the hell have you two been?" My mom asked before she saw Katie's shirt.

"KENDALL TOOK ME TO SEE JAMES DIAMOND!" Katie screamed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Kendall, how could you afford those tickets?"

"He knows James!" Katie answered for me. "Mom, we got to meet him and I was trying to play it cool and I got a picture with him and AAHHHH!" I raised my eyebrows in surprise at her reaction. She was holding all of this in this whole time. While Katie ran to her room screaming, my mom turned to look at me.

"Kendall, is that true?"

"Yeah."

"How did you meet him?"

"Well, he was at the club that I worked at and some things went down and I happened to make a new friend."

"Kendall, you just don't go making friends with mega popstars."

"It's funny because he called himself that when we were talking."

"HE DID?!" I heard Katie scream from her room. She came running in and pulled me over to the couch. "Sit down and tell me everything."

"Katie, I'll tell you some other time."

"I want to hear this story too." My mom said and I sighed.

"Guys, I have to be somewhere."

"No, not until you tell us." Katie said, pulling on my arm.

"I was working my shift when James walked in and asked to guard the bathroom and make sure no one, you know, watches him do his business. I told him no problem and when he came back out he asked to be friends."

"I don't believe you."

"Good because I made it all up, now bye." I said, going to my room. I grabbed one of my book bags and filled it with clothes that I was going to wear tomorrow. I also packed an extra pair of underwear just in case my tooth brush and my phone charger.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked from my door after I zipped up my bag.

"Out."

"MOM!"

"I just took you to a James Diamond concert and this is how you repay me!" I screamed through gritted teeth. I breathed heavily through my nose as my mother walked up behind Katie.

"Kendall, where are you going?"

"Somewhere, mom, please treat me like an adult."

"Not until you tell me where you're going."

"Fine, I'm going to an after party."

"After party?"

"Yes, you know parties that happen after concerts. The performer usually invites you."

"James invited you to an after party." Katie asked me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why do you have your book bag with you?"

"Mom, do you want me to drive home at some ungodly time?"

"Fine but don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Right, bye." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I want to go."

"No." Me and my mom said in unison.

* * *

I pulled up to the hotel and saw a bunch of fans standing outside, shouting James' name. A few of them looked at me as I stepped out of my car. The valet took my car and handed me a card for when I want to get my car back. Normally I would've found my own parking spot but I wasted time dealing with my mother and sister. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see a text from Katie.

"If you see any celebrity, take their picture please."

"No." I texted back and she sent back an angry emoji face. I walked up to the doors of the hotel with my book bag on my shoulder before being stopped by the security guard. I raised an eyebrow up at him and he lowered his glasses.

"The hotel is booked tonight."

"I have a room key." I told him, pulling it out of my pocket.

"Oh." I walked into the hotel and was shocked at how expensive everything looked. There was a fountain in the middle of the lobby and the check-in desk was on the other side of it. I looked to the left to see a set of elevators. I pulled my phone out and called James.

"Are you here?" He asked me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah."

"Great, take the elevators to the top and I'll open the door so security won't stop you."

"Okay." I said before I hung up the phone and got on the elevator.

I pressed the highest button and it asked for a key card. I took the one James gave me out of my pocket and scanned it before the elevator started moving. I suddenly grew nervous as the elevators dinging after every number. When it finally stopped and the doors opened, I just stood there as the security guards looked at me. When I stepped out, the doors started to close before one of them stopped it.

"Sir, you don't have authorization to be on this floor and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." One of them said before the room door opened.

"Guys, he's with me." James said and I smiled walking pass them.

James closed the door as I looked at his incredibly fancy hotel room. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him and I just noticed he was shirtless and he has back dimples just above his perfect ass. He turned around and I looked up at him, watching a smirk appear on his face as he moved closer to me. I looked around and noticed we were in the bedroom. He pushed my book bag off my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. I can never get tired of kissing him. His lips felt so good against mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and slowly moved them down to grab his ass. He moaned in between our making out before he pulled me down on the bed with him. I started kissing down his neck and he was melting in my arms.

As I was kissing down his neck, I suddenly got that feeling again. I tried to kick it from my mind but I just kept thinking about Camille and what I was doing. I felt so wrong but I wanted this, I wanted him. Something in my mind like my mother's voice told me that if I cared for him, I wouldn't do this. But what if I don't care. What if this is taking an opportunity that has been handed to me? That's when my mom's voice came back in, "This boy isn't an opportunity or a prize. He's a person with feelings. He's also placed a lot of trust in you. A steady foundation that will be shattered if you sleep with him like this." I completely froze at that and sighed. Fuck, even when my mom isn't hear she's talking some sense into me. I lifted off of him and he looked confused.

"Why did you stop?"

"I-I, James, I just can't do this."

"Why not? Was it me? Did I-"

"No, it's not you. It's-"

"Are you really going to give me that line?" I sighed as I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat up and continued to look at me while I just looked at the carpet on the floor.

"James, I think we should take things slow."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, you have a girlfriend and I think you should take some time to think about things. I mean, you two have been together for-"

"It's fake."

"Huh?" I said, stopping when he said that. I was speechless when he told me that. "What do you mean?"

"The relationship with her is to help her become the actress she wants to be. My management team set us up when she first got her big movie deal. They said it was something that had to be done. She knows that I'm gay because I told her when she first wanted to have sex with me. Now, she uses it as blackmail. Every time I fuck up, she reminds me like I somehow forgot. Even when things happen and it isn't my fault, she blames me."

"I-" I was lost for words. I mean, I never really gave it any thought until now. I was just happy that I got the chance to actually meet him, let alone kiss him.

"After the whole concert fiasco today, she was talking about breaking up with me and telling the world."

"She's fucking sick." He smiled at my words before he frowned again.

"I don't know what I'm doing, honestly." He said, getting up.

"I use to think she was a nice person but then the fame changed her into this monster. Now, I'm stuck in this bullshit ass relationship and there's nothing I can do."

"Break up with her." I told him and he smiled at me again.

"I wish I could do that but I can't. It's…"

"Complicated." We both said at the same time.

"James, I understand."

"So can we go back to what we were doing before?" He asked, drawing closer to me.

"I want to, I really do but I think that we should, I don't know, talk more. I like you James and I don't think sex with me is going to make you feel better. I think that it's only going to bring more trouble."

"But that's what I like about you. I have never put this much trust into someone that didn't make me regret it. Kendall, you could ruin my whole life with the things I just told you, the things we've done too, but you didn't and that makes me want to have you around more. The only person that I can trust in this world is my hairdresser but even then she doesn't know about Camille blackmailing me. She probably thinks I'm losing my mind by messing around with you."

"This is a little crazy, I mean the first time we saw each other we rubbed together like animals."

"And it felt great…besides the whole crying thing." He said, laying out on the bed. "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know." We sat there for a while before I felt him wrap his arms around my neck from behind. He kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm surprised you haven't told me that I stink." He whispered in my ear.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything." I said and he gasped, pushing me away from him.

"I'm just kidding." I laughed as he got off the bed. He walked into the bathroom and I couldn't help but smile. I felt good that we got to talk things through. Although we didn't really come to an answer, I feel better about myself knowing that his relationship with her is fake and I'm not just some…thing or one night stand. I don't know what that makes me but I'm willing to stick around to find out. When he came out the shower, I immediately regretted not having sex with him. His abs were glistening with water droplets and I wanted to lick every part of him.

"You're giving me sex eyes right now." James said and I closed my eyes, trying to laugh it off. I got up and walked over to him as he leaned back against the wall. I had to kiss him and when I did, he practically melted.

"Ugh, the things I would do to you." I whispered in his ear.

"Stop teasing."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I want to wreck you on this wall but I have morals."

"Right but those morals didn't kick in when we first met."

"Eh, they come and go." We both smiled at each other and he slipped away from me, going over to his suitcase. I grabbed my book bag and headed into the bathroom.

While I showered, I thought about the choices I made and how I got to where I am now, basically what everyone else did when they showered after a long day. When I got out, I dried off and put on some underwear and a tank top. I walked out to see James laying on his side watching Tv in his underwear. He turned to look at me and smiled, making me smile. I crawled up the bed to lay down next to him and he rolled over, cuddling into my side. I wrapped and arm around him and he yawned.

"Kendall, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We obviously have feelings for each other."

"I know. I say we just take this one day at a time until something changes."

"But I have to leave tomorrow and move on with my tour."

"You say it as if it's a problem."

"It is because I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be a phone call away."

"I can't cuddle with a phone call."

"I know. What if I give you something of mine?"

"Whoa, that's like boyfriend status though." I shrugged and he smiled. He moved up and kissed me before he moved back to where he was. "Okay, then, I need to know some things about you."

"Okay, well, my name is Kendall Knight. My favorite color alternates between red and blue. My favorite super hero is Spiderman because he's awesome. I live with my Mom and little sister. They are the two people who keep me sane while driving me insane at the same time. My Dad isn't in my life, so I don't talk about him much. Uh, what else? Oh, I have two best friends, Carlos and Logan, who are so madly in love it's sickening. They both went away to college after high school and I hated school so no college for me. I was the cliché popular jock that everyone loved but all of that was over after graduation."

"Really?"

"What?"

"We would've clashed so much in high school."

"Considering you didn't stay in high school that long, I doubt we would've even seen each other." He looked up at me after that and I smiled down at him.

"How much about me do you know?" He asked and I looked around the ceiling while I kept a smirk on my face. He straddled me and moved my head to look at him, making me laugh.

"Tell me how much of a fan boy you are."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"It doesn't change anything. All it's going to do is boost your ego."

"I still want to know. What's my favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Favorite food?"

"I don't know. I'm not that obsessed. If you ask my little sister she'll tell you. So if you ever lose your mind, find her."

"What else do you know?"

"Nothing, I swear. Just the basics like your favorite color and your first single, stuff like that."

"Thank you for boosting my ego." I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Are you going to get off?" I asked him after he sat on me for a while.

"Why? Haven't you been dreaming about this since forever?" He asked, being overly dramatic. He wasn't wrong but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"No." I said, rolling until he was off of me.

I laid back on my back and he cuddled into my side again, bringing a leg over mine. We laid there and watched the marathon of American Horror Story that was on. Halfway through the episode, I was getting a little cold and I felt James shiver next to me so we got up underneath the covers. He snuggled impossibly closer as the show came back from commercial and I was loving every moment of it. He was asleep by the time the next episode came on and before it was over, I was sleep.

* * *

**A/N: How do you guys like the semi-plot twist of James and Camille's relationship? Where do you think this will take James and Kendall? I can't wait to here from you guys in a review. Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the later than usual update. Today's been pretty busy for me but I managed to stay on schedule. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

James POV

When I woke up, I couldn't help but smile. Waking up like this was something that rarely happens. I'm grateful for my life but the simplicity of me and Kendall laying here was amazing. I don't know how I'm going to wake up for the rest of this tour but I doubt it will be anything like this any time soon. I wish there was some way I could take a picture of this moment and keep it forever. Me, laying against his side with my head on his chest and one hand up under his tank top resting on his abs. One of his arms wrapped around me with my leg over his. I have never felt so relaxed in my life. The sound of a door opening and closing brought everything back into reality and I didn't know how I was going to explain this to whoever was coming into my hotel room.

"James." I let out a sigh when I recognized the voice as my hairdresser, Kelly.

"Time to get up, the stylist will be here to-" She stopped when she saw me lying in bed with Kendall. I couldn't do anything but give her a smile. She shook her head and walked away, heading to the lounge area of the hotel suite. The clicking of her heels told me she was mad by how hard she was walking. I slowly climbed out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room, closing the glass doors to the bedroom before going into the lounge area.

"Oh my god." Kelly said, throwing her hands in the air when she saw me in my underwear.

"Kelly, it's not what it looks like."

"Really James?"

"I know it looks bad but-"

"James, you were laying in a bed with some guy you probably haven't known that long an-"

"He's different, Kelly."

"I don't care how different he is James. You were in bed with him and your celebrity girlfriend isn't that far away."

"We didn't have sex, I swear."

"So you two just spent the night talking and fell asleep cuddling?"

"Yes." I told her and she just gave me a look. I wanted to laugh at how comical this situation is but the look on her face was too serious.

"James, I don't want to tell you how to live your life but I seriously don't think this guy is a good thing. Did you forget you have a girlfriend?" I let out a deep sigh and rolled my eyes at that.

"How can I forget with you reminding me every time you see me?"

"Look, I think you two are cute but you're playing with fire by doing whatever you were doing with him."

"I appreciate your concern, Kelly, but you don't understand."

"Then help me understand James."

"Okay…Me and Kendall met in the bathroom of a club-"

"WHAT?!"

"Shh." I told her and she glared at me. I don't know why I started with that.

"Me and Kendall met when I was arguing with Camille and things escalated very quickly because of some pint up aggression on my part."

"What do you mean?"

"We sort of rubbed against each other until we came."

"James, oh my god."

"That was my reaction after I did it too but Kendall helped me. He told me he wasn't going to tell anybody and I invited him to the concert because I wanted to see him."

"You just like the dangerous aspect of this don't you."

"Not completely. I like him too because he's someone I can trust."

"When did you meet him?"

"A couple of days ago." I said, cringing, waiting for her reaction. She just stared at me in shock before she face palmed.

"I'm afraid to ask any more questions but I have to ask. How much about you does he know about?"

"I only have two secrets and he knows both of them."

"Wait, two? Don't tell me he knows more than me."

"Kind of."

"James, you just met this man and he knows more about you than I do. I don't know if I should be insulted or-"

"Do you want to know the other secret? Will it make you feel better?"

"I should already know!"

"Stop yelling, he's still sleeping."

"He needs to leave before someone finds out where he's at."

"No one's going to find out."

"How do you- you know what, I'm going to leave it alone."

"Do you still want to know the other secret?"

"Sure, what is it? Do you have another hairdresser or something?"

"No, you're the only one, I promise."

"Well, then what is it?"

"It's fake."

"What's fake?"

"My relationship with Camille." She looked at me and I couldn't tell how she was feeling because her face was void of any emotion. She stood up and walked to the front door.

"Kelly." I said, trying not to laugh. She kept walking so I grabbed her arm. She turned towards me and hit me in my arm.

"How could you not tell me that?"

"I didn't know how."

"Like how you just did, James."

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I'm just…I don't know how you're going to deal with all of this."

"Well, Kendall and I are going to take this one day at a time."

"I guess that's a good thing. I just don't want to be included if this all goes to hell."

"Sounds fair enough." I said before I headed back into the bedroom. Before I opened the door, I looked at Kendall sleeping and got an idea. Luckily, Kelly can't see anything from where she is.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I gasped when I felt something hot and wet on me. I lifted up the blanket and moaned at the sight of James sucking me. He moaned as he took more of me in his mouth and I couldn't look at him or this would end right now.

"James, oh my god." I ran my fingers through his hair as he came up and went back down. I had to think of everything in the world to keep myself from finishing but the second I looked down, I started to lose it.

"I'm going to cum, oh my god." I moaned and almost passed out when he didn't pull off. I covered my face and let out a deep sigh before my body shook from the aftershock of my orgasm. I reached down and pulled James off of me when I became sensitive. I couldn't even speak because I was breathing so hard.

"Good morning." He said, smiling. I was trying to catch my breath but it didn't seem to come back. I sat up and he kissed me before he climbed off the bed. He picked up my underwear off the floor and threw them at me. I sat there in slight shock as he walked into the bathroom. This had to be the best way to be woken up and I'm slightly jealous I didn't wake up first so I could shock him. I got out of bed and put my underwear back on just as he came out of the bathroom.

"James, I-" He shushed me before he peaked into the lounge area of the hotel suite and walked over to me. He kissed me and navigated me into the bathroom, throwing me my book bag.

"Get dressed." I put on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair before I came out of the bedroom to see James pulling up his pants. I really wish I got a piece of that last night but what happened earlier told me that the opportunity will come soon enough. He turned to me and smiled, looking at my clothes.

"You look nice." He said, walking up to me.

"And you're bigger than I expected. I almost couldn't get you down my throat." I shuttered as he whispered that in my ear. I had to stop myself from getting hard again as he kissed me. When he broke the kiss, he grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the bedroom and into the lounge area where his hairdresser, Kelly, was. When she saw me, she shook her head at me and James while he smirked and I blushed.

"These walls aren't sound proof James. I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life." James laughed at her words and my blush deepened, knowing she was sitting there the whole time.

"And you need to learn how to silence yourself." My eyes widened in shock when she told me that.

"I-uh…"

"We can work on it." James said, speaking for me. I didn't know what to say so I just sighed, trying to get the blush to go away.

James sat down next to Kelly and she looked in her purse and pulled out her phone. She started texting on it and James gestured I came and sat down next to him. When I did, he laid his head on my shoulder and I smiled. Kelly rolled her eyes at us as she got up and James stuck his tongue out at her. She walked out of the room as she talked on the phone and I finally found my words.

"James, what was that?"

"That was Kelly, my hairdresser."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"A blowjob, Kendall. People tend to get those things when they've done something good for the person giving said blowjob."

"Okay but what did I do?"

"You looked so hot sleeping, I just couldn't stop myself."

"So sleeping gets me a blowjob?"

"You know a simple thank you could work." He said, sitting up.

"I-I'm sorry, thank you James for that amazing blowjob. Better?"

"You could give me one too, you know." I pushed him down on the couch and moved so that I was on top of him as he laughed. I attacked his neck and started kissing on it before I saw someone walk up to us. I stopped and looked up to see Kelly giving us a disapproving look while she shook her head.

"I'm not going to be the one explaining how you got hickeys on your neck when your girlfriend is in another hotel." Kelly said before she walked away. "Get up because your stylist and so-called girlfriend is coming in fifteen minutes." James groaned before I kissed him and pulled him up with me as I sat up.

"You told Kelly about Camille?"

"Yeah, I just told her so she might be a little upset."

"I'm not upset!" Kelly yelled from another room.

"Sounds like it." James said, standing up when someone knocked on the door. I heard the sound of him opening the door followed by a lot of heels clicking and wheels rolling before a rack of clothes was pushed into the room followed by another rack. I stood up as the third one rolled in followed by James, looking upset. Before I could say anything, Camille came walking in behind him. A forth woman walked in with Kelly and I'm guessing this is his stylist. She must be responsible for James' more edgy-er look because if she didn't look like she belonged in a band, I am blind.

"Oh hi, I'm Lucy." The woman said, shaking my hand.

"Kendall." I told her before I looked over at James talking to Camille. I got that feeling again but it was more powerful and I knew right away what it was. I was jealous. I stood up and moved out of the stylist's way thinking about how me and James had a great night and here she is, acting all…ugh.

"Try not to look so mad." Kelly whispered walking pass me.

"I don't look mad." I told her and she gave me a knowing look. I shook my head and waved her off as I tried to smile, walking up to Camille. I went to speak but she just walked pass me, ignoring me. James grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom.

"Kendall, calm down."

"She's rude as fuck."

"I know but please don't go off on her. Just…ignore her."

"You mean like how she just ignored me."

"Yeah." He said, giving me a worried smile. I sighed and his smile brightened before he kissed me. He walked out first and I gathered my composure before I followed him.

"Okay, James, you have to do a radio interview today and right after, we have to head to the airport so we can get you to your next spot on the tour. I don't even know why we aren't headed there now instead of talking about it. Pick out something to wear to the radio interview and we need to discuss what you're going to say when they ask you about Camille." Some woman, who looked like she was completely about business told him before she pressed the side of her blue-tooth and started talking, turning away from us.

"Good morning to you too, Mom." James said, sighing before he walked up to a clothing rack. My jaw basically fell to the floor. I completely forgot that his mother is his manager. He looked so upset as he looked through the clothes.

"What's wrong with what you have on?" I asked him and he shrugged before Lucy stepped in. "Well, I like the black jeans so we can keep those, if you want."

Camille was so into her phone she didn't even bother to comment on anything James picked up off the rack so he eventually started to ask for my opinion. I wasn't really into fashion but I know what looks good, or at least I think I do. Most of the things I liked, the stylist didn't and we got through two racks of clothes before we found something we liked but James wasn't really feeling.

"I think you look sharp." Lucy told him and he turned to me, holding it against his chest.

"Kendall?" It was a white shirt with a skinny burgundy tie and a burgundy blazer.

"It looks good. Like…business casual." He smiled at that before he went into the bedroom to put it on.

"I don't know where you came from but thank you." Lucy said, giving me a hug.

"Huh?"

"James takes forever to make a decision. Whoever you are, he clearly values your opinion."

"Yeah…"

"Well, what accessories should he wear?"

"I'm not a really big fan of gold." I told her and she nodded before she picked up a pretty big box, almost out of nowhere and sat it on the coffee table. When she opened it, I was amazed by all of the jewelry. I was trying to remember all of the different appearances James did and what I liked on him.

"Okay, I like the dark red sunglasses with the white frames, the silver watch, and the two silver rings." I told her and she handed me them all.

"Can you give them to him?" She asked and I nodded.

"Oh and those burgundy shoes at the bottom of the rack." I grabbed those too and headed into the bedroom to see James, fixing the tie.

"I can't get this stupid tie right." He told me and I smiled, putting the accessories on the bed and his shoes on the floor. I walked up to him in the mirror and turned him towards me.

"What were you trying to do, hang yourself?" I asked, seeing the horrible tying of his tie.

"Usually my ties are tied for me."

"You're such a baby." I said, gesturing for him to give me the tie. I untangled it before putting it around his neck again.

"I really don't want to say goodbye to you. You've made these two days so amazing." He said as I tied his tie.

"Don't think of it as goodbye then. Think of it as…see you later." I said, finishing up his tie. I made sure it was straight before I folded his collar back down and smiled. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and I smiled over his shoulder at how sexy he looked. He sat on the edge of the bed and put on the shoes before he put on the jewelry. I helped him put on the watch and his blazer before he looked into the mirror. He put on the sunglasses and smiled at himself in the mirror.

"I look good." He said, turning towards me.

"You look so fuckable." I whispered as I reached around him and grabbed his ass. He moaned and licked the side of my neck, sucking on it a little. When I felt myself starting to get hard, I let him go and he took a step back and fixed his shirt a little while I put my phone, wallet, and keys in my pockets.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You said you were going to give me something of yours to cuddle at night with."

"I only have an extra pair of underwear left."

"That's fine." He said, picking up my book bag and pulling out my extra pair of underwear and threw them in his bag, zipping it up. He came back over to me and pulled me in for a kiss. This was probably going to be our last kiss for a while so I had to make him remember it. I was the one who broke the kiss and he sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I smiled at him as he looked at me.

"Easy." I said, leaning down to pick up my book bag.

"Rock the fucking world." I slapped him on his ass and he smiled at me. I threw one of my book bag straps over my shoulder before I turned to leave. When I got to the door, someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see it was James and he kissed me.

"Wait." He said when I pulled away.

"One more." He said, making me laugh as we went in for another kiss.

"James." I said, holding him by his shoulders.

"Okay, last one." I couldn't help but smile as we kissed one last time.

"Bye."

"No, see you later." I told him and he smiled, hugging me. I opened the door and walked pass the security guards to the elevator. I took it all the way to the ground floor before I headed to the front. Outside was a black limo and there were fans and paparazzi waiting for James to come out. As I stepped outside, they all looked at me in anticipation but sighed when they saw me. I looked in my book bag and into my pants from yesterday to get the card the valet gave me before they went to go get my car. The fans kept looking into the hotel, trying to find James before my phone rung from a text message.

"I miss you already." It was from James and it made me smile so hard.

"I miss you too." I texted back before the valet beeped my car horn and I headed over. I nodded to him before I got in my car. I looked up to see the fans looking into the hotel with anticipation as they gathered their books and things they wanted James to sign. It turned into a frenzy when he actually came out, looking cute as ever. His guards were pushing the paparazzi out of the way while James tried to sign some of the fans' things.

Camille came strutting up next to him and grabbed his hand while his mother came up to him on the other side and gestured for him to get in the car. They are basically controlling his life at this point and I wanted nothing more than to save him but that wasn't my place. I cut on some music before I pulled away from the curb, around the limo. I went kind of slow in hopes that James would see me and when my phone buzzed, I knew it was him. I looked down at my phone and he sent me a sad kitten face.

"Don't be such a sad sack, things will get better." I texted him when I reached a red light.

"I hope so."

* * *

As I pulled into the driveway of my house, I knew that Katie wouldn't be up but my mom would be. I parked and walked into the house to see my mom at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper while the house smelled of her hazelnut coffee she loved so much.

"Kendall, you're home!"

"Yeah." I said, kissing her on her forehead as I headed to the fridge.

"How was your night?" She said, not bothering to look up from her newspaper as I made a bowl of cereal.

"It was good." I said, sitting down across from her.

"What about yours?"

"Uneventful." She said before she took a sip of her coffee. As I ate my cereal, I was thinking about what James would be doing right now. Probably, getting ready for his radio interview. My mom rolled her eyes when we heard Katie scream.

"Kendall?!" I didn't bother to answer her but I could hear her open my bedroom door before she came running to the kitchen.

"Kendall, there you are. So, tell me all about the after party. Did you see Camille? Did she look mad? How did James react? Did he look cute? Oh, was the party insane? Did you see a bunch of celebrities?" I just looked at her as she asked question after question.

"Katie, please. The party was great and nothing really exciting happened."

"Oh." She said, sighing. We do have our arguments but I didn't like how sad she got.

"The party was everything you could expect. Camille wasn't there but I knew she was mad at James because this morning, she completely ignored him until he had a talk with her. I wanted to listen in but his hairdresser told me that I shouldn't. His mom walked in and I didn't know she was his manager but she was like, he has to do this and that today." I told Katie and she smiled so hard while I was talking.

"Kendall, this is so unreal. I met him and got so many followers it was crazy. Although, some people cropped me out of the picture, I still got a lot of questions. Some of them were weird though but Maggie ended up answering them."

"Weird how?"

"Some people were like what did he smell like and Maggie told them he smelt like heaven and vanilla." I couldn't help but laugh at that before I remembered James' interview.

"You know he has a radio interview today. I heard his mom talking about it before I left."

"It must be a damage control one because of what happened last night."

"Wait, what happened last night?" My mom asked and I decided to let Katie tell the story.

"Well, he was trying to find a girl to sing to when Camille, his girlfriend that no one likes, came on stage. He was about to sing to her but someone threw a slushie on stage and it hit her. Before things could get too insane, Kendall got a handicapped girl on stage and James sung to her. Everything was cool after that."

"Wow, really?" My mom said, looking over at me.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Oh please, it's all over the internet. I got more followers when I told everyone you're my brother. You should check your social media standing now." I looked at her in slight shock before I got up and went into my room. I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. As I signed into all of my accounts, I was in shock by how many people followed me.

"Aww, you have a little more than me." Katie said as she came into my room with her laptop in her hand.

"You have this many people following you. Katie, it's in the hundred-thousand."

"I know."

"What the hell?" I said as I checked my Twitter. There were so many people sending me tweets, asking me to follow them and retweet them. I closed out the internet and sat there before I heard the sound of the local radio station. Katie had brought it up on her laptop as my mom came to the door.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for is here. We have James Diamond in the studio with us. Hey, James, how are you?" The radio DJ asked.

"I'm doing well. A little tired but, it's all good."

"Sorry to hear about the concert fiascos going on. How are you dealing with that?" The woman co-host asked.

"I'm not stressing about it. I know my fans love me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"What about your girlfriend, who supposedly took a slushie to the face?"

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy about that but I have it under control and in the end, everything worked out well."

"Did you get a chance to thank the mystery man, who brought the fan to your attention?"

"Oh, of course. He basically saved the show so I was very thankful for that." James said and I tried not to show any emotion when my mom and Katie looked at me.

"Alright, ladies and gents, we have to go on a commercial break but when we come back we're going to have James address a popular post that went around yesterday that might be connected to the guy who saved the concert." The radio DJ said before the show went on commercial.

"What popular post is he talking about?" I asked Katie and she gave me a shy smile.

"Kendall, don't get mad but the new followers saw a post that I may have made about Camille."

"Katie, please tell me it's kind-hearted and sweet." I said, knowing it wasn't and her shaking her head confirmed it. My phone rung and I pulled it out.

"What is he talking about?" James texted me.

"Is that James? Tell him I'm sorry." Katie said and I shook my head turning away from her as I texted back.

"It's a post about Camille. I don't know much else."

"Great." He texted back with an uneasy emoji. The show came back from commercial and I turned back to Katie, waiting for the radio DJ to start talking.

"What's up everyone, we're still here with James Diamond."

"Hello, everyone." James said.

"So, James. After the concert, a post surfaced on the internet from one of your fans and others seem to agree with her. The post said that when she met you, it changed her life and all that but it says that when she met your girlfriend, she was, quote, 'Disgustingly rude to everyone in the room.' Is there any truth to this?"

"Well, you know how some of my fans are. They don't like that I'm not single anymore so I'm not surprised that some of them would make up something like this."

"So you're saying all of this is made up."

"No, I did meet the girls and Camille came in but she was very respectful to everyone."

"Oh, well, thank you for coming here to clear that up for us. James Diamond everyone." The radio DJ said before Katie closed the tab. I just sat there staring at her.

"Kendall, no yelling in the house." My mom said before she walked away.

"Katie, I'm not even going to yell at you. Just think about what you post from now on." I told her before my phone started ringing. I looked to see it was James calling. I gestured for her to leave before I picked up the phone.

"Your sister posted that?"

"Yes." I told him and he sighed. "But I already talked to her about it. She won't be posting anything like that ever again."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ugh, I have to go on a date with Camille to show everyone that she's not mad at me."

"Is she?"

"Hell yeah." He said, making me laugh.

"I wish I was going on a date with you." He whispered and I smiled.

"Slow down there, pop star."

"That's mega pop star to you."

"Oh really now?" I asked, giggling.

"Or your highness."

"How about neither?"

"Oh we're definitely going to set some nicknames, fan boy."

"Did you just…? Oh my god. Fine, diamonette." I said, playfully smirking.

"Did you just call me a member of my fan club?"

"Yup because you're so obsessed with yourself."

"Watch it, Kenny."

"Jamie."

"Hey, that's going to get you into some trouble."

"Oh yeah? Who's going to punish me? Not you."

"We'll see about that."

"Is that a th-"

"A promise." He said and it changed the mood of the whole conversation. The way he said it, made me smile so hard. It was like he was promising so much more. Once our conversation was over, I fell back on my bed before Katie came in.

"Get out." I told her and she sighed.

"Is James mad at me?"

"No."

"Yay!" I rolled my eyes at her before my phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Kendall, I got you another shift working Golden Aces."

"I'll be there." I hung up the phone and sighed. I almost forgot I still had a normal life to live.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was one of my favorites just because James is so...I don't know. He seems to take charge a little in this chapter. It really shows how Kendall is bringing out his confidence in himself and I can't wait to share more with you. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sigh, off schedule post. Sorry this is late since I usually update on Sunday. I also might not be able to update Sunday but lets cross our fingers and hope that I still can. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

It's been almost a month since the last time I've seen James in person. I say in person because we've been having skype chats here and there. I got a steady shift at Golden Aces, so that's good. The only bad thing now was, Allison wanted to meet again last week. Of course, it ended the same way our first meeting ended. I feel so dirty keeping this secret that I didn't know what to do. So, I told James. We were on skype and he had finished his second to last concert in the US before he heads to Japan and then Australia.

"You're kidding." He said, covering his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not. I felt like if I stopped her she would fire me."

"Oh my god." He said, laughing.

"James, that's not funny. I feel trapped."

"Aww, I'm sorry. That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. Can't you like call her boss or something?"

"No…" I said, sighing.

"Why not?"

"Because having sex with her is the reason I got the job in the first place."

"Kendall, you're such a whore." He said, laughing as I blushed.

"Hey, I was going to have to go through months of training and crap before I could get the job and she came onto me. Not to mention, it was going to have to deal with more math."

"Oh no, not more math." James said, sarcastically. He started laughing more when I gave him the finger.

"I hate math."

"You hate math so much that you'd have sex with some woman for a job to avoid it."

"Yes." I said and he just shook his head at me.

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Because I have been keeping it a secret for too long and it was killing me not telling anyone."

"Aww, you felt bad for being a little whore." I gasped at his words and he started laughing again.

"Are you forgetting how we met?" I said and his jaw dropped as his cheeks turned red.

"But your whore self didn't stop me."

"Your slut-ish ways didn't want me to stop." He glared at me and I smirked.

"White flag?" He offered and I smiled.

"White flag." We established the whole white flag thing when we couldn't come up with anymore comebacks a couple of skype calls ago. Well, we didn't really establish it, it sort of just happened and we kept it going. We both laid there with our laptops on our beds and it was such a cliché thing to do but neither one of us pointed it out.

"I miss you." James whispered and I smiled.

"I miss you too."

"Japan is a beautiful place, I wish you could come with me."

"I do too but I have a normal job."

"How does that even work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how do you get paid?"

"The club owner pays us either through direct deposit, checks, or cash, which ever we decide."

"What do you get?"

"Cash, it's quicker that way and if I want to use my card, I just run to the bank."

"That sounds time consuming."

"Not unless I put half right after I get it."

"Still time consuming."

"Well, I don't have millions being transferred into my bank account at all times." He laughed at that and it made me smile.

"I don't though."

"What do you mean?"

"Calm down, I'm not saying I'm broke. I just don't have all of the money I'm making because I have a lot of people that needs to be paid. When I get the money, it's only a part of it and it isn't always exactly millions."

"It's bigger than my paycheck."

"Well, when you can perform for two and a half hours every night while being jet-lagged from flying all over the world, then your paycheck will get better."

"Don't sass me."

"I was just saying." He said before he yawned.

"Well, mister jet-lagged, why don't you go to sleep before the sun rises."

"I want to stay up with you."

"Trust me, no you don't. My sleep schedule is too weird and you need to prepare for Japan. Time changes can be a bitch."

"What do you know about time changes?"

"I've traveled before James."

"Where did you go?"

"My senior class went to Europe for our class trip."

"Oh, well, I stand corrected." He said, yawning again.

"Okay, sleepy butt, go to sleep. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

With that, I disconnected and closed my laptop. I turned on my PlayStation and decided to watch some movies on Netflix. I didn't even get through the first half of the movie before I fell asleep. When I woke up, I could hear my phone ringing but it was on the floor. I groaned as I rolled over to grab it. It was Allison calling me. I did not feel like dealing with her right now, so I just put my phone back down and rolled over. When it stopped vibrating, I let out a sigh but groaned when it started ringing again. I grabbed it off the floor and answered it.

"What?"

"Whoa, who pissed in your cereal?"

"Sorry, James. My boss was calling and she woke me up."

"For a good reason, I'm sure."

"I doubt it. She probably just wants to have sex with me."

"I mean, as long as you're safe."

"I wouldn't be caught dead without a condom on while fucking her."

"Well, that's good at least."

"I'm not a complete whore."

"So you agree that you're a whore?"

"What do you want James?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something but never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'll call you later."

"Okay, sorry for earlier."

"It's fine." He said before we hung up. I felt a little bad and it didn't help that Katie opened my door with a smile on her face.

"I heard you say James."

"Katie, you're delusional, get out."

"Can you call him, please?"

"For what?"

"Ask him how he's doing?"

"No, he's probably busy." I lied and she frowned.

"Text him then."

"Katie, I'm trying to be nice instead of tossing you out of my room."

"Fine, jerk." She said, slamming my door. I rolled over and suddenly got the urge to punch a hole in my wall when my phone started ringing again. I looked at the caller I.D. to see that it was Allison again.

"Hello?"

"Kendall, get down here now. There has been a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Just bring your ass."

"Fine." I sighed before I hung up the phone.

I quickly threw on some jeans and the first t-shirt in sight before I grabbed my phone, keys, and wallet. I opened my door and walked down the hallway to see my mom sleep on the couch. I have no idea why she was sleeping on the couch when her bed isn't that far away. I slipped out the door and got into my car. I started it and headed to Allison's office.

When I got there, I left my wallet in the car just in case she asks for sex. Knowing her ways, she probably has some in her desk. I made my way up to her office and was greeted by the guard with a smirk on his face. He obviously thought I was there for a reason but I was determined not to have sex with her. I knocked on her office door and she told me it was open. When I opened the door, she was on her computer with her hair down and her shirt unbuttoned. I looked over to see some man, looking upset with me with his shirt off. She was obviously busy with something before she called me.

"Um, hello." I said when she didn't say anything, just typing away at her computer.

"We have an emergency."

"Okay." I said, sitting down in a chair she had in front of her desk.

"Someone wants to hire you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"How is that a bad thing?" I said, smiling.

"You aren't prepared. You never went through the training."

"So."

"Do you know what will happen if you fuck up?"

"Wow, you expect me to fuck up?"

"I'm just saying."

"Have I let you down before?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Fine. Since you're so confident, go home and start packing."

"What?"

"You're leaving the country. You have a passport right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"You want the job don't you? They're paying by the days and it's not going to be easy."

"Are you going to tell me who they are?"

"They didn't want to give me a name for some reason."

"Uh…okay."

"I'll buy your plane ticket and e-mail it to you. Print it out and head to the airport. I want to know when you get there and when you land so I can inform the customer."

"Wait, how soon am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, so go pack your stuff and check your e-mail for the ticket." I stood there in shock until she shooed me out of her office. I can't believe someone wants to hire me. The security guard stared at me as I got on the elevator. I got in my car and just sat there for a minute before I pulled out my phone. Wait…I can surprise my mother with the news instead of calling her. I immediately started my car and drove as fast as I could home, legally of course. When I pulled into the driveway, I almost forgot to turn off my car before I ran in the house.

"Mom!" I yelled and she jumped up from the couch.

"Kendall! What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just something amazing just happened." When I said that, Katie came running out of her room.

"Why are you so invested in my life now?" I asked Katie and she faked a look of shock.

"Kendall, what are you talking about? I've always been invested in your life."

"Right."

"Kendall, what's this amazing thing that's happened?" My mom asked me.

"Oh, right, I just got a job offer that's going to be paying me big money."

"That's great honey."

"So, I have to go pack my bags."

"Wait, what?"

"Mom, the job is to be the bodyguard for someone."

"Wh- But- Where?"

"I don't know. My boss is going to e-mail me the plane ticket."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh my god. No, that's way too soon."

"I know but think about all the money I'll be making."

"Kendall, I don't know what to say?"

"Say that you're happy for me getting this opportunity."

"I am, honestly but I'm going to miss you so much."

"Aww." I said, walking around the couch to hug her. "Don't worry, I'll call you all the time. I promise."

* * *

Leaving this morning was not easy. My mom was trying to keep it together but I could tell she was crying. I don't know why she was crying but she assured me that they were happy tears this time. Katie even hugged me before she tried to get James' number off my phone. Luckily, she didn't know the password or I'd have to explain that to him. When I got to the airport, I took my things and checked them before I walked through security and sat in the airport near my flight gate and waited for my airplane to begin boarding. I had my carry-on bag with my laptop in it and my phone in my pocket. I opened my phone and sent a text to James. Almost immediately after it sent, I remembered the time change. I sent a quick text to Allison, telling her I was at the airport. When I got a reply from James, I was slightly shocked.

"Why are you up so early?" I texted back.

"You texted me, what am I supposed to not respond?"

"I didn't realize the time difference before I sent it."

"Oh, well, now I'm up."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. What are you doing?"

"I'm in the airport."

"Where are you going?"

"According to my plane ticket, I'm going to Australia."

"Really? Maybe you can come visit me or something."

"I can't. I'm going there for work."

"Body guarding in Australia?"

"Yeah, people need protection all over the world."

"I know that."

"I don't know what I'm going to do until my flight is ready."

"I usually go exploring and look for places to eat and shop."

"Good idea." I texted before I got up and walked around. I found some breakfast bar and stopped there to get me a breakfast sandwich before I noticed there was a Starbucks. I got an iced coffee and headed back to the waiting area. My phone vibrated and I looked at it to see it was my mom texting me.

"Are you at the airport yet?"

"Yeah, I'll text you when I get on the plane and when I get off."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." I sent with a heart emoji.

After I finished my food, I threw it in the trash and sat back down to play a game on my phone until it was time for my flight. When I boarded, I found my seat, not too far from the front but not exactly first class. I buckled my seat belt and waited for everyone else to board the plane before the flight attendants went over the safety instructions just in case the plane had troubles. I sent a quick text to my mom before turning my phone off.

Once we were actually in the air, I decided to take a nap since the flight was long as hell. I slept for about half of the flight and when I woke up, I took out my laptop. After signing into the wifi and clicking randomly on this survey that was mandatory, I went to YouTube to watch random music videos. I slowly but surely ended up watching one of James' music videos before one of the flight attendants walked pass.

"He is so cute." I looked up at this woman and she was staring at the screen.

"Sorry, would you like some water?"

"Sure." I said, taking the mini water bottle she handed me. I thought it was funny how after she handed me the water bottle, she continued to stare at the screen. A male flight attendant came pass and nudged her and she pointed to the screen.

"Yes, he is hot but he's taken so take your thirst somewhere else." He told her and she rolled her eyes and continued walking. I decided on watching something less distracting and watched Netflix. I was surprised to find myself watching Lilo &amp; Stitch and I didn't miss the flight attendant's surprise either. I remember watching this for the first time when I was younger. I wanted a Stitch so bad and then I realized he wasn't real. I was devastated and I would watch the movie almost every night crying before Carlos brought me a Stitch doll when his parents took him to Disney World. After hours of watching movies, getting uncomfortable and forcing myself to go to the bathroom just to stretch my legs, and eating half of the snacks on the plane, we finally landed in Australia. When I stepped off the plane, I immediately felt the warm air. I headed to baggage claim to fight for my bag amongst the other tired travelers. When I got to the front, there was a man holding a sign with my name on it.

"Um, I'm Kendall Knight." I told him and he smiled.

"Hello, there, I'm here to take you to where you'll be staying."

"Uh, okay." I said before letting him take my bag. We walked outside and I was enjoying the Australian sun before I had to get into a black car. I pulled out my phone and turned it on to text my mother that I landed safely.

"Okay, I expect at least periodic texts and don't work too hard."

"I won't." I replied before I started texting James.

"Australia's beautiful…well, the airport is beautiful."

"Lol, I plan on seeing so on my day off there."

"I hope I get a day off from whoever paid for my services."

"You sound like a hooker."

"How do you know what hookers sound like?"

"I messed with you didn't I?"

"If that's the case, I need payment." I texted back, smiling. I remembered I had to text Allison again so I sent her a message, telling her I landed safely and a man picked me up. I looked out of the window to see we were driving along the coast. People were running into the ocean with smiles on their faces and some had surf boards in their hands. I turned to the driver and he looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"I take it this is your first time in Australia."

"Yeah." I said, smiling, knowing I probably looked like a tourist. We turned down a road, going through a down before we turned off and stopped in front of a large gate. I listened as the driver talked to whoever controlled the gate before it opened. We drove up a long driveway to some huge house. There were two security guards outside and one of them opened my door as the other one opened the trunk, grabbing my things.

"Um, thanks." I said to the one who opened the door for me. He nodded before walking to the huge front door, opening it.

"Thanks again." He gestured for me to walk in and I was amazed by how open this huge house seemed. From where I was standing, I could see the backyard and the pool along with the ocean right behind it.

"Hello, you must be Kendall."

"At your service." I said, smiling at the old woman who came walking down the steps.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your room." I nodded my head and followed her into the kitchen and out to another hallway.

"Your room is down this hallway to the right. I want you to get showered if you like and put on your uniform and meet me in the dining room, when you're finished." I headed into the room and saw an all-black outfit hanging on the wall. I guess at this rate, I'll be wearing all black for the rest of my life. The whole room was really nice though, I had a nice big bead and a flat screen Tv on the wall. I also had a view of the pool and ocean. My bags were brought in and I went through them and found a new pair of underwear before I headed to the shower.

On the counter was a towel, wash cloth, and a bar of soap. I grabbed the wash cloth and soap and headed into the shower. I laid my dirty clothes on the floor in front of the shower to keep from wetting up this woman's floor. After I showered and dried off, I made sure I had my uniform on perfectly before I touched up my hair and brushed my teeth. The time on my phone was all wrong but I didn't have time to change it now. I quickly headed out of my room and down the hallway. I stopped by the front door and the two men standing there pointed to the next room. I walked into the dining room and saw the old woman sitting there at the table with her glasses on. She was reading some paper that was several pages.

"Oh, hello. Did you shower well?" I nodded my head and she smiled.

"That's wonderful." She gestured for me to sit down next to her and I did.

"Now, I need you to sign this." She slid the paper over to me and I looked down at it.

"Confidentiality agreement?"

"Yes, I am a very wealthy woman and being around me will lead to you knowing things about me. I need to know that I can trust you."

"I wouldn't tell anyone anything that wasn't my business but if me signing this will make you feel better then, I'll do it."

"Good." She said, handing me a pen. I looked over the paper and skimmed it to make sure I wasn't signing my soul away to the devil or something before I signed it.

"Now, how about a drink?"

"I'm supposed to protect you. I can't drink on the job." I told her as she stood.

"I'm going to like you, Kendall. My last bodyguard almost had me killed when he started drinking on the job." I followed her into a lounge room that had a nice view of the ocean. She sat in one of the chairs and gestured for me to do the same. I didn't know if this was another test but sitting couldn't hurt. We sat there in silence and she just smiled at the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Very beautiful." There was another silence between us before a man in a suit walked in with a martini on a tray. He took a napkin and sat it on the table in between us and placed the martini on it before he walked away.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking…why a woman such as yourself would need a personal bodyguard?"

"Kendall, I am going to teach you a very good life lesson. There are people out there in this world that would kill to have what I have spent my entire life trying to get. Some, even my own family, are willing to kill me for it. At least, that's what I think and I hold everything that is precious to me, close to my heart." She said before she pulled a necklace out of her shirt and held it close.

"His name was Mumford. I know, an old man's name but he had the liveliest spirit I had ever come across. He didn't have a dime to his name but when he saw me, he tried to romance me. That's the one thing that money can't buy you. Every other man I had ever come across was afraid of me but not him. He sung to me like I was typical woman walking pass. Not a woman, surrounded by large men, doing everything for her at her command. I invited him into my circle and he was the only one that didn't cross me on anything. He let me take control and he would sometimes call himself my jester and call me his queen. He said he lived to make me smile. He died just before I moved out here just like we always planned. His age was getting to him but we both were smiling until that day. But even then, my memories still make me smile when I think of him." I couldn't help but smile as she spoke because she looked so in love and just gave off this glow of happiness. "I'm rambling now, sorry."

"No, it's fine, honestly." I told her and she looked back out at the ocean before she looked over at me.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have someone special in your life?"

"I do but then I don't…it's complicated."

"What's her name? Or his, I don't judge."

"His name is James. I say it's complicated because I've never been in love. I thought I was in love but that was back in high school where everyone would use the word just to get into someone's pants."

"Do you care for him?"

"Yes, of course."

"You'll know soon enough if you love him or not, Kendall, but the best advice I've ever been given, is to always let your love be known. The easiest way is by saying it but the most memorable way is by showing it."

"I would love to show him but we are in a complicated situation."

"You don't have to do great big things, just the little things here and there. A wonderful poet by the name of Maya Angelou once said, 'I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel.' That is something I've always remembered throughout my life. So remember this moment, remember how you feel when you think about him. If I had to go by the way your face lit up when you said his name, there's definitely something special about him to you." I couldn't help but blush at her words before there was a silence between us as I tried to get my blush to go away.

"I have to say this is the best first day I could've ever asked for."

"And one day, you're going to remember this feeling and my old face and I hope you'll smile because of it." She said, smiling at me.

I don't know what I'm in store for here but I am so glad I took this job.

* * *

**A/N: So, I really love this chapter just because of Kendall's boss. She's just a refreshing and different character for me. I want to apologize again for the lateness and encourage reviews for this chapter. They would be very much appreciated and thank you for reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This weekend went way better than I expected and I can update! I know I'm not the only one happy about this and I know you're excited to read this chapter so I'll finish by saying as always, enjoy the chapter. :D**

* * *

I spent my mornings learning about how Mrs. Lauren wanting things in her house from the butler. He still won't tell me his name because he says it's not important. The mornings and the evenings were the only things that had a steady schedule. Mrs. Lauren says it's that way because she doesn't want to do anything but relax when she rises and when she rests. Which meant everything in between then will be handled then and only then. She also said that's how everything happens around here.

Apparently, a schedule is set for all of the other guards except for me. The other guards kind of almost glare at me when I walk pass them but Mrs. Lauren told me that they're always like that. Today was going to be the first day we left the premises and it's also the day James is supposed to be here from Japan. Last night, I spent most of it talking to Mrs. Lauren about life but when I got back to my room, I called James and told him about everything. As I yawned, getting in the car after Mrs. Lauren, I was starting to regret not hanging up the phone earlier with him.

"I take it you had a late night."

"Yes, sorry-"

"No need to apologize. I know you were probably on the phone with James."

"How did-"

"I know things…and the other guards told me."

"Figures, they don't seem to like me that much."

"That's just their faces. It took me a while before I realized that. They like to mess with the new ones around here, no need to worry."

"Oh, so where are we going today?"

"To a place where I feel the most comfortable besides my house, the mall." I was surprised to hear her say that and I quickly realized my face showed her that. "What an old woman can't enjoy some retail therapy?"

"No, I- Uh-"

"I'm just kidding, Kendall. I'm not going to fire you for being surprised that I love shopping. My house is filled with old furniture and my wardrobe should be custom designed for a woman of my success. I mean, some of my things are designer but otherwise, I buy them myself. I have to keep myself from rotting away in that house some way."

"Don't you go to meetings and things like that?"

"Yeah but that's work. I live in Australia for crying out loud, I should be on vacation forever."

"But then who would run your successful empire."

"It basically runs itself, I just like telling people what to do." The more I talked to Mrs. Lauren the more I was amazed by how youthful she was even though she's an older woman. When we pulled up to the mall, the driver stopped in front of the front doors. I got out and held the door open for her before entering after her. As we walked in, I was surprised to see that this mall was just like all of the malls in America. I don't know why I thought they would be different. Mrs. Lauren started walking to one of the stores and I followed her.

"Good afternoon." Mrs. Lauren said to the woman at the counter before she started browsing. We spent about twenty minutes in that store because Mrs. Lauren wanted to try on a few things. "She was flirting with you." Mrs. Lauren told me as we walked to another store.

"Really?"

"Yeah but you didn't even pay her much attention."

"Oh."

"That at least means you're doing your job." As we walked down the mall, I saw a giant poster hanging from the ceiling of James and I looked at it a little too long before I looked back down at Mrs. Lauren just as she looked away from me. She didn't say anything but she had this look on her face that I couldn't really recognize from behind her.

* * *

You would think an old woman such as Mrs. Lauren would only pick out a few things here and there. Sadly, that was not the case. I had so many bags in my hand that people were looking at me like I was crazy. We went in almost every store here and bought something out of it. We stopped at the food court and I sat all of the bags down before I went to go get the both of us something to eat. I kept an eye on her as I stood in line and she seemed content. I still don't know why she needs a bodyguard since it seems like she's genuinely safe. Maybe she just wants someone to keep her company that isn't so serious all the time. I ordered out food and brought it back over to the table.

"You know what I've noticed around here?"

"What is that, Mrs. Lauren?"

"Everyone in this place, including yourself is obsessed with this James Diamond guy." I couldn't help but smile at her as she looked at the teenage girls that walked pass, smiling at their phones with their James Diamond shirts on.

"I wouldn't say I'm obsessed with him. He's a great singer." I said, handing her the food.

"Is that why you're seeing someone named James?"

"That's just a coincidence."

"So what would you do if he walked in here right now?"

"I don't know. I don't really scream and run towards grown men. I think it would look odd coming from someone like me." I said, laughing a little and she did the same.

"That would be a sight to see."

"Look behind you." I told her and there was a very large man with a James Diamond shirt on walking pass.

"Oh my goodness."

"One thing that I do know is that he loves his fans a lot, no matter what they look like."

"Why are you smiling so hard?" I couldn't help but laugh at being caught showing too much emotion.

"Well, I just remembered a while back when I surprised my little sister and her friends with tickets to go see James Diamond."

"Aww that's sweet of you. I didn't know you had a little sister."

"Yeah, we were really close when she was younger but she started distancing herself when she started obsessing over him. So I figured I'd have to adapt in order to get that connection back. It's funny because she asked me for tickets because my mother wasn't going to get them. I didn't have a job so she knew I was going to say no. The look on her face when we pulled up to the concert was something I don't think I'll ever forget."

"That's wonderful. So I take it your father isn't in the picture?"

"No, he's not in our lives anymore. After a while, my father just got up and left."

"Oh my goodness."

"Yeah but we don't really talk about him because we can handle things without him."

"Well that's good. How is your mom dealing with you coming all the way here?"

"Oh, she had mixed feelings. She was sad that I was leaving but she was happy that I got the opportunity."

"Well I'm glad she didn't try to guilt you into staying."

"Yeah, me too. I would feel even worse about leaving." After we finished our food, I threw away the trash and sat back down.

"I think it's about time we headed home." I nodded as I stood up, grabbing the bags.

We walked out of the mall and I was surprised to see that the car was right there. The driver opened the door and I saw that the trunk was open so I put the bags in. I climbed in after Mrs. Lauren and closed the door behind me. She told the driver to head back to the house and it was a pleasant ride as I just watched the locals interact with each other. By the time we pulled up to the house, I was starting to get a little tired. The driver opened my door and I climbed out before I helped Mrs. Lauren out of the car.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her when she looked around. She shook her head before she walked pass me. I grabbed her bags out of the trunk and headed into the house, following her. We both went up to her bedroom and I sat all of the bags in front of her bed.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I said, smiling before I turned to the door.

"Wait." She said before she started going through one of the bags. "I bought you something."

"Oh, you didn't have to." I told her before she took out a small bag and handed it to me. I didn't want to take it but I knew she would probably be upset if I didn't. I grabbed the bag out of her hand and she smiled as I reached in it. I took out medium sized box with the words, Armani Exchange on the front. I remember us going into that store but I don't remember her buying anything besides a few articles of clothing. I opened the box to see a pair of shiny aviators.

"I figured, you're walking around the mall with some old hag, you should at least get something. I hope you like it."

"I do, Mrs. Lauren, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, I wanted to and I won't take it back."

"Alright." I said, smiling when she folded her arms. I took the shades out of the box and returned the box to the bag. I put the shades on and turned to the mirror she had in her room.

"Not bad, right?" Mrs. Lauren smiled and nodded her head before we heard what sounded like her front doors opening.

"Mrs. Lauren? I know you're somewhere in this big ass house." I heard someone say and Mrs. Lauren smiled so bright before she quickly exited the room. I grabbed the bag she had given to me and followed her out the door. She stopped at the top of the steps and looked confused before she headed down them. I stood at the top of the steps and she stopped at the bottom, turning and gesturing for me to follow her. As I went down the steps, she headed into the living room.

"Mrs. Lauren, there you are." I stopped when I recognized that voice.

"I'm so happy to see you." Mrs. Lauren said and as I walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hey, fan boy." I didn't know what to say. James was standing there in black flip-flops, white shorts, a tank top, a black open button up, and a fedora. "I told you I was coming to see you."

"I-" I was at a loss for words as James walked up to me and grabbed my face, kissing me. I didn't know how much I missed his lips until now. I remembered that Mrs. Lauren was in the room and pulled away, blushing. James just smiled at me before he took my shades.

"Don't be so scared, Mrs. Lauren already knows." I looked over at her and she just smiled.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…you, James, was planning this since the day you left and Mrs. Lauren is an old friend from when your mom traveled with you to different countries promoting her beauty cosmetics. So, you asked Mrs. Lauren to ask my boss for me personally to come down here so you could see me." I said, looking at James, who just smiled and nodded. We were sitting in the lounge chairs by Mrs. Lauren's pool. Mrs. Lauren went to go put on one of the one piece bathing suits she bought today.

"I knew it would sound crazy to just ask you to come to Australia to see me."

"So you come up with this elaborate scheme to get me out here?"

"It worked, didn't it?" He did have a point. The only thing I was worried about was that he wasn't supposed to be doing this.

"What about Camille and your mother?"

"What about them?"

"Do they know about this?"

"No." He said and I sighed. "James, I-"

"Kendall, please. I know that there will be consequences later but I don't care about that. I just want to enjoy this moment right now." He grabbed my hand as he spoke and I couldn't help but nod my head. If he knew what the consequences were, I couldn't do anything about it so why be negative. I smiled when I saw Mrs. Lauren walk out of her house in her bathing suit with her shades on and a white sheer robe.

"You look amazing, Mrs. Lauren."

"Oh, honey, I know I do but thank you." Mrs. Lauren said, making both me and James smile before she stepped over to a lounge chair and laid down on it. James kicked off his flip-flops and stood up to take off his shirt and shorts before he ran and jumped into the pool. When he came back up, he turned to smile at me.

"Come on." I looked at Mrs. Lauren since I still technically still worked for her and she nodded her head. I took off everything except for my underwear before I ran and jumped in the pool. When I came up for air, James was right in front of me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said, smiling. I don't know why I start blushing when he rubbed up and down my sides. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I'm so happy that he's here but something in the back of my mind knew he wasn't going to be here that long. When we broke apart, I laid my head on his shoulder and he squeezed me tighter.

"I'm really happy I met you." I told him in his ear.

"I'm really happy I met you too." I thought back to when I was sitting at home and watching him through so many pictures on Twitter. Who knew in a matter of months I'd be here with him?

"Boys, I don't want to break you two up since this is so cute but the paparazzi can probably get a good shot from the ocean if they knew James was here. I don't think you would want that right now, especially with the whole concert thing."

"What do you know about the concert thing?" James asked Mrs. Lauren, swimming to the edge where she was.

"I may be old but I still watch the news." I swam up next to James and as he talked with her, my hand slowly went down his back to his butt. I squeezed it and he didn't even move but I could see the blush appear on his cheeks.

"Kendall, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." I told him and he glared at me. I covered my face when he went to splash me before I did the same while moving away from him. We had a splash battle until he gave up about fifteen minutes later.

"I believe I deserve a prize for winning." I declared as he swam towards me.

"What would that prize be?"

"A kiss." I said smirking.

"Close your eyes." He told me, smiling. When I did, I felt pressure on my shoulders before I was underwater. I opened my eyes and grabbed his legs, making him fall underwater with me. We both couldn't stop smiling before he moved closer to me and gave me a kiss. It didn't last long before we both couldn't breathe and had to go to the surface.

"James, your phone is ringing." Mrs. Lauren said once we came back up. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and swam over to the edge and lifted his body out of the water. It was one of the hottest things I've ever seen him do, to be honest. Well, besides moaning in my arms. He dried off his hands and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. As he answered it, he walked around the pool and I could see the imprint of his ass in his underwear. When James walked into the house, I swam over to where Mrs. Lauren is and she smiled at me.

"I can't believe all of this is happening."

"I'm just happy that you two are happy."

"I'm just worried how we're going to be able to keep this going and for how long."

"I'm sure James is worried too, he just won't show you."

"I know and I really want him to stay longer but it would be selfish of me to ask him to do something like that."

"Yeah."

"And I know he loves his fans a lot so, to do that would only just add more stress to his life."

"Don't think he's not thinking about you too."

"I know but I'm pretty sure his fans will always come first." I said, folding my arms over the edge of the pool.

"You can't think like that, honey, James cares about you a lot. He made this plan to get you out here so he could see you. He wouldn't just do that for anyone."

"You're right." I said before James came back. He put his phone back into the pocket of his shorts before he ran and jumped in the pool.

"Ah, that's cold." He said before he swam over to me as I turned around.

"Now, where were we?" He said, pulling me close to him.

"All we did was kiss."

"Let's get back to it then."

"No sex in the pool." Mrs. Lauren said before she got up.

"Of course not." James said, looking up at her until she was gone.

"Not unless you want to." He whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"I'm not getting fired because of you."

"You won't get fired."

"You don't know that."

"Mrs. Lauren is a friend of mine."

"Who just said no sex in the pool…"

"Come on, Kendall, live a little." James said, grabbing my ass.

"I am living. I'm just trying not to get fired." I said, moving his hands.

"Alright, fine, I'll just surprise you again."

"Not if I'm not in the pool." I said before I pulled myself up out of the water.

"It doesn't have to be the pool. Just know that I'm going to surprise you with sex."

"How romantic."

"I'm like Prince Charming."

"Wonderful." I said, smiling as I walked over to where my clothes were. He climbed out of the pool and grabbed his clothes too.

"Did you bring more clothes?" I asked him as we walked back into the house.

"No, I'll just leave my underwear with you." I just looked back at him as we walked to my room.

"Oh, Mrs. Lauren has you set up nice." James said before he threw himself on my bed.

"James, your underwear."

"Right." He said before he reached to take them off.

"Kendall? James?" I heard Mrs. Lauren say and James sighed and sat up on the bed. I peeked out of the door to see her still in her bathing suit.

"Yes, Mrs. Lauren."

"There's someone here for James." I looked back at James and he rolled his eyes before he got up. I was about to hand him his shorts when he just walked out of the room.

"James." I said, putting on my pants and following him into the main room by the front door to see his mother standing there. I managed to get my shirt on before she turned around to see him standing there in his underwear.

"James, why have you been avoiding my calls?"

"Because I'm on vacation. I answered when your assistant called and now you showed up here."

"So is this how you're spending it?" She asked, gesturing to how he was dressed.

"I was about to get in the shower."

"Oh, well hurry up, we-"

"I'm on vacation."

"I know that."

"So, I don't have anything planned, right?"

"Well, I was thinking you should go out and do something that will get you-"

"What? Noticed? Mom, I'm not going to fade while I take some private time to myself."

"I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt."

"Is Camille going to be coming with?"

"No, she's filming a new movie."

"Good, I'm bringing my friend Kendall."

"What?" Both Mrs. Diamond and I said at the same time.

"If that's okay with Mrs. Lauren."

"Fine by me, I'm going to take a nap."

"Great." James said before he ran back into the room. He threw on his clothes and came back out.

"We need to stop pass the hotel, we smell like chlorine."

"James, all of my things are already here."

"Okay, well, my mom and I will go back to the hotel and you can take the limo my mother arrived in." James told me, smiling. I nodded my head while Mrs. Diamond said goodbye to Mrs. Lauren.

"Think of this as our first date." I blushed at James' words before he pulled me in for a quick kiss while his mother wasn't looking. James gave Mrs. Lauren a hug before he left out after his mother. I didn't know what to say once the door was closed.

"Kendall, don't just stand there like a lump on a log."

"Right." I said before I ran back into my room. About forty-five minutes later, I walked out of the room in a fresh pair of black cargo shorts and a white button up shirt. As I stepped outside, I put on the shades Mrs. Lauren gave me and got into the limo waiting.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Knight."

"Oh, good afternoon."

"I hear that James has a very fun activity planned for the two of you."

"I hope so." I said before I looked out the window. The drive to where we were going was kind of lengthy but I wasn't complaining because I had a mini fridge in the limo. I was laying down when the limo stopped. The door opened and James peaked in, smiling.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I said, sitting up.

"I don't know if you've done this before but I went out on a limb." I climbed out of the car to see…nothing.

"James, it's just dirt and desert."

"Turn around."

"Oh." I said, turning around to see a shack-like building.

"Come on." James said, grabbing my hand, pulling me into the building, letting go before we entered.

"No, way." Some girl said at the counter.

"Hello." James said, smiling at her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Dad!" The girl said before she ran through a door.

"Does this happen all the time?" I asked James.

"Here and there, they don't usually run though. That's a new thing." A man, I guessed was her father came around the corner laughing so hard that he was doubled over.

"I am so sorry but I got a call from your team and they told me that you were coming so I told my daughter to stand here. We have your stuff here already in the dressing rooms." The man told us, gesturing over to the dressing rooms. We both walked in and as I got dressed I couldn't stop laughing at how the daughter was flipping out.

"Dad, I have to call my-"

"Nope, give me your phone."

"But Dad!"

"No, you can't say anything to anyone. I refuse to have my store overrun by girls and men with cameras. Let the man have his peace for now and you can ask him for a picture later."

"But Dad! What if he has somewhere he has to be afterwards?" I really wanted to know what was going through James' head as he listened to this conversation. When we both stepped out in our ATV gear, the girl was staring at James.

"You look so good." She said, almost mindlessly and James just smiled.

"Thank you."

"The ATVs are already in the back." The man told James. I looked between James and the little girl, waiting to see what James was going to do.

"Do you want a picture?" James asked her and she squealed so loud, everyone in the room winced. They took about three or four pictures before me and James headed out to get on the ATVs.

"Now," The father said, walking up next to us. "I made sure to get the fastest one's for you guys and don't forget that the landscape is difficult so please be careful. We aren't that far into the Outback that you should worry about animals but keep a look out."

We both nodded our heads before we put on our helmets. It's been a while since I've been on one of these but I knew it probably was the same situation for James. When we got the signal that it was okay, James sped off and I followed.

* * *

**A/N: Mrs. Lauren is such a great character and a great boss. What I love the most is that I was pulling her from a boss that I had and I didn't even realize it until I was talking to one of my friends about the story. I think the best part about this chapter is when James comes in the house because its just so cute that Kendall was speechless. That has also happened to me so it was nice to bring that into a story. Anyways, tell me what you thought about this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Sunday! (Easter Sunday for those who celebrate) I don't have much to say besides I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

I could not stop laughing as James road around me. I knew he was just trying to impress me and it was working until he almost crashed. He pulled up next to me and suggested we race back the way we came and I remembered how the terrain was so I agreed. I led most of the way but I could feel James right on my tail. I slowed down because I knew there was a pretty big jump ahead and I tried to get his attention but he was already in front of me. I could hear him scream in excitement as he jumped through the air but after I got over the hill, I could see him lying on the ground. I slowly came down the hill and turned off the bike before I jumped off, snatching off my helmet.

"James!" I ran over to him and he was holding his side, rolling on the ground. I took off his helmet and he winced. "What the hell happened?"

"My side hit the handle bars when I landed." I grabbed his hands and he looked at me.

"I'm just going to see how it looks." I told him and he nodded his head. I moved his hands and slowly lifted his shirt to see a bruise forming on his side.

"Does it look bad?"

"It's just a bruise but you should go to the hospital just to be sure it isn't something else serious."

"I can see the headlines now and my mom's going to lose her shit."

"You'll be fine."

"That's not-"

"Come on, get up."

"You'll have to carry me."

"You're so dramatic." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Leave me here to die!"

"Okay, I'll let the giant bugs and animals eat you." At that, he got up and grabbed his helmet off the ground, wincing after he sat on the bike. I shook my head before I put my helmet on and started my bike. He trailed behind me and when we pulled up to the shack-like building, the owner's daughter came running out.

"Welcome back, guys!"

"James' hurt." I told her as James pulled up and took off his helmet.

"No! What happened?" She asked, running up to James.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." We both got off the ATVs and put our helmets on the handle bars before I helped James into the store.

"What happened?" The store owner asked.

"He hit his abs on his the handle bar."

"Nooooo." The store owner's daughter whispered from behind us. After we changed back into our clothes, James paid the store owner and we climbed into limo.

"Bye, James." The store owner's daughter said before I closed the door. The limo pulled off and I turned to see James laying down on the longer side of the seats.

"I should've told her to keep things quiet at least until I got to the hospital." He said, holding his side.

"There's no way. Her father was way too strict."

"That was so his shop wouldn't get run down by random people. A hospital already has a lot of people so there's going to be a ton of people showing up regardless."

"I'm sure it won't be that crazy."

* * *

When we pulled up to the hospital, there were so many people outside of the hospital. I could see fans starting to gather while some men with cameras showed up. I could see some girls running from cars in the parking lot.

"I told you." James said before the limo came to a stop at the front of the hospital.

"I'll just stay in the car." I told him and he started laughing before he winced.

"No, you're going out there with me. You have to protect me from them."

"Fine but you're going to have to pay me."

"How about an alternative?"

"That can work." I said before the limo driver opened the door. I put my shades on before I stepped out of the car. Everyone was trying to look in the limo for James and when I did, he was putting on his hat. He scooted over before I helped him out of the car. He held his side while I wrapped an arm around him as he looked down. We quickly walked into the hospital and when we did, everyone in the waiting room was looking at us. We walked up to the counter and the nurses looked shocked.

"Hi." I said as she looked at James. "If you don't mind, can-"

"Don't even bother, she's star struck. How can we help you?" Another nurse said.

"Well, he hurt himself on an ATV and we just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything serious."

"Oh, we get those more often than you think, follow me." We walked through double doors, down a hallway, and into a small room where the nurse told James to get on the table.

"Where did you get hurt?" She asked him and he lifted his shirt to show her his side.

"Oh, wow. Luckily, it looks like it's going to be a pretty cool looking bruise." James just looked at me and I nodded my head. It was going to be a cool looking bruise. I guess he wasn't expecting a nurse to say that.

"Do you feel any pain besides if I press on it?"

"No." James answered and she nodded her head before she left out the room. "Cool looking bruise? I have a concert to perform tomorrow. I need my abs to look amazing and this bruise isn't going to look cool in front of thousands of fans."

"James, calm down. Your fans will still love you. Think of it as like a battle wound or something."

"Kendall, I-"

"WHERE IS HE?" Both me and James' eyes widened in shock at the sudden outburst. Two seconds later the door opened and Mrs. Diamond came walking swiftly into the room. "James, what the hell happened? I asked you to tell me where you were going and you just disappear. Then I had to call the driver to find out where you went."

"Mom, calm down, I was having fun with Kendall an-"

"Kendall?" She said and I waved at her. "Can I speak to you outside?"

"Sure." I said, getting up. I followed her out into the hallway and she turned to me and let out a sigh.

"What do you want here?"

"Huh?" I asked her and she glared at me.

"What do you want? You obviously want something and James is too naïve to see it."

"What are you talking about? I don't want anything."

"You don't want money, fame, or anything?"

"No. I'm just fine being his friend."

"Don't bullshit me, you and I both know it. You're just-"

"Stop."

"Excuse me."

"This conversation is over." I said, turning away from her and walking back into James' room.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing really." I sat down in one of the chairs there before Mrs. Diamond came walking back into the room with a doctor.

"James, I'm sure it's nothing but a bruise. But your mother insists on checking everything."

"I take your word Doctor, we don't have to check everything. My mother is just worried." James told the doctor and I was surprised because a few seconds ago, he was freaking out.

"Alright, well, then we are done here. I'm going to give you some cream to handle that bruise."

"Thank you." James said, getting down from the table.

As we walked to the front of the hospital, I could tell Mrs. Diamond was glaring at me from behind. I could care less about that woman because she wasn't going to ruin me and James because she thinks I have some ulterior motive. When we actually got to the front, there were so many people I couldn't even see the limo.

"I'm calling the police." Mrs. Diamond said but James looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's not that serious, mom." He told her.

"James, how are you going to get through that in one piece?"

"They're my fans, mom. They don't want to kill me."

"James, they're excited teenage girls, they're going to rip you apart out of excitement."

"Not if I have a bodyguard." James said, looking at me as he put his hat and shades back on. I wasn't expecting him to look at me but when he did, I nodded while looking at Mrs. Diamond. I knew that this was going to make her blood boil, so of course I wanted to help.

"Stay close." I told James as we walked out of the hospital. When the doors slid open, I watched as all of their eyes grew in excitement. I felt James grab my forearm and I turned to him. He looked a little scared but he was trying to hide it. We moved swiftly through the crowd, not getting too close or slowing down. When I saw the limo, I reached for the handle and the second it was open, James was jumping in. I closed the door and turned to look at the fan girls as they screamed and tapped on the glass.

"Guys, step back." I told them as Mrs. Diamond walked out. She kept her head low and the girls parted a little for her and I opened the door for her. I climbed in after her and closed the door, letting out a sigh.

"That was the dumbest move we've ever done." Mrs. Diamond said, flattening her skirt.

"But we're alive, thanks to Kendall." James said, smiling at me as the limo driver pulled away.

"Where are we headed Mr. Diamond?" The limo driver asked.

"Um, we're going to the hotel." James told him and I was about to say something but decided against it. When we arrived outside there were a few fans outside waiting. When they saw the limo pull up, they were covering their mouths and taking out their phone. I stepped out followed by Mrs. Diamond and then James, who smiled at the girls before Mrs. Diamond walked pass them.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" James asked them.

"I'm great." One girls said as she tried to contain her emotions.

"Can we have a picture?"

"Sure." James said, smiling. They took a few pictures each and I could see how happy James was and how happy all of the girls are.

"Excuse me." One girl said and it took me a second to realize she was talking to me.

"Yes."

"I don't want to sound rude or anything but who are you?"

"I'm Kendall, James'-"

"New bodyguard and friend." James said, smiling at her before the girls wanted a picture with me.

"James, why would you tell them that?" I asked him as we stepped into the hotel and he just shrugged, smiling.

"Was this your first time being asked for a picture?"

"No, I get asked on a daily basis to be asked for a picture, James. How on earth did you know?" I said, sarcastically and he playfully glared at me before he pushed me. He ran into an elevator that opened and I chased him and made it in just before it closed. I cornered him in the elevator and he stopped me before I could kiss him.

"Cameras." He whispered. I glared at him and his eyes widened, making me smile as I backed up and help my hand over the floor buttons.

"Top floor." He told me and I pressed the button.

"So, why did we come here?"

"I wanted to hangout some more."

"Oh."

When we reached the top floor, James stepped out first with his room key. I closed the door behind us, wondering where the security guards were. James headed into the bedroom of the suit and sat down on the bed, kicking off his shoes. He laid out on the bed and I smiled at him. He threw his hat across the room and let out a sigh.

"Tired?" I asked him.

"Something like that." He said before he sat up as I leaned on the door frame.

"What time are you leaving for the venue?"

"I'm supposed to be there in about three hours but I just sit around for forever."

"Well, what do you want to do until then?"

"I don't know?"

"What do you usually do when I'm not here?"

"I talk to some fans an-"

"Well, let's do that."

"Really?" He said, smiling.

"Yeah, why not?" I walked over and sat down on the bed with him.

"Camille thinks it's tiresome."

"How?" I asked and he just shrugged as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh, you can get my iPad in my bag and we can both talk to them." I reached over to his bag and pulled out his iPad. When I saw that it was him as his background, I rolled my eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked him and he blushed.

"I look like an angel in that picture."

"Right." I said, sliding to unlock the iPad.

"7-9-8-2." James said and I wanted to ask why his password was that but I just shrugged it off. I went to his twitter app and he was already signed in.

"Just reply to a few tweets and retweet and maybe follow some fans, if they aren't too weird." James told me before I click on his mentions tab. As I read through the fans messages, I saw that a lot of them were sending multiple tweets with the same message. I clicked one of the fans and retweeted their tweet about James loving his fans before I followed her. I smirked when I realized that James hadn't followed Katie on Twitter. I went to her page and followed her before going back to his mentions. It actually felt good to respond to the fans even though I wasn't James. They just seemed genuinely happy that they were getting some type of response. About an hour passed and we were sprawled out on the bed, going through fan messages as they flipped out.

"This is pretty awesome." I told James and the happiness on his face was the most prominent I've ever seen. When I faced him, he leaned over and kissed me. I just smiled at him before my phone started ringing. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out to see someone was calling me from my house phone.

"Hello?"

"Kendall."

"Yes, Katie."

"What happened to James?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Kendall, there are new pictures of James on Tumblr and you're in a few of them. Someone said you're his new bodyguard."

"Really?" I asked her in shock and I just know she's rolling her eyes.

"Kendall, I'm serious."

"You know, you haven't called me to see how I'm doing in a while."

"Kendall!" She screamed, making me laugh.

"What was the question again?"

"Kendall, oh my god, would you please tell me what happened to James?"

"James' going to tweet about it in two seconds, also, check your followers." I told her before I hung up.

"Kendall, you're going to drive her insane."

"I know. It's so fun." I refreshed her page to see her tweeting and freaking out. James handed me his phone with a new tweet started.

"I don't know what to say?"

"Just tell them what happened?"

"Oh, I was on a secret date and I got hurt."

"Wait…that was a date?" I asked him and he started blushing, taking his phone back.

"Was that a date, James?" I repeated as I straddled him. He was blushing so hard and I was loving every moment of it. I leaned down and smiled as I inched closer. "Answer me." I whispered and he looked so desperate for this kiss. He leaned forward and I backed up before he could connect out lips.

"James-"

"Okay, fine. It was a date."

"You could've at least treated me to something to eat."

"I was going to order room service."

"So you had all of this planned out?"

"Yes, now give me a kiss." I smiled as I kissed him and he surprised me by rolling us over. He started kissing on my neck and I moaned before I stopped him.

"What?" He asked me.

"Were you trying to give me a hickey?"

"I was but I won't if you don't want me to."

"The only time you can give me a hickey is when we have sex because right now, you're teasing."

"Well, we can just-"

"Not on the first date." I told him, stopping him when he grabbed the hem of my shirt. I smiled up at him as he groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that point eventually." I said, climbing off the bed and I didn't miss the excitement on his face as I headed to the bathroom. I used it and when I came out James was on the hotel room phone. He turned to me when he saw me and pointed to my phone at the corner of the bed. I picked it up before I laid on the bed. I rolled my eyes at the several missed calls from Katie. I grabbed James' iPad and just scrolled down his timeline, reading about the fans freaking out. I read one of them and it had a picture attached and it was me. They were asking who I was and if I was the same guy that helped him at a concert. James hung up the phone and moved so he could see the screen.

"Oh, reply to that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if I should."

"Kendall, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know James. Maybe the press can make up some story."

"You're right but Katie could answer that."

"Crap." I said, grabbing my phone and calling her back.

"Kendall, why-"

"Katie, don't answer any questions about me. Don't tell anyone who I am."

"I told them you were my brother, that's about it."

"Okay, well don't say anything else."

"Only if you let me talk to James."

"Katie, are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I said, handing James the phone.

"What?" He asked looking between me and the phone.

"She wants to speak to you."

"Okay." He said, taking the phone. I could only imagine the things she was asking or telling him. He was talking to her about what happened to his side, so I guess she asked him that.

"Oh, we're discussing it but I think he might be. It's really up to him and someone else." James told her and I wondered if she was asking about me.

There was a knock on the door and I headed over to answer it. When I opened the door, there was a man standing there with the room service cart. He smiled as he pushed it into the room. When James came out of the bedroom the bottom of the cart started moving and the next thing I knew two girls climbed out. I grabbed one of the girls before she could grab James and the guy who pushed the cart in grabbed the other girl. Both of them were trying to struggle away from us as they screamed for James for a picture.

As we pulled them to the door, James stopped us and told the girls that they could have a picture. After they took their pictures, James told them that their actions could land them in jail for trespassing and they quickly apologized and thanked him for the pictures before the room service guy showed them the door. I closed the door and turned to look at James like he was crazy.

"What?"

"Why did you let them take a picture?"

"Because I felt bad that their plan, which was probably elaborate, was going to fail in seconds."

"But you do know now more fans are going to try something like that."

"Kendall, you fail to realize that the fans will continue to do things like this, even if I refused to take pictures with them."

"If you say so." I told him as I pushed the cart into the bedroom. James sat on the bed before there was another knock on the door. When I opened it, his mother walked pass me and into the bedroom.

"Mom? What-"

"Why did you give those girls what they wanted?"

"Mom, please, I already explained this to Kendall. You can yell at me for something I did wrong later."

"Kendall?" She asked before she turned to me.

"Yeah." I said, waving to her and she rolled her eyes before turning back to James.

"James, those girls could've attacked you."

"Mom, those are my fans and all they wanted was a picture."

"You could've just told them to get out."

"But that's rude."

"So is their trespassing into you hotel room."

"Mom, there's nothing we can do now. So, can I just enjoy my food before my concert?"

"Fine." His mother said before she groaned, leaving the room.

"Well, you handled that pretty well."

"I'm just tired of her yelling at me about everything like yelling will make anything change." I sat down next to him on the bed and he leaned his head against me.

"Don't look so sad."

"I just want to have at least one good day where everything goes right. There's always some problem that I have to deal with."

"What about today?"

"Today was great until I bruised my stomach."

"That's a minor setback. If anything it'll make your fans love you more because you're going to be performing for them even when you're hurt."

"You have a weird happy way of thinking about things."

"I try." I said, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him closer. His head leaned against my chest and I could smell lavender and I'm guessing it was coming from his shampoo.

"So, what did you get to eat?" I asked him, trying to take his mind off of bad things he was most likely thinking about.

"Just two cheeseburgers." He said, uncovering one of the dishes.

As we ate, he scrolled down his twitter and I just couldn't help but watch him with a smile on my face. He would laugh here and there at his fans before he continued to scroll. There was another knock on the door but before I could get up to open it, the door was swinging open. James turned and rolled his eyes to see that his mother was back. I guess in the hour she was gone, she found a room key. "James, it's time to leave."

"I'm not a child, I can tell time and when I have to leave." James said, grabbing his phone and sliding it into his pocket. I put our plates back onto the cart as Mrs. Diamond walked out of the room. James grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

"I don't have my phone."

"I have it." James said before we stepped up to the elevator with his mother. Her eyes immediately went to our joined hands and James squeezed to make sure I didn't let go.

Once the elevator doors opened James loosened his grip and let my hand go before pressing the button to the ground floor. When the doors opened, there was an erupting sound of screaming and a few people in the lobby wouldn't stop staring as we walked through. There were security guards all around keeping the fans back. James waved to them before he climbed into the limo. Mrs. Diamond nudged me out of the way as she walked pass me to get into the limo. I rolled my eyes before I climbed in after her, closing the door. James laid out on the opposite side of the limo while Mrs. Diamond sat in the middle, scrolling on her phone. When we arrived at the venue, we headed straight to his changing room and he smiled so hard when he saw the many racks of clothing waiting for him.

"We need to creatively cover up that bruise." Lucy told him and he went searching for different looks. It was fun seeing him search through multiple racks grabbing different articles of clothing. Lucy followed him through the racks and told him what went with what and scolded him on some of the fashion choices he was making. After James made all of his choices, Lucy had all of the racks removed except for the one with the clothes they wanted on it. James took his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and handed it to me.

"Tweet about my side for me while I get changed, please."

"Alright." I told him and he was gone within seconds. I looked at his twitter and tried to think of what he would say. I decided to respond to one of the fans that asked James why he was at the hospital.

"I bruised my side while riding an ATV." I replied and put James' phone on hold. For some reason watching James try on different clothes and asking for my opinion was more fun than I expected. Once they decided on the ones for the show, James came back over and straddled me while I played a game on my phone.

"Sorry if this is really boring." He said and I looked up at him after losing the game.

"It's fun actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Kendall, you're something special, you know that."

"I'm not the one with billions of fans."

"Yeah, but fans won't make you special. It's something you're born with."

"Again, still you."

"Would you just take my compliment so I can kiss you?" I couldn't help but laugh at that before he leaned down and kissed me. He grabbed my face and my hands moved around to grip his ass. Someone cleared their throat and James broke away from me, twisting around to see that Kelly was standing there.

"I would like to do your hair but you're obviously busy." James laughed at Kelly's word before he climbed off of me. The closer it got towards the show, the more people showed up and the hallways got busier and busier. James left for the meet and greet and when he came back, he changed his clothes and a stage hand came in to help him put on his mic. I was surprised when he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and down the hall. He let go of my hand to unbutton some buttons on his shirt before we turned a corner where all of his background dancers and a few important people stood waiting. We formed a little prayer circle before James started the blessing of his show. Once it was over, the background dancers all scattered while James adjusted his mic.

"You can watch the show from anywhere you like." He told me before someone handed me a backstage pass.

"I like the front row view." I told him and he smiled, blushing a little. He looked around and I smirked, knowing that he wanted to kiss me. He gave me a quick peck before he headed to the stage. As I watched the show, there was only one thing going through my mind.

How in the world did I ever get so lucky?

* * *

**A/N: I thought I should end it here because going over the whole concert thing will be boring a second time around and I just loved this cute ending right here. I also liked this chapter because it really focuses on how James and Kendall work together, especially with Mrs. Diamond trying to bribe Kendall out of James' life. I'm interested in seeing everyone's reactions throughout the story's progression so consider leaving a review. They are much appreciated! Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating or say anything last week. College was getting to me and I had so many things due all at once that I wasn't able to focus on this. But don't worry, I'm trying my best for that not to happen anymore. I hope you all will understand. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I can't believe I did that." James said to one of his background dancers.

"Dude, everyone was panicking but I knew you had it." He responded. They were talking about the cartwheel into a backflip James did on stage. It surprised the crap out of me because I had no idea he knew how to do it. James gave another one of his background dancers a hug and she talked about how scared she was for him before he turned into his dressing room, smiling at me.

"How was the show?"

"It was great." I said, smiling at him. He walked over to his chair in front of the mirror and I walked up behind him.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked me and I shrugged, not really focused before I leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Kendall, stop, I'm all sweaty."

"I don't care." I said, nibbling on his ear, making him laugh. He got out of the chair and turned to me.

"Don't make me chase you." I told him and smirked. He ran pass me and I chased him over to the couch. He dodged me and jumped over the coffee table and out into the hallway. I was hot on his trail as he ran pass his mother, who started yelling at him.

We ran pass stage hands and James almost ran into one of them carrying something expensive looking. I almost had him before he turned and ducked under a sign that read the stage. I didn't know another route so I quickly followed him. When I finally caught up to him, he was smirking at me before he was shot up onto the main part of the stage. I heard a few squeals and I turned to see that underneath the stage let out to a ramp. I ran over and up the ramp to see him running towards me. He screamed and turned around, running the opposite direction.

I finally caught up to him and as I wrapped my arms around him, he started laughing, which made me laugh as well. It wasn't until I heard some high pitched voices that I realized that James and I were on the stage. I turned to the source of the high pitched voices to see a few girls were still in the arena. Me and James were trying to catch our breaths as the girls came up to the stage, well as far as they could get, asking for pictures. I let James go and he walked over to them and crouched down so they could get good pictures. After the last picture was snapped, Mrs. Diamond walked out on stage.

"James!"

"Run!" James screamed before he jumped off the stage. I jumped off the stage and ran with him while the fans looked at us in shock. James jumped in a golf cart that was sitting there and started it up. I jumped on the back and he pulled off.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he turned a corner.

"I don't know but isn't this fun!"

"Hell yeah!" I said before James slammed on the breaks, almost hitting a worker.

"Sorry." He said before he pulled off again. We turned another corner and when we saw Mrs. Diamond standing there looking very upset.

"James! Stop the car!" She yelled when she saw him. James stuck his tongue out at her as he drove around her but we were both stopped when several men stood in front of the golf cart. James put it in reverse but before he could back up, the keys were snatched out of the ignition.

"Damn, we're caught." He said, smiling back at me. He stepped out of the golf cart with his hands up and I couldn't help but smile. He got down on his knees and I couldn't control my laughing. A few of the men laughed as well but Mrs. Diamond was not amused.

"James, get off the ground. You need to be heading to change your clothes so you can get back to the hotel and get your rest."

"I'm not tired." James told her as he brushed off his pants. Before the woman could yell, James stopped her and headed in the direction of his dressing room.

"You!" She said, when I stepped off the golf cart.

"Me?" I asked as she stalked towards me.

"This is your fault!" I raised an eyebrow at that accusation before she poked my chest. "James has never been like this until you came around."

"What? Happy?" I asked her and she looked taken aback at that. I took that opportunity to turn and walk away from her. When I got to James' dressing room, he was buttoning up his pants while Lucy placed the pants he had on in a bag.

"What did my mom say to you this time?" James asked me.

"Don't worry about it."

"You said that last time."

"And you still haven't learned." I said, playfully sticking my tongue out at him. He playfully glared at me and when I got closer he got this look on his face. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into my body before connecting our lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck and my hands moved to his ass, making him moan. Lucy had closed the door when she left so when there was a knock at it, James jumped back, thinking it was still opened.

"Relax." I told him before opening the door. His mother glared at me before gesturing to James that it was time to leave.

Men and women entered the room and started packing up things as me and James exited. There was an awkward silence the whole way to the hotel. Once we arrived, there were men pushing back the fans. I stepped out and held the door open for Mrs. Diamond and when James climbed out the screams grew louder. James jogged over to the fans and signed a few things as he walked towards the front.

"I love you, James!"

"I love you too." He said back to one of the fans and she looked like she was about to cry. The smile on James' face was something I could never get tired of.

* * *

When I woke up, I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at James sleep on my chest. It's funny how back at the arena he told his mom that he wasn't tired but the second we got here, he showered and was out like a light. I guess he ran off the rest of the energy he had after the show. The alarm on James' phone woke me up but I cut it off before he woke up. I just wanted to look at him while he was sleep just for a moment before I woke him up. I smirked when I felt his hard on against my leg and remembered how he woke me up the last time. I slowly moved him from my side and once he was laid out on his back, I moved under the blanket and in between his legs. I slowly moved his underwear off and down his long legs before throwing them on the floor.

As I moved back in between his legs, I rubbed my hands on his thighs as I spread them, looking at his gorgeous length. I kissed up his thighs before I ran my tongue along the underside of his dick. He was a little bigger than I had imagined but still not as big as me. I licked along the head and licked up the pre-cum that dribbled out before I took him into my mouth. It's been a while since I've done something like this and that made me all the more excited as I took more of him into my mouth. He started moaning and I felt his legs start to close so I held them open.

I felt his hips start to move and I held them down before I gagged. I pulled back a little before going farther down on him. I looked up when he lifted up the blankets and winked at him, making him moan. His moaning was music to my ears as I sucked him off. He threaded his fingers through my hair and I was glad he wasn't forcing me but rather holding on to me. I remembered that his alarm had already went off, so I sucked harder and took him down as far as I could before I heard him moan my name. He started panting my name and I loosened my grip on his hips, letting him thrust up a little.

"Kendall, I'm going to cum." He told me and I contemplated pulling off but decided against it. I also didn't give it much thought about whether I should swallow of not, so when he looked down at me, I just stuck my tongue out, showing him his cum before swallowing it.

"Oh my god." He said, laying his head back on the pillow. I kissed my way back up his body before I kissed his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"We have to get up now." I told him and he groaned before I helped him out of the bed.

* * *

As the limo pulled up to Mrs. Lauren house, I was dreading having to get out of the car and James sat on my lap the whole ride there and didn't move once the limo stopped. "I don't want you to leave." James mumbled as he kissed me again.

"I don't want to leave either but I have to." I said once we paused on kissing. He tried to kiss me again but I knew one of us had to stop it and I knew it wasn't going to be James. "James, you're going to miss your plane."

"I don't care."

"I know you don't but you have obligations."

"I don't care."

"James." He frowned at me and climbed off my lap. I opened the door to the limo and James grabbed my hand, climbing out with me. Since I didn't have any bags, I headed in the house and James was still holding my hand. One of the guards opened the door for me and James followed me into the house. I turned to face him and he looked like he was about to cry.

"James, you know you have to let me go."

"I don't want to." He said before he wrapped his arms around me. I held him close to me and I couldn't stop thinking about how much fun we had in the short time we spent together. When he took a step back and let me go, I couldn't help but pull him in for a kiss as I wiped his tears with my thumbs. When we disconnected, we still had our foreheads together and the look in his eyes made me want to cry too.

"I am going to miss you so much and when the tour is over, I am coming right back."

"James, I-"

"There's nothing you can say that will stop me."

"I was just going to say that I'll be here, waiting for you."

"Oh." He said, smiling before we kissed one last time. I could never get tired of doing that and I can't wait for the day that we'll be able to do nothing but lay in bed all day. I watched him walk to the limo before the driver opened the door for him. He turned to me and smiled before he got in. I watched as the limo drove away before I walked back in the house and closed the door. I leaned up against it as a few tears escaped my eyes. At that moment, I knew. I knew that he has affected me more than anyone else has. I let out a deep sigh before I heard footsteps from behind me. I quickly wiped my tears before I turned to see Mrs. Lauren standing there.

"Sorry for staying out all night. I meant to call you but-"

"It's fine. I know you were busy." She said smiling at me. I returned the smile but I knew she could feel the way I was feeling.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take a shower before we start doing whatever it is you want to do."

"Oh, go right ahead." She said, gesturing in the direction of where my room was. I nodded before heading there to take a quick but well deserved shower.

* * *

Mrs. Lauren's POV

I knew from the moment I saw the boys that they were a strong young couple. I've known James for so many years and I've never seen him this happy since he got his record deal. I don't know about that Camille girl he's supposedly dating but I knew it was a set up from the moment it was announced. It didn't give off that vibe that he and Kendall are constantly giving off. I watched the two of them as they said their goodbyes and I couldn't stop myself from shedding a tear. Before I could say anything to encourage Kendall to chase after James, he was apologizing for staying out all night.

I didn't know what to think after that but once he returned from his shower, he was ready to do anything I wanted to do. I decided to do something that could possibly take his mind off of things and took him golfing. The only problem is neither of us knew what we were doing so we just ended up swinging and hoping for the best. I saw that it was doing the trick but it only lasted for a while before he had a look on his face.

That night, I wanted to go to his room and share a tub of ice cream with him but then I realized that I'm probably not going to eat much and he was probably going to want to talk to James on the phone. I couldn't stop thinking about their goodbyes and ended up watching a cliché romantic movie that was on one of the premium channels.

That's when I got an idea.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I woke up with a sort of melancholy feel that I hoped didn't show as much as I felt it. Yesterday was made so much better with Mrs. Lauren and I can honestly say that I had a great time golfing. Who would've known that those words would be even a thought in my mind? Right after I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair, my phone started ringing. When I went to answer it, I was surprised to see that it was home calling. Then again, it could be Katie calling to annoy me about something else that she wanted to know. "Hello?"

"Kendall! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Mom." I said, smiling as I held the phone up to my ear.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Oh, is work driving you a little crazy?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry, I'm strong." I told her and I could hear her laughing which made me smile. "Do you know when you'll be able to come back home?"

"I don't know. I haven't even been here that long."

"It's been too long."

"But isn't what you've always wanted?"

"Not anymore." She said making me frown.

"Don't worry. I'm taking good care of myself."

"I see, hanging out with James Diamond." When she mentioned his name, I couldn't help but smile despite how I was feeling about him leaving.

"Mom-"

"Katie's been showing me the pictures."

"What pictures?"

"The pictures of you at the hospital with him and at his concert backstage. There's even a video of you running with him."

"Oh look at the time, I have to get ready for work."

"Kendall."

"Mom, I'm serious." I said, trying not to smile, knowing she'd be able to hear it in my voice.

"It's late in the evening."

"Mom, time change."

"Oh right."

"I'll call you later."

"Okay but we're going to be talking about you hanging out with him."

"Okay, mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Once I was off the phone, I couldn't stop thinking about how many different reactions she would have if I told her we were dating. I couldn't help but get a little sad about us dating since we weren't really official, at least to us anyway. I wanted to call him before my day started but I had no idea how the time change was and how he was dealing with it. As I put on my shoes, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, while tying my shoes. The door cracked open and one of the guards peeked his head in.

"Mrs. Lauren wants to see you right away." He told me and I nodded my head before I stood up and followed him out. "She's out back having breakfast." I walked out the back doors and saw her sitting there sipping her tea with a half-eaten sandwich in front of her.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Lauren?" I asked and she gestured for me to sit down before she put her tea cup down.

"Kendall, I want to talk to you about something."

"If it's about me staying out, I-"

"No, hush up. It's not about that and I said it was fine." I silently waited for her to continue after that instead of making a fool out of myself. "From the second you got here, I could see how eager you were about working for me and it's the best feeling to see someone so young willing to work for an old woman like me. I mean, we went shopping and you carried my bags for crying out loud. You're not as grumpy as my other bodyguards." She said, turning to look at the bodyguard who stood near the back door. I couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded her way.

"See, strictly business always. It gets kind of boring after a while. For a while now, I've felt like there's…I don't know, something different and it wasn't until last night that-"

"I apologize but Mrs. Lauren, where are you going with this." I asked her and she snapped her fingers, making me jump a little. The bodyguard she was just talking about handed her a folder and I grew a little more nervous than before, not knowing what was going through that woman's brain.

"Kendall, what I am trying to say is, in this folder is a plane ticket and directions to James' hotel that he's staying in." My jaw dropped as those words left her mouth. Was she really doing this?

"I saw how heartbroken you were yesterday and I can't live with myself knowing that I'm keeping you two apart. I'm going to miss your presence here but I know James needs you way more than I do."

"Mrs. Lauren, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just take the folder and get in the limo out front. I've had your bags packed up while we spoke and they're waiting for you. Now, go catch your flight." We both got up from the table and I gave her the biggest hug.

"Thank you, so much."

"Oh and don't worry, I'll still be paying you."

"Mrs. Lauren-"

"Ah, ah, I don't want to hear anything but a thank you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're so welcome. Oh and have a talk with the manager to get an extra key to the room."

"You're the best boss ever." I told her, giving her another hug before she handed me the folder and turned me to the door. As I walked in the house, I could hear her speak mostly to herself.

"Damn, I'm good." There was no doubt in my mind that Mrs. Lauren is the best person in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously Mrs. Lauren needs the best boss award for this. It's funny because as I was typing this, I had no idea where I was going with it until I brought in Mrs. Lauren's POV. Then everything seemed to come to life from typing her POV. Once again, I am sorry for not updating last Sunday and I hope that you can forgive me. Thanks for reading and I encourage reviews as they are greatly appreciated. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Sunday everyone. Sorry that this update is a little later than usual but I was having some issues with school that I had to get sorted out. Don't worry, everything's all good! I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Bodyguard :D**

* * *

The ride to the airport was so agonizing for me because I was trying to think of the many different things that I could surprise James. When I got to the airport, I got out of the limo and checked my bags before going through security and checking in. As I waited for the plane to board, I started thinking about James even more. How would he react? I mean, obviously he would be really excited to see me but what if he- No, I can't think like that, nothing negative. I took out my phone and took the chance of texting James, hoping it wasn't some ungodly hour. I looked back at my ticket, reading it over and over thinking about how cliché this was. I mean, I'm going to be meeting James in Paris, France. Now, I just need a way to surprise him. My phone vibrated and I excitedly unlocked it.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you."

"Aww."

"Kendall, I can honestly say that I have never had so much fun with someone in my life."

"James, please, you must say that to all of your temporary bodyguards." I texted him, smiling when he replied with a laughing emoji.

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too but have you honestly never had so much fun with anyone before."

"Don't judge me." He sent with the blushing emoji.

"I'm not judging, I'm just saying, you've never done anything fun like running around like a kid."

"I didn't really have a childhood. Everything was always about learning something or practicing my vocals." After his response a few kids came walking pass me cheering about how much fun they had which gave me an idea for what I could do.

"Aww that must have sucked but look at you now."

"Yeah, if you look on the bright side of things."

"Can you try and do that for me? Please. It'll make me feel so much better knowing that you aren't sitting around sad."

"I can't do that. Like you said, I have obligations."

"Exactly, so chin up and we'll be back together before you know it." I texted him with a kissy face emoji. He sent a few back before I had to board my plane.

* * *

The flight was extremely longer than I had expected but then again we had to fly across countries. We took a stop in Singapore but I barely did anything because I was trying to keep my phone alive for as long as possible. Once we finally arrived in France, it was about mid-day around the time James would go to the venue and start getting ready for his concert. I got my bags and I was surprised when someone tapped my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw that there was a man in a suit and a girl.

"I was sent by Mrs. Lauren."

"Oh." I said, taking off my headphones.

"I'm also not with her." He said, and I was surprised how blunt he was. The girl standing there looked at him before she looked at me and smiled.

"Um…can I have a picture?"

"With me?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Sure." I noticed that she had on a bracelet that said Diamonette as she held her phone up. I smiled as we took the selfie and she gave me a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I turned to the driver and he looked at the girl and gestured for us to start walking.

"Are you famous?" He asked me and I thought it was pretty funny.

"No, I'm just good friends with someone who is." I told him, laughing a little as he helped me put my bags in the car.

"If you don't mind me asking, who?"

"James Diamond." He paused and looked at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." We got in the car and I pulled out my phone to text James.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, still missing you though." He texted back and it made all of this so much better.

"I miss you too."

"I'm running a sound check before the concert so I'll text you later."

"Okay." I responded before I looked up to see the driver looking at me while we waited at a red light. He turned his eyes back to the road but I could still see him glancing back at me. I ignored him as I looked out the window to see someone riding pass on a bike.

Once we arrived at the hotel, I instantly knew it was James' because there were a few fans sitting around. Luckily I arrived in a black truck instead of a limo otherwise they would've been on me in a heartbeat, thinking I was James. When I got out the car, a few of them turned to look at me but I looked away. The driver opened the trunk and helped me with my bags. Once, I had them stacked properly on top of my rolling suitcase, I headed towards the front. Once the driver drove off, a few fans stared at me as I walked into the hotel.

"Wait…" One of them said to the other one and I was in the hotel before they figured out who I was. I walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the woman.

"Bonjour."

"Hello." I said, praying the little French I knew would help me in my situation.

"I, uh, we don't have much rooms available."

"Oh, you speak English?"

"Oui, I mean yes, it's one of the things that got me this job but I do sometimes switch it up accidentally."

"Oh, that's cool. Someone called in yesterday."

"Oh, you're, uh, Kendall Knight?" I nodded and she smiled before she proceeded to the file cabinet behind her.

"May I see your I.D. for security purposes?"

"Sure." I said, pulling out my wallet. I showed it to her and she smiled before handing me the card.

"Luke, here, will help you with your bags and show you to your room."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I followed Luke to the elevator and up to James' room.

When the elevator stopped and we walked down the hallway, I saw a guard standing in front of the door. He was the same one that was in Australia and he recognized me and took a step aside. I opened the door and Luke carried my bags in and I thanked him before he left. I walked into the bedroom to see that James' things were sprawled along the bed and his suitcase was half open with his iPad sitting on top. I grabbed my bags and moved them into the room before I walked into the bigger part of the suit. It was weird being in this hotel room by myself.

There were pictures all along the walls and some of them looked pretty old. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting and it looked so perfect that I had to take out my phone and take a picture of the orange skylight above the buildings. That's when I got an idea. I wanted to take a look around to see if I could find some type of souvenirs while I waited for James to come back, so that I could surprise him. I grabbed my room key and made sure I had my phone and wallet before I exited the room. The guard looked at me and I smiled back at him before I took the elevator down to the lobby.

"Hi, I wanted to ask if there are any souvenir shops around here." I asked the woman at the front desk and she smiled.

"Of course, there's one down the street from here on the right, you can't miss it."

"Thank you." I said before I walked out of the hotel. I quickly walked passed the fans that was there, not making eye contact with them as I looked for a shop. I smiled when I saw one and headed inside. There were so many great things for sale here but a few of them were a bit overpriced. I grabbed a magnet that I knew my mom was going to love and a mini Eiffel Tower for Katie. Once I purchased the items, I headed back to the hotel while thinking of how I was going to surprise James. I remembered the idea I got when I was in the airport and it made me smile just thinking about how happy James was going to be. When I got to the hotel, two girls walked up to me and I wanted to avoid them but that would be really rude.

"Um, hello."

"Hi." I said as one of them seemed to struggle with speaking English.

"My name is Veronica." I nodded and she turned to her friend.

"I'm Victoria and…do you know James Diamond?" I really didn't want to answer her question but I knew if she was asking, she knew the answer. She just wanted to confirm it before she asked me anything. I nodded my head and they both squealed before they asked me for a picture.

After we took the picture, I quickly headed back into the hotel in order to not cause any more attention to myself. I waved to the woman at the desk and held up my bag slightly to thank her as I headed to the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, I saw that there was a small flower shop. There was no way that flowers would last until I got home so I didn't stop the elevator doors close. Once I got to the room, I put the bag next to my other bags before I started to survey the room.

James said that he didn't really have a childhood so I wanted to recreate that in the hotel room. I headed into the small living room and smiled when I saw that there was a ceiling fan. I went into the bedroom and stripped off the top sheet and blanket. I grabbed a chair and tied an end part of the sheet to the ceiling fan and draped the rest of it over the back of the couch. I went in the closet and grabbed the extra sheets that were in there and used them to finish the rest of my makeshift tent. I took the blanket and flipped it over and laid it on the floor before taking a step back to view my tent. Now all I have to do is wait for James to show up.

I sat down and grabbed my phone before I remembered that James had a few of his contacts on his iPad. I got up and went in the room and grabbed the iPad. I sat there at the unlock screen before I remembered what he said the password was. I typed it in and it unlocked before I went over to the contacts app. I found Kelly's number and texted it from my phone and saved it.

"Hey, this is Kendall."

"How did you get my number?"

"Long story short, I have James' iPad."

"Did he leave it with you?"

"No, I'm in his hotel room. I'm going to surprise him."

"Good because he won't shut up about you."

"Aww." I replied, smiling.

"Can you text me when he's done with the concert and on the way back to the hotel?"

"Sure." Now all I had to do was wait for her text and then I can get things ready. I need something to present besides this poorly made tent. I remembered the flower shop downstairs and grabbed my key card and headed to the elevator. I took it down to the lobby and smiled at the girl at the desk before I walked into the flower shop.

"Hello." The store owner greeted.

"Hi." I responded before I went searching for the perfect flowers. I wonder what James' favorite flowers are. I pulled out my phone and googled my question. I don't know if I should be impressed that it popped up immediately or weirded out. His favorite flowers were blue orchids. That's actually a very beautiful flower. I walked up to the front counter of the shop and the cashier smiled.

"Bonjour."

"Hi, um, do you have a blue orchid here?"

"Blue Orchid?" He asked with his accent and I nodded. He smiled before he walked away from the counter. I watched him walk towards the back of the store and when he came back, I smiled upon seeing him holding the flower in a beautiful vase. I paid the almost ridiculous price for it before I headed back into the room. Once I sat the flower down where James would see it, I decided to just rest my eyes a little.

* * *

I jumped when my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket to see Kelly was calling.

"Hello?"

"You don't know how to respond to a text message?"

"I-uh, I went to sleep, sorry."

"This was your plan so you're only failing yourself. James is on the way up now. I tried to stall as much as possible."

"Oh shit, thanks Kelly."

"You're welcome." Kelly said before I hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and ran to the door and peeked out of the peep hole and saw nothing but the shoulder of the security guard. I wonder if he ever gets a break. I ran to the bathroom to make sure I didn't look like I had just woken up before I ran back to stand in front of the door. I could hear some voices and I was getting a little nervous. What if…no, he wants me here and I'm going to make his day.

"Mom, please, I just want to shower and enjoy some peace and quiet. You can lecture me tomorrow." James said and I didn't hear any other footsteps so I figured he was on the phone. He greeted the security guard outside before I heard the door begin unlocking. My heart was pounding and I didn't know what to do with my hands that were starting to sweat.

"How was the concert Mr. Diamond?"

"It was amazing but this shower and bed is going to feel so much better."

"I hear you on that one."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. Diamond." James had his back to me as he spoke to the man and I should be upset that he isn't more aware of his surroundings. I just stood there and waited for him to scream or something. Once the door closed, he reached to take off his shirt as he turned around and before he could get the shirt over his head, I grabbed him by his hips.

"God, I've missed those abs." I whispered and he gasped, pushing away from me. He ripped the shirt off his head and the look on his face was priceless.

"KENDALL!" He screamed before he ran and jumped on me, wrapping his legs and arms around me. I backed up into a wall before I fell over as he kissed all on me. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he was being. Things got a little heated when he started kissing and sucking on my neck before he began sucking on my ear lobe.

"James, James, calm down." I said, bringing his face in front of mine. He kissed me on my lips before he unwrapped his legs from around my waist.

"Crap, I probably smell." He said, unwrapping his arms from around me.

"I wasn't going to say anything but…" I said, jokingly and he playfully glared at me before he pushed me. He walked into the bedroom and I took the opportunity to stare at his ass.

"Are those your bags?" He asked, turning to me, catching me staring at his ass. I smiled and nodded and he looked confused. "But don't you-"

"Nope. She told me that she didn't want to keep us apart."

"Does that mean you'll be with me for the rest of my tour?"

"I'll be here for as long as you want me here." I told him and he beamed so bright, I thought his face was going to be like that forever.

"If I didn't think I stink right now, I would kiss you." I grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss after he said that and I could feel him smile against my lips.

"Didn't stop you before." I whispered when we broke apart. He looked so flustered and I laughed so hard when he just slipped into the bathroom blushing.

"Don't be in there too long." I told him before I sat down on the bed. I could hear him start the shower and I suddenly didn't know what to do with myself. A part of me wanted to join him but then another part of me wondered if he was hungry.

Should I order room service for when he gets out? Yeah that sounds romantic but I don't speak french. I also have no idea what this menu says. I got distracted when I heard music starting to play. I smiled when I realized that it was the beginning of Beyonce's Partition. I laid back on the bed and listened to the song that James was playing while he showered. I laughed a little as James started singing almost every part of Yonce. I was surprised that he knew all of the words. When the song changed to the actual Partition part of the song, he kept on singing. He makes my shower voice sound ten times worse. I mean, he sounds good out of the shower and in the shower he sounds even better. When he got out, I sat up and watched him walk out with a towel around his waist. I smirked as I watched the water drip down the creases of his abs.

"Okay, now I'm clean." He announced and I couldn't help but smile, standing up. I walked over to him and pushed him up against the wall. He gasped and I immediately attacked his neck, sucking on it.

"Kenda-Oh god-I-_fuck_-th-the wall."

"Don't care." I mumbled in between sucks.

"C-Cold." He said, squirming out of my grip. I turned and leaned against the wall as he moved to the bed.

"Besides, I don't think it would be the smartest move to do anything right now."

"Why not?"

"Because, I have a concert tomorrow and I don't want whatever we do to interfere with that." As he said that, I walked towards him and pushed him back onto the bed. He gasped and before he could move, I blocked him in with my arms and he smiled up at me.

"Kendall, we can't and I just got out of the shower."

"You aren't paying the water bill." I said, leaning down to kiss his collar bone.

"I'm almost positive if we do this right now, I'm going to be in pain tomorrow."

"What's so bad about that?" I asked kissing behind his ear before I took the lobe into my mouth, sucking on it. His slight gasp turned into a moan as I gripped the front of his towel.

"Ken-"

"You wanted to have sex with me the second you saw me, didn't you?" I whispered to him and he nodded his head. "So what's stopping you?"

"I-I already showered."

"That's it? Come on James, I know you must be wondering what'll happen if we went through with this." I whispered as I felt him slowly get hard against the towel.

"Imagine me completely ravishing you. I'd start by undoing this towel and kissing down your hot body before taking you into my warm mouth. After I get you just close enough to the edge, I'll open you up using just my tongue, enjoying the way you squirm and moan my name, begging for me to fuck you." As I rubbed him through the fabric of the towel, I could feel myself start to get hard as I continued to speak.

"I'll go nice and slow as I stroke myself, getting my dick nice and slick with lube. Just before you could beg me again to fill you up, I'll slowly push inside of you. You'll moan out my name as you feel me sliding into you raw." I moved down and started sucking on his neck, determined to leave at least one hickey. I unfolded the towel and gripped James as I sucked harder on his neck.

"Once I'm completely inside of you and you feel me stretching you in ways my tongue couldn't possibly have done, I'll slowly begin to pull out. I'll stop just when the head is still inside before I drive forward, drive all the way home, filling you up with so much force that the whole bed shakes. I'll do this over and over until you're screaming for me to finally just give it to you like some French whore. As I'm pounding into you, I'll grab your dick and stroke you along with my hard thrusts, bringing you closer and closer to the brink of cumming all over yourself before stopping completely." I stopped stroking him and kissed the hickey I successfully place on his neck.

"Kendall." James moaned and I knew I had him right where I wanted him.

"The second my name leaves your lips, I'll drive myself into you harder than before right against your prostate, cumming deep inside of you. As you feel me push each drop of cum in you, I'll continue to stroke you until you're spilling all over yourself." Right after I said that James started cumming.

"Then tomorrow when you're performing, you'll still feel hints of pain that will remind you of when I claimed you." I finished as he came down from his orgasm. I let go of him and watched as he caught his breath. He looked down at me and I brought my hand up to my mouth, licking his cum off.

"Jesus Christ." James said, laying his head against the mattress.

"You made a mess." I said, climbing off of him. He looked down at his abs covered in his cum and glared at me as he sat up.

"Asshole." He said as he stood up and grabbed his towel, throwing it at me. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I stood there, holding the towel, knowing he was going to need it.

"Kendall." James said a minute after he turned the water back on.

"Yes." I said opening the door. When I did, James hugged me with his wet body, soaking my clothes.

"Thanks for the towel." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I guess this means I have to get out of these wet clothes." I pulled my shirt over my head and undid my jeans, sliding them off with my underwear and kicking off my socks.

"Kendall, what are yo-"

"Showering, duh." I said, stepping into the shower with him. I pulled him close to me and he couldn't hide the smile that was on his face. He started blushing the more I stared at him before he moved us under the spray of the water, making me laugh a little before I brought our lips together.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you did all of this for me. I must say your attention to detail was amazing."

"Are we talking about the surprise or the thing that happened?" I asked and he gestured to the makeshift tent we were currently laying under. Once we got out of the shower and put on underwear, James took a look around the room, noticing the orchid first before the tent. We managed to order room service and had a nice small dinner inside the tent before we laid down.

"Kendall."

"Yeah."

"You make me so happy."

"Aww, you make me happy too, James."

"Good." He said, draping a leg over me. Just as we were about to drift off to sleep, I had a thought.

"What's going to happen when your mom finds out?"

"I have no idea nor do I care. Now, go to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, when I was typing this I had no idea where I was going with the sexy talk but I got really into it for some reason. I know it was probably random but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know some of you are probably waiting for them to actually have sex but I think that last bit has tamed that thirst a little. I would appreciate it if you guys would leave a review. It would be nice to hear what you guys think of this chapter. Thank you for reading! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this update is coming so late. I have been spending so much time typing a research paper that I didn't realize what day it was. Luckily, I had this already uploaded and ready to go. So, enjoy :D**

* * *

I jumped up to the sound of the door slamming before I heard heels clicking. I know Kelly doesn't normally wear heels so I just automatically glared at whoever it was. "James?" I groaned and laid back down at the sound of Camille's voice.

"Why?" James whispered, making me giggle.

"James, baby, I'm here in Paris! I-" Camille stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me and James up under the tent I created. "What is he doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? Who gave you a key?" James asked her, sitting up.

"Your mom gave me a key and told me to wake you up so you can take me shopping."

"I'm not going shopping with you." James quickly said and I tried to hide my laughter as her face fell.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"James, do I need to make a phone call?"

"Make the damn phone call, I-"

"James, just go get dressed." I told him and he looked at me in shock.

"Kenda-"

"It's Paris, James. You have to go shopping."

"I don't want to go shopping with her." He said, pouting.

"Then go shopping with me and she can tag along."

"…Okay." He said, jumping up and running into the bedroom. I sat there smiling at Camille while she glared at me.

"I'm not going shopping with you." She stated after there was a silence between us.

"You don't have a choice." I said as I got up off of the floor. I took down the 'tent' and placed all of the blankets in the corner. Camille walked over to the couch and sat down, folding her arms while I walked into the bedroom. James had two different pairs of jeans on the bed and three different shirts.

"Help me." He said when he saw me.

"James, just throw something on."

"I can't just throw something on. What if someone sees me? How will a fan react seeing me dres-"

"James, your fans don't care what you wear. If they see you they will be more interested in talking to you or getting a picture."

"So I need to look presentable."

"You look presentable now."

"I have on underwear."

"Exactly." I said, grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my bag before heading into the bathroom.

"You're not helping." He said while I was in the bathroom. I ignored him and continued to brush my teeth. I rolled my eyes when he came into the bathroom but I couldn't hide my smile even with a brush in my mouth. He bumped me with his hip as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste.

I started thinking way too much about how in this moment I'm standing next to the world's biggest star and he's just so happy because I'm here. I finished brushing my teeth and spit into the sink before washing it down. I smiled in the mirror and James smiled too before I kissed him on his cheek. I smiled a little harder as his cheeks turned a little red. It's so cute how he reacts when I do the simplest things with him. I walked out of the bathroom and opened up my suitcase taking out the first shirt I saw. I grabbed a pair of pants and socks, throwing everything onto the bed.

"Is that how you get dressed?"

"Yes, it's very…freeing."

"But what if your clothes are wrinkled?"

"James, we're going to the mall. There is no reason for you to be this nervous."

"I'm not nervous. I just want to look good."

"Then why are you trying? I don't care what you wear and neither do your fans."

"I know, I know but-"

"No buts. Wear what you want. Don't think about the magazines or press or anything other than yourself."

"Kendall, that's not how this life works. I can't just step out in anything."

"I may not know much about this lifestyle but look at the biggest stars besides yourself. Lady Gaga wears absolutely whatever she wants. If she wants to be naked she will wear as minimal amount of clothes possible. There are thousands of examples but you get my point."

"I'll take your word for it." James said before he looked down at the clothes he laid out. I sighed when he didn't make a decision and instead just looked at them before looking at me. I walked over and turned him around.

"What are yo-"

"Shh and don't look." I said as I moved the clothes all around. I covered his eyes before I turned him around.

"Ken-"

"Point to what you want to wear."

"I honestly don't think this is smart."

"Just pick something."

"Okay, um, this and that." He said, pointing.

"Considering both of those were shirts, I doubt that's your final decision." He laughed at that before pointing to two things again. I turned him around and grabbed the items he didn't choose and put them in his suitcase.

"Okay, here's what you will be wearing today." I said before I turned him back around. "I don't want to hear anything about your decision."

"I wasn't going to say anything." James said, putting on the pants. I got the feeling that he really wanted to say something but I was happy he held it back. I heard the sound of heels clicking and I sighed, turning to look at Camille.

"You're wearing that?" She asked.

"I-"

"Yes, he is, now stop talking about it." I interrupted, combing my hair. I put my shoes on and when James was ready, we all left out of the hotel room. I made sure to grab a room key when James was pulled out the door by Camille.

* * *

Walking the streets of Paris is really amazing. I mean, if you ignore the people looking behind me at James and Camille. There was a bodyguard behind them and I've never seen him before so I'm guessing he's for Camille. I'm supposed to be James' so I have to walk in front of him, despite his begging that I walk next to him. I love that he's becoming more and more confident with having me around, I just don't want him to do something he's going to regret.

We stopped at a few shops around where James got a weird looking clock and Camille just grimaced at everything. I could tell she only wanted to go to shopping so James could buy her stuff. I figured it must be a part of their agreement because James would give her this weird fake smile when she would ask for something. I guess appearances really mean a lot to him. We spent a little too much time in one shop and when it was time to leave, there was a crowd outside. Me and the other bodyguard, who I learned is named Julian, walked to the front of the store to meet the crowd. We both opened the glass doors and slid past enough so that we could close the door.

"Ladies, you have to move back if you want James and Camille to come outside." Julian translated my words for the girls and they all started to tell each other to back up in French. Julian said something else in French and the girls almost instantly got a sad look on their faces. When we went back in the store, I turned to Julian.

"What did you tell them?"

"That James and Camille won't be signing any autographs or taking pictures."

"Why tell them that?"

"So they won't rush them, screaming for pictures."

"You know that's not going to work." I told him and he rolled his eyes at me as we reached James and Camille. James was typing out something on his phone while Camille talking about something James obviously didn't care about.

"Camille, the situation has been handled. We can leave now."

"Finally." Camille said, handing her bags to Julian. I kind of pitied him, especially if he has to deal with her 24/7.

"What's wrong?" James asked me.

"Julian told the girls that you and Camille won't be taking photos or autographs, which I think is ridiculous. I've been on the other side with Katie and some girls seem like their lives will be made if they could get a picture with their favorite celebrity."

"Yeah but we can't please everyone and keep things in order."

"What if we could, there's nothing but a small crowd. I think they got in a line you could move quickly."

"Kendall, that's very optimistic but that can never happen. More girls will show up and I'll be out here taking pictures forever." I sighed knowing James was probably right. I just didn't like how sad the girls looked when Julian said those words. When the doors opened, the girls started screaming while others were waving and screaming greetings at James, trying not to cry. James waved to the girls as I put myself between them and him. Julian shielded Camille like she was a precious jewel and the girls were trying to kill her. In reality, the girls were more interested in James more than Camille.

"Do you think we should continue shopping?" I asked James.

"No, the crowd will just get bigger and bigger." Camille said and I ignored her looking at James.

"Kendall, I know you want to keep shopping but Camille's right. The crowd will only get bigger the more times we stop." I couldn't argue with him since this was something that he wanted to do so I just nodded and moved with everyone else.

This will be the only time Camille wins.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, James was going through his bags and the things that he bought while Camille had a conversation with Julian. I, on the other hand, spent my time sitting on the couch, staring at the fantastically detailed ceiling before my phone rang. I smiled when I saw it was Katie.

"Hello?"

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it over there?"

"About 3 o'clock. Why?" I asked her.

"Fuck yeah. Fuck Mrs. Fornsith."

"Who is that?"

"My geography teacher." Katie said and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was never good at geography either."

"No, I'm good at it. She just doesn't think so."

"You mean, just like how you're good at knitting?" I asked, knowing that she's terrible at knitting.

"Knitting is a hard thing to accomplish Kendall."

"What do you want, Katie?"

"Okay, don't hang up on me. Also, just take this into consideration for my well-being."

"What?"

"Just…can I speak to James?"

"He's not here."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Kendall, I am looking at pictures of you, James, Camille, and her bodyguard Julian entering the hotel not that long ago."

"He's sleep." I said, wondering how in the world she's keeping up with everything from her room. She's probably keeping my mom updated on everything too.

"You just said he wasn't there."

"Because he's sleep."

"Kendall, please?"

"What are you going to ask him?"

"I have to tell you?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to ask him about something a fan was worrying about. Like a change in his set list."

"I don't believe you but okay." I said, getting up. When I walked into the room, James was trying to somehow put his stuff in his suitcase.

"James." I said, trying not to laugh at how he was contorting his body. "My little sister wants to speak to you."

"Okay." He said, reaching out for the phone. I handed it to him and he smiled before he greeted her. I was trying to figure out how the conversation was going while James answered back but all he was saying is yes and no before he looked over at me. He continued to say yes or no before he said he was sorry.

"Well, I'll more than likely be on tour again by then." He said and I glared at my phone, knowing Katie probably asked him something she had no business asking him. When he hung up the phone, he handed it back to me.

"What did she ask you?"

"She asked me if I could perform at her birthday party."

"I knew she lied to me." I said as I pulled my phone out again.

"Kendall, it's not a big deal." He said, holding my hand to stop me from calling her.

"I told her not to-"

"I think it's cute how you think her being a huge fan will affect us."

"I-That's not-"

"Yes, it is. Kendall you do this every time she calls and asks to speak to me."

"It's just I don't want you to think that I'm only with you for her benefit." I said and he smiled.

"That's so cute but I know you're with me for your benefit."

"That's not what-"

"I know what you meant." He said, placing his hands on my shoulder. "Calm down, okay."

"I'm not panicking."

"I didn't say you were which means you were." He said and I was about to counter but then it sounded like glass hit the floor. When we walked out of the bedroom, Camille was standing by the counter and the blue orchid was on the floor. The dirt was all over the floor and the glass it was in was shattered and mixed in it as well.

"I'm so sorry. My purse must've hit it somehow." She said as she put on her shades and I just glared at her. James clinched his fists as Julian walked pass the mess to go to the front door.

"Get out." James said, lowly. Julian opened the door but Camille didn't move.

"Why? Was this flower special to you?" She asked him and his fists clinched tighter.

"I guess someone should've picked a sturdier vase." She said, wiping off her purse as she looked at me before looking back at James. "It seemed a little cheap."

I slid my hand around James' and slid my fingers in between his. She looked down at our hands before she turned around and walked out of the door. Julian followed after her, holding all of her bags. There was a silence as the door closed and as soon as it did, James took a step forward and picked the flower up off the ground. He was looking down at the flower and I walked up behind him, rubbing his back before I saw a tear hit a petal of the flower.

"James."

"I hate that woman, so much." He said before he really broke down. I helped him stand up and hugged him. He accepted the hug and I could feel him cling on to me tighter than he's ever done. It almost seems like he didn't want to let go but when he did he announced he was going to go lay down. I took the flower from him and sat it on the counter before I went looking for a key card to the room. I remembered that there was one in the bedroom.

When I entered into the bedroom, I saw that James was already in the bed and his clothes were on the floor. He was holding onto a pillow and he seemed like he was sleep already. I grabbed the key card and headed out to go get a maid and find another vase.

* * *

When I got back in the room, I went into the bedroom to check on James. I walked in the room and the bed was empty. I checked the bathroom and it was empty. I checked around the whole room and James was nowhere to be found. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, getting more nervous after every ring.

"Fuck." I said, when it went to his voicemail. The guard for the room had went home sometime while I was gone so I couldn't ask him where James went. I looked around the bedroom for any indicator of where he might've gone and when I saw that there were brochures opened on the dresser, I knew exactly where he was going. The sun was starting to set as I made my way out of the room and down the hall. I decided to skip the steps since I knew fans were probably still outside. I asked one of the maids if there was a different way out of the building and she pointed to a door.

As I stepped outside, I realized that I was in an alley behind the building. I walked a little down the alleyway before going back onto the main street. I took out my phone and googled the location for the Eiffel Tower. It wasn't that far from here but there was no way that I was going to catch a taxi around here and not get noticed. I kept my head down and tried to blend in as I walked along the streets, hoping one of James' fans didn't recognize me. It's weird because I'm almost positive James is doing the same thing. Unless he just walk straight out the front door… I pulled out my phone and dialed Katie's number.

"Hello?"

"What's the latest on James?"

"He's in the hotel…right."

"Okay, baby sis, I have to be honest with you, he's not. So I need you to make sure he hasn't been seen lately by anyone. I need you to get your little fandom mind on it, please."

"Did you lose him?"

"No, I didn't- Okay, yes I did. But that's not the point of all of this."

"So, what is the point?"

"Just find him and I'll do something to make up for this."

"Cool." She said before I hung up. I continued navigating my way through the streets of Paris before I saw the Eiffel Tower. By the time I reached it the sun was almost gone and there was no sign of James anywhere. I sighed when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kendall, I think he's on the second level of the Eiffel Tower."

"H-How…never mind. Thank you."

"How will I be thanked?"

"I'll think about, bye." I said before I hung up. I made my way to the second level of the Eiffel Tower and when I saw him sitting in the corner, looking over at the sun setting, I couldn't help but smile. He had on a grey hoodie that I'm almost positive is mine. I dialed his number and he looked down at his phone before he answered it. He didn't say anything so I just walked closer to him.

"Kendall, don't be mad. I…I just needed to get away from it all for a while."

"Oh, well then I should leave."

"What?" He asked, turning around. I hung up the phone when I he saw me and walked towards him. He put his phone back into the pouch of the hoodie when I reached him and he just sighed.

"I can leave, seriously. I can go back to the hotel and give you your-"

"Just hold me you fool." He said, pulling me towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and he turned his head to continue to watch the sun set. We stayed like this until the sun was completely gone. I gasped when the Eiffel Tower lit up. I looked up to see that the whole thing was lit up like a Christmas tree. When I looked back down at James, he planted his lips on mine. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me. After a moment, I realized that we were in a very public place. I broke our kiss and he whined as he tried to kiss me again.

"James, calm down." I told him, holding him back by his hips. He sighed and put our foreheads together, rubbing his nose against mine. I wanted to say something but I think this time, I should just keep my mouth shut and enjoy this moment we're having.

* * *

**A/N: You know, I never really had so much Camille in one chapter and you can see why. She's a very toxic character and her drama just brings more and more of love out of Kendall and James. I also want to apologize in advance because I might not be able to update next Sunday because it's getting closer and closer to Final's week. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review if you want, it would be much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry for completely going off schedule and just plain not even updating. After studying for my finals and taking them I had to wait a while to take my last final and then after that I had to pack all of my stuff and move it so I didn't have time. Then when I did have time, my mom threw a party so I wasn't able to get on my computer and then I was supposed to update but up until about two hours ago, I thought it was Sunday. Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Packing up and moving into a tour bus was not what I thought would be our new setting. James seemed pretty happy that he didn't have to worry about keeping track of the things he bought. He just brought in different bags, sitting them all over the tour bus before he flopped on the couch.

"Are you sure there isn't something else you want to get?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Oh shit, wait!" He said, getting up again. I rolled my eyes at him as his mother stepped onto the bus.

"James, slow down before you hurt someone." The woman said before she took James' place on the couch. The bus driver was still on his break so he was walking around the front of the bus as he smoked his cigar. It was weird seeing someone just smoke a cigar randomly. They seem like more of a celebration type of thing. When Camille walked on the bus with Julian, I wanted to immediately push both of them off and slam the door. I couldn't do that, so I just sat up and tried to roll my eyes discreetly.

"I saw that."

"So." I said to Camille and she huffed, walking pass me and going into the back.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding James?" Julian asked me.

"Aren't you supposed to be minding your business?" I asked him and Mrs. Diamond glared at me. I groaned as I stood up and exited the bus. I walked through the back doors of the hotel before I saw James running towards me.

"I can't believe I almost forgot this." He said, once he reached me, holding up the orchid.

"I can always get you another one."

"I like this one, it's special to me." He said before he walked pass me. I followed him onto the bus and the bus driver, who was now in his seat, closed the door behind me.

"James, why do you have that flower?"

"It's my favorite flower." James said before he went into the back. I decided not to follow him because I was unsure if he told his mother about us or not. I know he probably doesn't care and wants to defy her every word but I still wanted to be cautious. Mrs. Diamond gasped at her phone before she looked at me. I looked around waiting for her to say something and when she didn't, I was about to speak up but James came back.

"Did someone just gasp?" He asked, looking at me. I just pointed to his mother and he did the same thing, waiting for her to say something. Her shocked stare changed into a glare before she started typing out on her phone. James looked at me in confusion and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"HOW could you two be this stupid?" Mrs. Diamond yelled, scaring me and James before her phone rang. "James, call Kelly, now."

"Why?"

"JUST CALL HER AND TELL HER TO GET OVER HERE." James put his hands up in defense before he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"And tell her to bring all of her supplies." Mrs. Diamond added before she went back to typing on her phone. She ended up dialing a number and was on the phone with someone. She seemed really stressed out about something and it was making me more stressed because what did it have to do with Kelly. Was she going to be fired? Wait, no, then why would she tell James to tell her to bring all of her things? She might be getting fired but I couldn't figure out why that would happen.

"She's on her way now." James said, hanging up and sitting at the little table in the corner. He was on his phone before there was a knock on the tour bus door. Mrs. Diamond got up and answered the door.

"James called for me-"

"Get in here." Mrs. Diamond said, pulling Kelly in. "Do you have any dyes?"

"I have a little."

"Hair bleach?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Mrs. Diamond said before gesturing for Kelly to sit next to me. She gestured for James to come over and sit on the other side of me before she started pacing.

"Mom, what is all of this about?"

"Don't say anything you little trouble maker."

"James isn't-"

"You shut up too before I have you sent back to the States." Mrs. Diamond said to me and I was a little shocked by her sudden anger towards me. "Explain this." The woman said, throwing her phone at me. My eyes widened in shock at the picture of me and James at the Eiffel Tower, kissing.

"Dammit." Kelly said, sighing. I looked over at James and he didn't have an expression on his face. It was just a blank stare at the picture before he stood up.

"You aren't going anywhere until we find a way to fix this." James sat back down and stared away from the direction of his mother.

"And I-" She stopped talking because her phone started ringing. She yelled at whoever was on the other line that the price didn't matter before she hung up and let out a sigh.

"You two owe me three million dollars." She said, sitting down on the other couch.

"What?" James asked in shock and she shook her head.

"I needed something to motivate someone to remove those images from the internet. Now, you two are going to deny those pictures and Kelly is going to give you two different looks in order to keep the lie going." Kelly nodded and I turned to see how James was feeling and he just sighed and got up, walking through the curtain that led to the back.

"GET OUT!" He yelled at who I guessed was Camille and Julian because a moment later, the two were coming out of the back room. It was obvious that they were making out and it wasn't making the situation any better.

"Well, what do you want different?" Kelly asked me and I shrugged. "Well, your hair is getting pretty long. I can style it like James' back when he-"

"No." I quickly said, knowing she was talking about the hairstyle James had when he first started. I still liked him then but that hairstyle was not attractive at all.

"Okay, how about I just shave off the sides and keep the bang."

"Can you make the bang into a quiff?"

"Sure." Kelly said before she opened up the bag she brought with her. Camille and Julian both went into the bathroom and I seemed to be the only one to see them. Mrs. Diamond was having a conversation with the bus driver while Kelly began cutting my hair. My hair was getting pretty long and having it just cut was the style I always had since high school. This will be a new change for me, hopefully James will like it. As I had my hair cut, I pulled out my phone and texted Katie.

"Don't tell anyone about-" I rolled my eyes when Katie was calling me now as I was texting her.

"Hello?"

"Kendall, I'm glad you picked up, I need to ask you something."

"Katie, I-"

"Did you and James kiss?"

"What? How did you figure that?"

"Well, I helped you find James and then there's this blurry picture of two guys kissing and someone said that one of the boys is James."

"No, James was back in the hotel by the time I found him."

"But that can mean that it could still be him."

"Katie, if you must know, he was having sex with Camille."

"EW! Never mind, bye." Katie said, hanging up. I sat my phone down and sighed.

"I just lied to my little sister about me and James."

"I'm sure she would understand if you could tell her." Kelly told me as she cut off more of my hair.

"Yeah but it'll make it that much more awkward if I tell her the truth."

"I want to say something along the lines of I told you so but I don't think this is an appropriate time."

"Gee, thanks." I said as Mrs. Diamond walked pass me and Kelly. She looked at the work Kelly was doing before she turned and called out Julian's name.

"Uh…yeah?" Julian called out from the bathroom.

"What are you- oh never mind." Mrs. Diamond said, going back to her seat, going over things in her phone.

"You would think she would be smart enough to know that they were both in there together." Kelly whispered and I tried to hide my laughter and slight shock that Kelly saw them go into the bathroom too. "I doubt you will want a quiff for a five hour drive to London."

"Five hours?" I asked, turning to her and she nodded.

"Five hour drive and when we get there, we have to go an airport nearby so that Camille and Julian can fly back to the States. Then you and James can do whatever you want for the three nights he's performing at the O2 arena."

"Wait, isn't London always the last place for celebs to perform."

"I asked the same thing when we were going over the tour schedule but it was the only convenient way for Camille to be with James."

"Oh, conveniently in Paris."

"Yeah." Kelly said, chuckling.

"So what then?"

"After London, he's flying to Spain."

"That's so backwards."

"Shh, I know."

"And then?"

"And then the tour is done, for now."

"That's so weird."

"I know but James wanted to stop the tour for something but he didn't say why. I'm sure you'll find out though." I couldn't help but smile at that, knowing that Kelly was slightly jealous that James tells me things before her. "And done." She said, smiling.

"Thank you."

"You can thank me by getting James in here." I nodded and walked to the back of the bus. I could hear Mrs. Diamond rushing Kelly about our haircuts and Kelly explaining where I was going. I can't wait until we get on the road so that woman can go to sleep or something. I opened the door to the back room and was slightly shocked to see that there was a bed back here. James was laying on it, face down in a pillow.

"James."

"Go away."

"I can't." I said, getting close to his face.

"Kendall, please."

"Come on, James, you have to get your hair styled."

"I like it how it is now."

"You know change can be good."

"I doubt it."

"Well, I think I look pretty damn good." I told him and he looked up at me and gasped. I smiled at him as he sat up and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Kelly said that she didn't want to put it in a quiff since we have the long drive."

"It looks so good."

"Well, you should go and have your hair look this good."

"My hair does look good."

"That's not what I meant." I said, pulling on his arm to get him to stand up. He groaned and shifted his weight so that it was harder to pull him.

"Don't make me pick you up." I threatened and he sighed dramatically before standing and walked out of the room. I laid out on the bed and sighed, looking around the room. This is actually a pretty nice set up. There's a Tv in here and…that's a PlayStation 3. I definitely have to play it at some point during this five hour drive but for right now I just want to sleep.

When I woke up, I looked over and saw James sleep with a blanket over his head. I lifted it up to see that he got his hair cut into a mini mohawk and it looked so adorable. I kissed his forehead before I sat up and looked out of the window that was on the back wall. I don't know what I expected to see but it should've been nothing but road because that's all I saw. There were a few cars but other than that it was just the road. I walked through the bunks where Julian was sleeping and out to the sitting area.

Kelly was laying down, holding her phone above her face. Mrs. Diamond was typing away at her laptop while Camille looked bored out of her mind as she scrolled on her phone. I sighed and headed to the bathroom. Once I was done, I headed back into the bedroom, stumbling a little to the bus swaying. I looked through the entertainment system to see that there wasn't much but a few games and two movies. I smiled when I saw that he had Resident Evil 6.

I turned on the Tv and the PS3 before I put the game in. I turned the volume down before I sat back down on the bed. It had been a while since the last time I played this game but I know it won't take me that long to get into the swing of things.

* * *

It had been about two hours since I first put the game in and in that time span, I've beat the first couple and their set of missions and was on the second couple. James had woken up about halfway through the first couple and I managed to convince him to join the game.

"Kendall, I haven't played this game in years."

"It's okay, just stay close to me and I'll protect you."

"Aww." He said, and I kissed him on the cheek before the game started. I talked him through the basics of the game before we started to advance. He wasn't the best player but he was a fast learner and that's the best I could ask for.

All of our screaming and reactions to things got Kelly to come see what we were doing and now she's here watching us. As we played things got progressively more difficult and we both died several times. It was cute every time James died because he would make this cute frustrating grunt. I don't know how many times we died before we finally finished the second set of missions. James looked so happy when I told him that we were done with the second part.

"Does that mean we beat the game?" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, not at all." I told him and his jaw dropped. It was the cutest thing to see him so shocked, especially when I told him that the things we were doing weren't even the hardest part.

When we started the third part, Kelly got up and headed back into the living room area because her phone was dying and she needed to charge it. James was seriously getting frustrated with all of the times I had to save him that he purposely ran ahead of me to defeat the zombies before me. It was adorable to see him so passionate about being better than me or at least not being dependent on me. The only thing is, I knew what was going to happen since I've played this before. He was going to rush and get overwhelmed by the enemies that end up surrounding him. Luckily, I saved the bullets for one of my special weapons and killed the other enemies before he realized what was going on.

"James! Don't-" I was cut off by my guy screaming his character's partner's name as she laid there dead.

"What happened?"

"You shot the tank and you were standing too close."

"I hate this game." He said, getting up and storming out of the room. Almost as soon as he left, Camille came in. "I don't get it." She said as I reached for my phone. "What's not to get?" I asked her.

"What is your deal?" I tried to hide my laughter at her question but that failed miserably. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"How am I funny?"

"Well, for one, you're asking what my deal is almost out of nowhere."

"It's not- okay maybe it is but answer the question."

"I don't get the question."

"What is your deal, what do you want?" I rolled my eyes at that.

"Did James' mom put you up to this?"

"Wha-No. I seriously want to know."

"Okay well, I am James' bodyguard. As in, I protect his body from crazed fans. There, happy." I said as I played a game on my phone.

"You're so funny, really. I see why James keeps you around." Camille said with a straight face.

"You know, I have a question for you." She raised her eyebrows at that and I continued.

"Why do you and James' mother seem to think I have some ulterior motive or I'm just with James for his money?"

"Because that's how the real world works. You do things for a reason and we're just trying to figure out what your reason is."

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing but I already know what you want." I said, taking my eyes off my game to look at her.

"I-"

"Am with James because you want fame and fortune but don't want to actually do the work it takes you to get there."

"Excuse you."

"Was I wrong?" I asked her and she went silent. I put my phone down and looked at her. "See, the thing is, you don't want to know why I'm here, you could care less, but the one thing that's keeping you standing there is the fact that my presence scares the hell out of you. Me being here seems to be the only threat to this lifestyle you want so bad and you're terrified. Terrified that the whole world will see through all of your lies. But I'll give you a little heads up. Nothing stays the same and things are forever changing. After a while, you won't be able to control things. I just hope you make the right decisions in life, otherwise, you'll be back to where you started." The look on her face was utterly priceless and she looked like she wanted to cry but instead she got mad.

"You think I'm scared of you, Kendall. You think I'm going to let some unknown bodyguard stand in my way of becoming the number one actress in the world. I'll have you know that I have never been scared of anyone in this entire world. Ever. And I'm certainly not going to start with some blonde haired bitch." Camille said and right after she was finish, I laughed a little.

"I didn't say you were scared of me. I said, you're scared of my presence. Me being here is something you should be scared of and something you shouldn't take lightly. Who convinced James to go shopping with you after he was one hundred percent sure he wasn't going?" I told her and she glared at me.

"Who holds the key to the destruction of James' career? Huh? Me. I hold the key. I can out James in seconds and his career will fall right beneath his feet." I knew she was going to go there. Luckily, I thought about this in my head before, many times.

"Camille, you keep playing this, I'm going to out him, card but I know you won't do it. James thinks you will but I don't. See, James is so blinded by his fear of being outted that he can't see the bigger picture. If you out him, you'll be committing career suicide and you and I both know that you would never do that."

"Don't test me, bodyguard."

"You don't get it do you? I can see pass your little attitude you put out there for James but let's just pretend for a second that you tell the world that James is gay. I'll convince him to come out, which means that you've outted him. That's strike one. James calls his close friends in the business and they call their people and you no longer have any acting jobs. That's strike two. James does a tell all interview and tell the world about how you and his mother came up with this entire plan to basically held him hostage until you become as famous as you want to be. The press will eat that up and you'll be publicly shamed. Strike number three and Camille Roberts is out." I held up three fingers and wiggled them for her to see.

"Sorry, I was talking to Kelly about London." James said, walking back in the room. He looked between me and Camille before Camille groaned and pushed pass him.

"It was nice talking to you Camille." I said as she left the room.

"Kendall, what did you two talk about?"

"It was nothing James." I said, grabbing the controller.

"I don't believe you."

"James, just grab the controller and try not to die this time." I said, pressing continue.

"Try not to die this time." James said, mocking me as he grabbed the controller.

A few minutes later, the room was filled with the sound of my character screaming his character's name again and James groaning afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait. Oh and don't you just love how Kendall just told Camille off. It was soo long overdue. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating throughout the summer but a lot has happened since my last update. This summer has just been a bit much for me. I'll explain more at the ending notes. Enjoy this chapter of Bodyguard. :)**

* * *

When I woke up, I sat up to see James wasn't in the bed anymore. I got up and headed into the front of the bus to see James on his laptop sitting across from his mother. "It's going to be awesome."

"It's going to be something." Lucy replied to James' comments.

"What's going to be awesome?" I asked and James smiled when he turned to me.

"We have to do something to foreshadow the headlines or what will become headlines." James told me and I gave him a confused look. "Us kissing. I made a few phone calls after I woke up and I'm going to do a special performance."

"And that will change the headlines?" I asked him and he nodded.

"If everything goes as planned, it'll be what everyone is talking about."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "Well, this is my stage at the O2, and I'm talking with some people about costumes. I'm going to do a little tribute to Janet Jackson."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to be at the show."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've known her since the beginning of my career and she's been a huge supporter of me."

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"Guess you aren't as much of a fan boy as you think you are."

"Ha. Ha. Now, what song are you doing?"

"This one." James said before he switched over to YouTube. It was Janet Jackson's Trust a Try performance in Hawaii. As I watched the performance, I could slowly see James doing this on stage.

"This means that you have to teach new choreography and all that." I told him and he nodded.

"We're going to try and learn this exact choreography. I know I'm going to be testing my dancers but it's going to be fun. I also texted my guitarist to learn the solo and he texted me that he's on it now."

"Well, look at you taking control of things." I said and his eyes widened before he looked over at his mother who was on her phone.

"We're almost in London and I'm so excited to learn this choreography. This whole performance is going to be so different from my normal show and it might scare my fans."

"It'll also take away from the media worrying about that picture." Kelly said and James nodded.

"Wait!" James yelled, effectively scaring most of us. "My background dancers need to have face masks and we need wardrobe!"

"James, calm down. I've made a few calls and I got it all handled. You just need to remember the words and the choreography." I couldn't agree more with what Kelly was saying and I just watched in admiration as James starting reading through the lyrics and singing them over and over.

* * *

When we finally arrived in London, fans were lined up, waiting outside of James' tour bus. James went over to the window and waved to them.

"James the windows are tinted." Kelly told him.

"They can still see me." James said and sure enough their screams went up the closer he got to the window. I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see that it was James' mother.

"Aren't you going to make us a path?" I sighed and got up from where I was sitting and headed to the door of the bus.

Luckily, we dropped Camille and Julian off already so I didn't have to deal with them for the rest of the tour. James seemed pretty excited ever since she left. The atmosphere seemed to get brighter now that she was gone. The bus driver opened the door and I stepped out smiling as the girls screamed and looked at each other in excitement.

"Hi, Kendall." A few of them said and I waved to them before gesturing for Mrs. Diamond to come out. I would be surprised at how the fans reacted to me but, honestly, I knew how investigative James' fans are. When Mrs. Diamond stepped out the fans didn't really react to her. There were also barriers already set up in anticipation for James' arrival.

Mrs. Diamond walked into the hotel and the fans continued looking my way. The next person to come out was Kelly and some of the fans shouted her name. James stood at the top of the steps and I gestured to his hat and he smiled. I shook my head at him and when I turned around, I felt his hands on my shoulders.

Next thing I knew, he was on my back. I quickly adjusted and held the back of his thighs, shaking my head. The fans yelled in excitement as I walked into the hotel with James on my back. James was telling the fans how much he loved them and they told him the same thing before a hotel employee held the door open for us. Once the door was closed, I let James go and he climbed down.

"Have you lost your mind?" Mrs. Diamond asked him.

"What? I'm just having fun, come on. Stop worrying." He said, adjusting his hat.

"Why do you have on that hat?"

"My new haircut has to be hidden until the show tonight."

"Uh, hello. We don't have time to talk about stuff. You have that special thing you're supposed to be doing." Kelly said, looking at the people as they passed by, looking at them all. James nodded and I stood back while they headed for the elevators.

"Kendall, come on."

"I have to get the bags."

"The bellhops will get them."

"They need to know what to grab." I told him before the elevator showed up. "I'll be right up."

"James, let him do his job." Mrs. Diamond said before they stepped on the elevator. James rolled his eyes at her before the doors closed. I turned back around and three bellhops stood behind me with carts in their hands. I walked back towards the entrance and headed out to the tour bus.

The fans outside started screaming and it took me a moment to realize that they were screaming for me. I tried to ignore it while I got the bus driver to open the part of the bus where our luggage was located. We all started loading the bags on before I stepped on the tour bus to grab the small bags we had on there. Once I had everything, I thanked the bus driver and he nodded my way before I got off. The three bellhops had went back into the hotel and the fans were still screaming for me.

"Kendall, can I have a picture with you?"

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Please it'll be really quick." She said and I shrugged and got into the frame of the picture with her and she smiled, taking it. A few more fans asked for my picture and I took a few selfies before I headed into the building.

James was right about them wanting more and more pictures. I had to get out of there before they swarmed me or something. I shook my head when I stepped on the elevator that two people just came out of. Listen to me, sounding like I'm famous or something. I stood there when I realized that I didn't know the floor number. I pulled out my phone and dialed James' number.

"6th floor." He said when he picked up.

"How did you know I-"

"I know you."

"Right." I said hanging up. I pressed the button and when the doors opened again, James was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Where are the bags?" I asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"The bellhops are putting them in the room right now. I just didn't want you to get lost."

"Lost? This hotel is not that big to get lost in." I said and he just looked at me before he started walking.

As he turned the corner, I heard rapid footsteps and I knew he started running. I started running after him and as I turned the corner, he was all the way towards the end of the hallway. As I ran one of the doors opened and a cleaning lady, pushed a cart out. I quickly dodged the cart before continuing to chase after him. When I turned the corner again, I almost ran into someone and they jumped and screamed.

"I-If you're Kendall, then that was James."

"Where did he go?"

"He ran that way." She said, pointing down the hall. That part was obvious. "I think he ran in the vending machine area."

"Thanks." I said before running down the hall. I ran inside the vending machine area and I could hear him breathing before it stopped. I knew he was covering his mouth by one of these machines. As I walked pass the snack machine, I could hear him. When I turned, he jumped at me, scaring me before he ran to the door.

"Not so fast." I said, grabbing him by the hem of his pants as he reached for the door. I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms around him as he laughed.

"Okay, you caught me."

"That I did."

"So are you going to punish me?"

"Not here." I said and he opened the door so fast that he walked out and gasped when he walked straight into someone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if-"

"Picture right?" James asked her and she smiled.

"Can you be in it too?" She asked me and I nodded before stepping behind her. She snapped the picture and smiled at us.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"I like the new haircuts too."

"Thank you." We both said at the same time before she walked away.

"Do you think-"

"No, she couldn't have heard."

"Okay, if you say so." James said before he walked towards the hotel room. The second we got into the room, Kelly was standing there.

"Where the hell- Never mind, come on, we have to get you to choreography."

"Oh shit, right, hold on let me change." James said running back into the bed room of the hotel. I grabbed his luggage off of the cart and handed it to him when he turned around.

"Thanks." He said, kissing me on the cheek before he continued getting dressed.

"Why do you make him late?" Kelly asked me and I gasped.

"I do no such thing. He's the one who ran from me and since I'm his bodyguard, I have to catch him."

"Well, next time make sure he doesn't run away."

"I can try." I told Kelly and she nodded before James opened the door in his sweatpants and loose tank top.

"Kelly, were you scolding my Kendall?" James asked her and she rolled her eyes before heading for the door.

"Have a great time." I told him, intending on staying in the hotel room until he got back.

"Oh, no, you're coming with me." James said, grabbing my hand before I could walk away from him. I sighed and let him pull me out the door. Kelly handed James and me the keys to the hotel room before pressing the elevator button.

"Your Kendall, huh?" I asked him as the elevator arrived and he blushed without a word, making me laugh. When the elevator reached the ground floor, I walked out and before I could head for the front door, I felt a tug on my arm. I turned to see that Kelly was headed in a different direction.

"Back way." James told me and I nodded. We walked down the hallway of the first floor and this hotel seemed pretty nice from what I can see. We went through an emergency exit and climbed into a black truck.

"No limo?" I asked James and he gave me a look.

"We're trying to be incognito."

"Yeah a big black truck with severely tinted windows screams incognito." I said, sarcastically and he pushed me a little.

"It's better than a limo." He said before he pouted.

"That is true." Kelly said before we pulled up outside of the venue.

"The O2 Arena." James said with a smile.

"Have you played here before?"

"Only once before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my first tour wasn't that big. It was just to get my name out there and it worked." He said, smiling at me. The truck pulled to a stop and we all climbed out of the truck.

We followed Kelly inside the venue and when James heard the sound of Janet Jackson music, he looked at me in shock. He looked like a kid on Christmas and it was so adorable. We walked into a room that they sort of converted into a mini dance studio and there was a woman standing in front of all of the dancers. Everyone cheered when James came through the door. It honestly was the exact opposite reaction that I was expecting. I seriously thought that his dancers would be pissed about having to learn a new dance.

"Do you want to see a run through of how much we've gotten so far?" The choreographer asked James and he nodded while me and Kelly sat against the wall.

James moved in front where the choreographer was and the music started. Some of James' dancers were leaning up against the wall and I figured that they weren't going to be in the performance because it only calls for eight dancers and James has at least twelve. The choreographer took James' spot and as they moved through the dance, I could tell that they've been practicing for a while. Their moves were sharp and they were mimicking the performance perfectly from what I remembered. When they got to the second verse they stopped and the music was cut.

"That was freaking amazing." James told them while Kelly and I clapped. The door opened and Kelly jumped up.

"There you are!"

"Am I late?" The man asked and Kelly shook her head.

"James, this is Eddie. He's going to be working with me and Lucy on costumes for this performance." Kelly said as James and Eddie shook hands.

"Don't worry, Mr. Diamond, we're going to have you and your dancers look amazing on stage tonight."

"Oh, I appreciate that but we aren't going to be performing this until the second night. I wouldn't want to overkill my dancers. Especially since I have still have to learn the choreography." James told him and all of the dancers seemed to let out a sigh of relief. James looked at them a little confused.

"I thought that you wanted to go on stage tonight and perform this." The choreographer told James and he shook his head.

"That's a little too crazy. I was thinking about doing it like that but that seems almost impossible. Plus, I want this performance to be perfect since Janet's going to be in the audience."

"She is?!" One of the background dancers asked in shock.

"Yeah, this isn't just something random I wanted to do for the end of the tour." James told them before the door opened again. This time it was Mrs. Diamond who walked in.

"James, I want to talk to you about something. Can this wait for just a moment?"

"Sure." James said, heading in her direction. "Great job guys. I think you all should rest until the show tonight and we can finish the choreo later." All of the dancers seemed pretty excited when James dismissed them and they were talking about how awesome it was going to be performing, knowing that Janet's in the audience.

"Kendall, are you fine here? Eddie and I need to go find Lucy." Kelly told me.

"Oh, I'm good. You two go ahead." I told them before I pulled out my phone. I knew I had a few notifications that I needed to get through. Most of them were from Facebook and everyone wanting me to contribute to their game addictions by sending them lives. I ignored all of those before seeing that I had text messages from both Logan and Carlos. I was about to respond to Carlos when my phone started ringing.

"Hey, Carlos." I said, smiling.

"Don't 'Hey, Carlos' me." He said, trying to sound like me.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh, I don't know. The fact that you've been hanging out with James fucking Diamond and never thought, hey, I should tell Carlos about this. C'mon man, I thought we were closer than that."

"Carlos, I literally haven't had time to tell you about it."

"Yeah, because you've been living it up."

"No, because of time zones. Every time I had free time, it was some odd hour of the night…or morning." I told him and there was a silence on his end of the phone.

"Well, what about now?"

"I got time."

"Okay, then, spill it. I want to know how in the hell this happened."

"I mean, you remember that body guarding job?"

"It was that easy?"

"I don't know about easy. I mean it was kind of luck and timing, really."

"Does Katie know?"

"Of course, you know how his fans are."

"Is she mad?"

"No, I mean, I got her to meet him and she loved me for that."

"Really?" He asked and his voice squeaked at that, which made me laugh.

"She got to meet him?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't think of me."

"Carlos, since when were you a big fan of his?"

"Since, forever! I've only told Logan about it so…"

"Well, there you go."

"When are you guys coming back to the States?"

"In about a week or so." I told him before there was another silence on his end.

"Can I meet him?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"I'll see what I can do." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Awesome! So, like, what are you doing now?"

"Waiting for him to come back from talking to his manager."

"You mean his Mom?"

"Same thing."

"Is he cool in real life?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"So then why is he dating that bitch Camille?" I couldn't help but burst into laughter at that. I honestly wasn't expecting it and I could tell I scared a few background dancers. I covered my mouth to suppress my laughter before James walked back in with a smile on his face.

"Carlos, I'll have to call me back later when I'm not working."

"Okay." He said and I could tell he was smiling.

"Bye." I said and he returned it before I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" James asked, sitting down next to me.

"My best friend since High School."

"Aww."

"Yeah, he just flipped on me because I didn't tell him I knew you."

"I'm guessing he's a fan."

"Really?" I said sarcastically and he laughed, nudging me playfully.

"I have some good news." He whispered to me.

"And what is that?"

"Well, my mom had a conversation with me about this performance."

"And…" I said, gesturing for him to continue.

"We're going to make it into a little concert film."

"Really?"

"It'll be a short film that I'll probably just put on YouTube."

"Why?"

"Because I'm doing this performance once and it wouldn't be fair if all of my fans didn't see it, or at least watch it on YouTube in HD."

"Wait. What if instead, you just stream it?"

"The performance?"

"No, the whole show."

"The whole show?"

"Yeah, think about it. Beyonce and Jay-Z did the whole HBO Special as well as Gaga but not many has done a stream, well, a successful one."

"But what about technical problems? What about time zones?" He asked and I nodded.

"True. I didn't think of that."

"Okay, well what about just an HBO Special then?"

"Kendall, the show is tomorrow."

"I'm sure if you can make some calls, we can get it recorded and then the fans will wonder what the cameras are for and then you release little things on YouTube to build the hype. Then see if HBO will pick it up later."

"Where is all of this coming from?"

"Just doing some brainstorming and thinking about what I would like to see."

"Brainstorming hmm?" He asked and I nodded, smiling as he side-eyed me.

"What?"

"How long have you been planning this?" He asked me under his breath.

"Oh, shut up." I said, rolling my eyes and nudging him.

"Do you honestly think that'll work?" He asked me after a small silence.

"I mean, you would like to look back on this performance and watch it right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, go tell your Mom, this could be some good DVD exclusive content since you haven't learned the choreography yet."

"You're right. Come on."

"Wait, what?"

"Come on, let's go tell her." He said, grabbing my hand.

"James, I don't know if I should be the one to-"

"Nonsense, get up." He said, tugging. I sighed and stood up and let him pull me out of the room and down the hallway and into another room. His mother was sitting there on her laptop and she looked up at us through her glasses.

"Mom, Kendall, here, just came up with the best idea I've heard in…well forever."

"Well, I don't know about that." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, what is it?"

"Tell her, Kendall."

"James, I don't think-"

"What is it?" Mrs. Diamond snapped.

"Well, you remember how you came up with the idea of filming the performance for YouTube?"

"Yes, that happened a few minutes ago."

"Well, me and Kendall did a little brainstorming and Kendall suggested that we film everything and make it into an HBO Special."

"James, the show is-"

"Tomorrow, I know but what if we just got it all filmed and did some promo for it and make some deal with HBO."

"So, this was his idea?" Mrs. Diamond said and I swear me and her had what felt like an old western movie as she stared at me. I knew right then and there that she was not happy with me putting my input in anything that James was doing but I had to stand my ground.

Yeah, this doesn't seem like it's going to go well.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I want to apologize again for the late update but ****I lost my Grandfather around Father's Day and then like a month later I lost my God-Mother's Mother, who was basically like my Grandmother (not in a relationship with the Grandfather I lost earlier). So, long story short I had some emotional problems and couldn't bring myself to typing really. Then I had some money problems with college but luckily I got it all figured out and I'm back! I am also posting two new stories just because. So I hope you guys check them out after this. Thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Woop, another update on this story. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Well, he was just saying that it would be better and I can always watch it back later." James said, stepping in front of her view of me. I was grateful for that because I felt like if we had gone on for a second longer, she would've done something that James wouldn't have liked.

"You can do that on YouTube."

"Yeah but this tour is almost over. What about my fans who haven't seen the show?" James told her and she sat there like she was contemplating something.

"What if HBO won't take this offer?"

"Then we go with YouTube."

"So upload the whole show on YouTube."

"Well, of course not the whole show but we can do a few select performances or something." The woman looked between James and I before she picked up her phone.

"I'm calling a film crew now. Go prep for your performances or whatever." She said, waving him away. He practically beamed and did a little happy dance before he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"What was that?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I'm so happy."

"Yeah, she didn't seem happy that you told her that I came up with that idea."

"I mean, I wasn't going to take the credit away from you."

"Yeah but she could've said no right there."

"No, she'd never turn down a business opportunity, even if she didn't come up with it." James said before he walked back into the dance room.

Watching him learn the dance and all of the choreography was something good to watch. I reached over to where he sat his phone and things down and opened his phone, remembering the pass code that he told me for his iPad, which was the same for his phone. I took a picture of him dancing and wondered if I should upload it or not. I decided against it and flipped the camera around. The lights from the room provided very good lighting.

I took a few selfies before I found the best one and set it as the background for his main screen. I put his phone down before he could notice and smiled when he looked over at me. He playfully glared at me before he turned back to the choreographer. I grabbed his phone again and unlocked it before I laid down in the row of chairs. I opened up his Candy Crush and saw that he was only on level thirty. As I played through the levels, I was slowly getting bored and the next thing I knew I had fell asleep.

* * *

As I slowly woke up, I felt someone's presence over me. A moment after, I felt that same person straddle me. When I opened my eyes, I smiled, seeing that it was James. He smiled back at me before I felt some liquid drop on my forehead.

"Ew! James, is that your sweat?" I asked him and his eyes widened in shock before he started laughing. I sat up and he scooted back on my lap.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I said, wiping the sweat off of my forehead. He wiped his forehead and wiped his hands on his pants before he smiled at me.

"You look so cute sleeping."

"I thought I looked hot?"

"Sometimes you look cute and sometimes you look hot."

"Never both?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes. I placed my hands on his hips and he looked over. I followed his eyes and he was looking over at the choreographer as she looked at her phone, scratching her leg. James turned my gaze to him and he put our lips together. I smiled into the kiss as he scooted further up my lap. I moved my hands around his waist and down to ass and gave it a squeeze before we heard the sound of the door being opened. James threw himself off of me so fast, I didn't have a chance to do much of anything as he fell to the floor.

"Oh my goodness." The choreographer said, turning to us. I looked from her to the door to see James' mother shaking her head at James.

"The camera crew just arrived and they're here to film some behind the scenes work."

"So, you got MTV?" James asked her as he stood up.

"What? No. I got a camera crew. They're going to film the behind the scenes stuff while I try to get MTV to send the equipment and people in order to set up for your actual concert."

"Oh, okay." He said before there was an awkward silence.

"What?" Mrs. Diamond said and James shook his head.

"Why don't you run through the dance steps again without the music so the camera guys can walk in on it. It'll be like they were special guests or something." I spoke.

"Good idea." James told me as he fixed his shirt.

"Oh and take off your shirt halfway through for your fans." I added and he blushed at that. I was obviously using the fan thing as an excuse but no one else needed to know that. Mrs. Diamond rolled her eyes at that before she left the room. The choreographer whispered something to James and he turned a darker shade of red.

"Okay, let's take it from the top." She told him, louder.

As they started going through the steps, two guys came in. One of them had a camera in his hand, filming, and headphones on while the other one just followed, holding his camera in his hand. I sat up properly just in case I was seen in the background. The guy filming moved in front of the mirror over to the corner as James went through more of the dance steps. He took off his tank top and held it in his hand as he continued to move before he threw it at me. I was looking more at him through the mirror so when the tank top hit me, I was caught off guard. The wet cloth hit me and I gasped a little in shock. I dropped it into the chair next to me as he laughed a little.

When he messed up, he and the choreographer did the move slower as she counted the steps. I grabbed James' phone and typed in his password before I recorded a bit of him dancing. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I smiled at him. I ended up back on Candy Crush and before I could complete a level James poked me in the forehead.

"What's up?"

"Want get something to eat?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Did you learn the dance?"

"Yeah. I'm so excited about everything." He told me as I held the door open for him. He put his shirt back on and I didn't miss the shiver he did as we walked down the hall.

"Cold."

"The shirt is yeah."

"So what are we doing after this?"

"Well, after we eat, I'm going to go back to the hotel and take a quick nap."

"I'll join you." I said him as we rounded the corner. I followed him back to his dressing room, where food was waiting for us. "When did food get here?"

"It's lunch time."

"So food just randomly shows up?"

"No, genius. We have a catering team." James said, grabbing a plate. I grabbed a plate as well and looked at the array of food that was here. Sitting in his dressing room and eating lunch isn't how I saw my day going but I couldn't complain. Although, sleeping the day away would be nice but this isn't so bad. He looked so cute eating.

"Can you hand me my phone?" He asked me while covering his mouth as he chewed. I reached into my pocket and tossed it to him. I smirked as he unlocked it and winked at him when he looked over at me. I thought about taking a picture of him but I wanted to wait until later when we took a nap. So, instead, I pulled out my phone and rolled my eyes when I saw that the battery was low. I clicked off the warning screen before I went to my camera and took a picture of my food. I posted it on my Instagram with a nice filter.

"Hey James, follow me on Instagram."

"Are you following me?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'm following you." I said as I typed in his Instagram name and followed him before giving him a smile. A few seconds later my phone went off telling me that James followed me.

"Remember, you asked me to." He said and I gave him an odd look before my phone starting going crazy with follow notifications. I had to go to my settings and turn them off as the fans started liking my pictures too. The vibration and noises finally stopped and I looked at him, wide-eyed.

"That's crazy."

"No, those are my fans. Your follow count is going to go up tremendously."

"Should I make my account private?"

"No, they'll know and then they'll bombard me with questions."

"So, what do I do?"

"Nothing. Just act as if your follow count didn't just increase by thousands in mere seconds."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would sense a little bit of cockiness in you."

"Pft, not yet." He said and we both smirked at each other before we burst into laughter. His phone started ringing and a smile was instantly on his face. He sat his plate down before he answered the phone.

"Hey, Granny." He said, jumping up. While he had his conversation with his Grandmother, I decided to go through the pages of some of my new followers. Most of them had pictures of James all through their pages and my phone went off with a text message from Katie.

"Look at your Instagram follow count." It said.

"I know." I texted her.

"Did you tell James to follow you?" She texted me.

"Maybe." I sent back and got an angry emoji in response.

"When are you coming back home?" She texted me.

"In like a week. Why?"

"Mom wanted to know."

"Yeah, sure, mom." I texted her and got the middle finger emoji, which made me laugh. She's filled with so much anger all the time. The only joy she seems to have is for James but I can obviously see why. I looked over at James and he was smiling as he spoke with his Grandmother. It was so adorable and I could even see his cheeks turning a little shade of red. He didn't talk to her any much longer after that.

"Love you too." He said before he hung up.

"Aww, that's so sweet." I said and the blush returned to his face.

"Are you done? I want to take a nap." He told me and I nodded before throwing my empty plate in the trash. We headed back through the hallways of the arena before we made it out to the truck. We both got in and the guy took us back to the hotel, where a fans were gathered outside.

"He was supposed to go around back." James whispered to me and I laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I told him and he started blushing. I stepped out of the car first and the fans automatically erupted into screams. My ears were bombarded with the shrieks of his fans as I held an arm around him. It was a lot more fans than when we first got here so we couldn't stop and they were closing in. I held him close to me as we moved quickly to the doors. Once we were safely inside, James let out a sigh.

"Told you I'd protect you." I whispered to him as we headed to the elevator. When we stepped inside the elevator, he leaned against me and sighed.

"You smell." I whispered and I felt him lightly pinch my side.

"You smell." He whispered back which made me smile at how tired he sounded. Once we made it inside, James started to strip out of his clothes. I rolled my eyes and picked up each piece of clothing as I followed him to the room. He let out a dramatic sigh and when I looked up, he was in his underwear, face down on the bed.

"Sleep." He mumbled as he slowly maneuvering himself to the top of the bed by the pillows. I tossed his clothes near his suitcase before climbing on the bed next to him.

"Kendall." He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Can you set an alarm?"

"Of course." I said, going to the alarm app on my phone.

"What tone would you like?" I asked him and he groaned something in response. I just went with the generic mellow alarm tone before the low battery sign showed up. I sighed and sat up, thinking about where my charger would be. I was about to ask James for his but I turned to see that he was already asleep. I got up and after a little searching, I found my charger. I plugged up my phone before going in James' pants pocket. I found his charger in the front of his bag and plugged his phone up.

I took off my shoes and laid back on the bed. I found myself turning to look at him while he was sleep and smiled. How I managed to get this gorgeous man is beyond me. I checked my phone to make sure the alarm was loud enough before I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. The next thing I knew; the alarm was going off. I reached over and tried to turn it off. I groaned when I managed to knock it on the floor. I leaned over the side of the bed and turned the alarm off before turning to James, only to see him still sleep.

"James." I said, picking my phone up.

"James." I said again when he didn't respond. "Time to get up."

"Five more minutes."

"No, you still need to shower, stinky." I said, slapping him on his ass.

"Again." He said, turning to face me. I couldn't hold back my laugh as I stood up off the bed. He just laid there and looked at me.

"James, don't make me drag you out of this bed."

"Come on, Kendall. I-"

"Nope, I don't want to hear it. I also don't want everyone pissed because you're late to your own concert."

"Ugh, fine. Where's my phone?" He said, sitting up. I unplugged his phone and handed it to him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. I was half expecting it and he smirked as I laid on top of him. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me. He kissed me and I ran my hands up his thighs, pushing his boxer briefs up. Before things got too heated, I gripped his thighs and pushed us up. He gasped and held onto me as I walked him to the bathroom.

"You're no fun." He said as we entered the bathroom. He let me go and expected me to sit him down but I didn't. He turned to face the mirror and I followed his gaze.

"You are much stronger than you look."

"I don't look strong?" I asked him and he looked like a fish out of water.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just- Fuck." He said, sighing. I readjusted him in my arms and he placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Am I not heavy?"

"Eh, I can hold you up but this is definitely the longest I've held someone."

"Then put me down." He said, unwrapping his legs from around me.

"I didn't say that to get you to get down."

"I know." He moved to turn on the shower and I was surprised he actually knew how to turn on the showers. I went to leave the shower and I felt him grab my hand as soon as I reached the door.

"James."

"Come on, please."

"No."

"Kendall, please."

"James, I'm not the one who got all sweaty."

"Kendall, you're being a fun sucker right now."

"I just want you to be on time. Do you know how bad it'll be if the cameras catch you arriving late?"

"Kendall, we're getting there early as it is and if you're late to being early then you're on time." James said before I heard James' phone ringing.

"I'll answer it." I said, using that to escape the bathroom. I grabbed the phone and saw that it was James' mom. "Hello."

"You two better be making your way over here."

"Don't worry, James is in the shower now and he will be over to the arena as soon as he gets dressed." I told her and she didn't respond before she hung up the call. "Rude." I said, tossing James' phone back on the bed.

"Who was it?" James said from the bathroom as I heard the rustling of the shower curtain.

"Your mom." I told him and got a groan in response. I laid back out on the bed and listened to him sing random things in the shower. Once the water stopped, I sat up and watched him exit the shower. God, he looked so good. If we didn't have somewhere to go, I would kiss all up and down his body.

"Stop looking at me like that if you're not going to do something." He said and I smiled at him. He walked over to his bag and stared at his clothes. I could tell that he was thinking too much about what to wear. I was about to say something, but he reached into his bag and brought out his clothes he was going to wear. It didn't take him long to change but when he started worrying about his hair, I had to begin to usher him out the door.

"But it doesn't look right."

"And I'm sure Kelly will handle that for you." I said as I grabbed our phones and keys to the hotel room.

"Wait, I didn't put on enough lotion."

"You'll be fine." I said, grabbing his hand when he tried to move pass me. Once we were in the elevator, he turned to me.

"You know, you're worse than my mom."

"You're being dramatic."

"At least she lets me put on lotion."

"You're going to the venue, where they're going to do your hair and make you all pretty. There's no need to do it here."

"Wait, so that means I look a mess right now."

"Well-"

"Nope, I'm going back up."

"James, I was joking." I said as he pressed the button for the floor we were on. When the elevator doors opened on the lobby floor, he didn't move. I gave him a look and he folded his arms, standing his ground. I glared at him and he gasped as I picked him up.

"Kendall, put me down. I'm serious, put me down or you're fired."

"You can't fire me for doing my job." I told him as we walked through the lobby.

"Kendall, please."

"Nope, if I let you go back, you're going to be late."

"We're going there early!" He said and I just ignored him as we reached the doors.

"Now, do you want to walk or do you want your fans to see you acting like a baby."

"I'm not a baby." He mumbled as he moved to get down. I ignored him as the doors opened and I ushered him out the door. The fans started up their screaming while we walked to the truck that was waiting for us. James was looking down the whole time and I just made sure nothing got in his way before I opened the door for him. He climbed in and scooted over and when I got in and closed the door, he folded his arms. I couldn't hide the smile on my face when he did that and he turned away from me.

"Were in the car now." I texted Kelly.

James kept the same pout until we got to the venue and he saw his fans. He smiled and waved to them as he wound down the window. They all started screaming and waving back at him before we were out of their sight. I got out of the car and walked around the truck, opening the door for him. He climbed out and walked out, continuing his pouting towards me. He kept the act up until we got to his dressing room. I stepped in and saw that no one was here. James sighed as he grabbed the lotion from Kelly's station. I closed the door and walked up to him. When he turned to me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me.

"Kendall, let me go."

"I'm only doing my job." I whispered in his ear. He tried to move away from me but I held on to him.

"You let me walk outside an-"

"James, come on. You looked fine."

"I didn't feel fine."

"I'm sorry but I had to get you hear on time. I'll make it up to you later." I said, reaching down to grab his ass. He tried to fight his smile by hiding his face in the crook of my neck but I could still feel him smiling. I was about to kiss his neck but there was a knock at the door. I moved away from him and he continued to apply his lotion while the person let themselves in. Of course it was his mother and who would be behind her except for the camera crew. Not a second later did Kelly come in with a smile on her face.

"You don't know how happy I am he is on time. His mother wouldn't shut up about the many reasons why he shouldn't have left the building." Kelly whispered to me while James and his mother talked about something. While the film crew messed with their cameras, James sat down in his chair and looked at himself in the mirror. Kelly came up behind him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Twitter is blowing up about your new hairstyle." Kelly told him and he smiled before it faltered.

"Good things or bad."

"Good, of course. It was a trending topic for a minute."

"A minute?"

"What replaced it?"

"Uh, nothing in particular." She said as she began to apply hair products to his hair. James looked at me through the mirror and I knew he wanted me to see what it was about so I took my phone out.

"We'll be right back. We need new batteries." The film crew said before they stepped out of the room. James' mother was long gone after her talk with James, so it was just the three of us there. I opened the twitter app on my phone and the top trending topic was James' new hairstyle.

"What is it?" James asked me and when I didn't see anything James related I stopped scrolling. I pressed the profile tab and was shocked to see I had several million followers.

"I didn't see any trending topics besides your hair and I have millions of followers."

"Welcome to the club." He said, smiling. Kelly shook her head before the door to James' dressing room opened again. Lucy walked in with a smile and something behind her back.

"What?" James asked slowly as he turned to her. Lucy brought a bunch of papers from behind her back and James gasped. In her hand, Lucy had complete outfit design concepts.

"We've even started on your outfit."

"Lucy this is amazing." James said, jumping up and hugging her. He actually picked her up and spun her around.

"I wasn't expecting that but okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy." He said before he sat back down in his chair. Kelly resumed doing his hair and Lucy handed the drawings to me. I was actually surprised by how cool they had James looking.

"It's definitely something that your fans won't be expecting." I said before the door opened again. James' mother came walking in with the camera crew behind her.

"James, when are we going to do a dry run of this performance? The crew thinks that it would be a great thing to have it shown before the actual performance."

"Um, we can do it early tomorrow since we have to do it in secret." James told her and she nodded before she turned out the door. The camera crew got their cameras ready and James shook his head. "Don't record this."

"Why not?" I asked him as I stood up and he looked at me.

"Because this isn't manly."

"Plenty of men get their hair done." I told him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Why don't you properly introduce Kendall to everyone." Kelly said and Lucy used that moment of silence to take the design concepts and leave the room. James turned to the camera before he glanced at me.

"This is my personal bodyguard, Kendall. He's in charge of keeping me out of trouble but he seems to get me in it most of the time."

"What? That's all your doing. I just make sure you don't hurt yourself." I interjected and he playfully glared at me. He was about to move but Kelly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Nope, don't you dare move unless you're going to get dressed for the show."

"This is Kelly, she's like my older sister that I didn't know I had." James said and Kelly rolled her eyes before turning him back to face the mirror. One of the camera men asked for him to talk some more and James smiled.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow's show since it's the first time I get to do something unexpected."

"You don't get to do things unexpected?" I asked him and he looked at me, playfully glaring.

"I do but this far into the tour, everything kind of becomes routine and this breaks up that just before it's over."

"Oh."

"Are we done with the interview, sir?" James asked me and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I saw that." He said, pointing at me through the mirror.

"Good." I said, sitting down.

"Ugh, men." Kelly said, making the film crew laugh.

When it was finally time for James to get dressed, Lucy came back with his clothes that he had the option of putting on. Once he selected them, I took them off of the rack and handed them to him just as Kelly finished putting hairspray in his hair. She had stopped once the film crew left and when she came back, she wasn't satisfied with how James' hair looked. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was partially my fault because we kind of had a little make out session while we waited.

"Are you going to be watching from backstage?" James asked me and I shrugged.

"I might watch from where security is." I told him and he nodded before adjusting his mic. He gave me a kiss before we walked out to where all of the background dancer were. They all greeted him before they formed a prayer circle. One of the background dancers said the prayer this time and James smiled at me when he heard the music start. He and his background dancers headed to their spots and headed to the front of the stage to see him rise from the ground.

Watching him in his element made me appreciate him so much and to see how his fans reacted made me get this feeling. I could definitely see myself doing this for a long time. I could definitely see myself with James for a long time. This moment of realization made me want to do something special for him after his concert tomorrow. The only thing I could think of was exactly what he's been wanting for a while now and what better way would it be to end tomorrow night. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him and thought about how he would react. It was going to be a step forward in whatever we're doing and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh, you already know what Kendall is thinking about and James is going to love it. I love how they both are jumpy around other people when they show affection but I guess that comes with being secretive. I love Kelly's relationship with James and how she keeps him under control when Kendall gets him roweled up. Thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I know it's been forever since I've updated but there's been a ton of things happening since my last update. I've had people messaging me thinking I've quit writing and I promise you, I would never just stop updating. Things get a little hectic and I have to take advantage of the little pockets of time that I get and type a chapter. So, it's very hard to do that for multiple stories and then update regularly. I hope you guys understand where I'm coming from. But anyway, enjoy this new chapter :D**

* * *

Waking up to James completely wrapped around me was a new but welcomed experience. I didn't want to disturb him so I stayed still but at the same time I wanted to see what time it was. It was still dark outside but I knew that the sun should be rising pretty soon. I reached for my phone without moving my whole body and had to pinch the very end of it with two of my fingers to get it.

Once I had it in my hand, I looked down at him to make sure I didn't wake him. I opened my phone and started going through my social media. I checked my Instagram and noticed that I hadn't posted pictures in a while and I went through my older pictures to see if there was one I could post. I was about to post one but I remembered that I had already posted it. I made a mental note to take more pictures since my followers blew up. I went to my twitter and the number of mentions I had was ridiculous, so I just went to Tumblr instead. I scrolled and reblogged a few funny things before I reached a picture. It was a picture of James on my back from when he jumped from his tour bus. I scrolled down to see that there were comments underneath the caption.

DiamonddLoverr commented, "I love his new bodyguard."

ShowMeTheDiamondD added, "My baby looks so happy."

DiamondIsForever added, "I ship them so hard!"

ShowMeTheDiamondD replied, "Grace, no, please."

VictoriesUnnoticed added, "His name is Kendall! #KAMES"

DiamondIsForever then responded, "MY NEW OTP #KAMES"

I couldn't stop the blush that slowly appeared on my face as I read them going back and forth. I continued to scroll and saw different pictures of us at different points before there was a gif-set of the whole thing. I couldn't stop smiling at it so I liked the post. When I scrolled back to the top to refresh the page, I felt a pair of lips on my stomach. I looked down to see James looking up at me.

"Hey." I mumbled and he smiled softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Tumblr." I said, showing him my phone. He covered his eyes from the bright screen and I quickly apologized before turning down the brightness. I showed him again and he sat up a bit more. He pushed along the screen and I knew he was scrolling.

"I've been wanting to make one of these."

"Yeah, it's fun to-"

"You follow fan blogs of me?" He asked and I pressed the hold button, darkening my screen.

"Nope." I said before getting out of the bed. I felt his hand grab the waistband of my underwear, pulling them down slightly. He let them go and I jumped slightly as they snapped back in place.

"You have such a cute little butt." He said, laying back in the bed. I rolled my eyes at him before going into the bathroom. When I was done using it, I returned to see him sitting on the edge of the bed going through his phone. I crawled onto the bed and moved behind him to rest my chin on his shoulder. He did a little side-ways glance towards me and I smirked before turning to see that he was on Twitter. I moved so that I was sitting behind him instead of being on my knees and he ran a hand on my thigh. It wasn't at all sexual but more of a comfortable touch between us. I kept my chin on his shoulder and watched as he scrolled. I wrapped my arms around him and eventually my eyes closed with the blur of a fan tweeting about James' hair.

"Kames." I heard James say and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He repeated it as if he were testing how it would sound.

"I like it." I mumbled and he placed a hand over mine. His scrolling was starting to slow and I glanced over to see that he was dozing off again. I scooted back on the bed and tapped his side. He scooted back on the bed and when he felt his back hit my chest, he leaned all of his weight against me. I supported him for a moment until he leaned his head back. I fell back and he gasped a little. He turned over and laid completely on me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he tried to line our legs up. He looked so concentrated on the task and when he wiggled his hips, I had to stop him. I placed my hands on his hips and he sighed, turning his head so that his lips were near my neck. We stayed like this for a moment before he moved his hips again, humping against me.

"Stop." I said, gripping his hips harder. I knew what he wanted so I turned us over and laid on top of him.

"You're crushing me."

"I am not." I said, already supporting my weight.

"Wait, no. I like it." He said, wrapping his arms around me, trying to pull me down.

"You're ridiculous." I said, slowly letting my weight down on him.

"You're so warm." He whispered before I felt his cold hands on my back. I glared at him and he pecked my lips. About two hours later, we were waking up again to sunlight coming through the hotel window. It made us perfectly warm and I couldn't help but smile when I realized that James fell asleep with his hands in my pants, holding onto my butt. I leaned up out of his neck and smiled at his sleeping face.

"James, it's time to wake up." I whispered to him. He groaned in response and I shook my head at him. Instead of fighting for him to get up, I decided to make sure that everything was ready for him. I climbed off of him and replaced the covers before heading into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before I laid out James' toothbrush and toothpaste along with a cloth to wash his face.

I decided to just lay out some sweatpants and a t-shirt for him since I knew he probably would have to practice the choreography today. I changed into what I was wearing today which was nothing but a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I wondered if the venue offered up staff t-shirts or something to make me look more official. I had on my socks and before I put on my shoes I knew I had to wake James up. I grabbed his phone and slowly straddled him. I unlocked it and hovered over him before snapping a picture. The shutter sound went off and as I tried to stop it, he opened his eyes.

"Caught you creeping."

"I wasn't creeping." I said, fighting my blush. He took the phone from me and smiled at the picture before he noticed that it was his phone. He tapped the screen before he smiled. I glared at him and he tapped the screen again with his smile increasing.

"Are you taking pictures of me?" I asked him and he put his phone on hold before shaking his head at me. I knew he was lying but we didn't have time for this back and forth, so, I just got off of him.

"Come on, time to get up and get dressed." I told him and I was surprised when he didn't fight me on it. He actually got up and headed into the bathroom.

"What time do we have to be there?"

"Your mother wants you there at noon." I told him, remembering the conversation I had with last night. She also warned me about being late and all that but I began to tune her out. That's something that I'm learning to do more and more. When he came out of the bathroom, he looked down at the clothes I laid out for him before he looked over at me.

"Just put the clothes on James." I said, not looking up from my phone as I played a game. Once he was dressed, I closed out the game and sent a text to Kelly. I figured she could relay the message to James' mother since I have yet to get her number. I knew James had it so it didn't bother me that much. James was completely dressed and we were heading out into the abyss of fans out front.

"Got your lotion?" I asked him and he flipped me off as he opened the door. The number of fans outside was tremendously smaller and I figured the fans from before were attending the concert later on or something. James waved to a few of them while I continued to push them apologizing for James not taking any pictures. When we climbed into the truck, James looked at me confused before I showed him the text that Kelly had sent back which told me to do exactly as instructed, no pictures at all. James shook his head while the fans banged on the window, trying to get his attention. He waved to a few of them before we took off.

"Oh, they're running." James said as the girls and one guy sprinted for the van.

"That's really dangerous." He commented before he took out his phone. He's tweeting about it or something, I'm sure of it. By the time we pull up to the venue, James is already giddy about tonight's show. He got the confirmation from Janet Jackson apparently already on her way, which is surreal to think about. I mean, James is a big pop star but Janet Jackson of all people.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked me as the car came to a stop.

"Nothing." I said before getting out. He followed me and playfully glared at me as he stepped out, heading for the backstage door.

"Nope, you're definitely thinking. I can see the gears breaking off the cobwebs and everything."

"Oh, James, you're a comedian." I said in a flat tone that made him laugh. I tried to fight off the smile that threatened to come to my face as we walked next to each other. I was painfully aware of the camera crew that showed up when we pulled up and the guys from yesterday filming directly behind us. This must be for the behind the scenes footage or something because they didn't say a word. Normally, they would say somethin- "Uh, can you guys stop walking and let us get some footage of us in front of you?" One of them said, as if on que. James nodded and we both stopped and let them move passed us in this hallway that wasn't meant for all of this. Once they gave us the thumbs up, we continued walking in silence before James bumped me.

"Don't start. Your mother will kill me if she chases us around this arena again."

"Not if she doesn't know we're here or you joined the fun sucker club."

"Fine but if we get caught, I'm trying to catch you."

"Oh, so, you want me to take the blame."

"Hell yeah, she can't fire you." I said, looking at him as if he were crazy which only made him laugh.

"Okay, you're on." With a push against my chest, James went sprinting down the hallway. I playfully glared at him before chasing after him. The camera crew chased after us for a moment before James turned a corner too fast and collided with a trunk of the stage gear. When I say collided, I mean full on hit the damn thing. By the time I caught up to him we both were laughing so hard, we had trouble breathing.

"Jesus James." I said between struggling to breath and holding back my laughter. I helped him off of the floor as our laughter turned into slight chuckling and he turned to the cameras.

"I hope you guys didn't get that." James said and their only reply was a slight smirk. Turns out, they had gotten most of the running and you could hear the second James impacted with the trunk. I tried to stifle my laughter as he learned the last bit of dance moves but he eventually caught on and demanded to watch the footage. By the look on his face, I knew he was going to ask for it to be cut from the final footage but I hope they keep it anyway.

Once the stage was set up, James and his dancers headed out to practice the dance for the last time. The choreographer sat in one of the seats in the crowd as she watched the performance and it was weird watching James walk from spot to spot and dance all while not singing a word. When this was done, he headed backstage and I followed, of course. Kelly was waiting in his dressing room with his complete outfit and he about flipped his entire shit at the sight of it. The final design was even better than what was drawn on paper and James was losing his mind. What Lucy had created was something completely different than what James would normally wear. The jacket was almost floor length with the shoulders covered in the leather that matched Janet's skirt in the performance we watched. The arms of the jacket had slits in them staring mid forearm that revealed the bright red inside. The pants he was going to wear was made out of the same black material as the jacket and had bright red lines going all around them, appearing to look like veins.

"I'm so glad you like it. I was hoping you didn't think it was too basic."

"Basic? This is amazing Lucy!" James said before he all but threw himself at her. She smiled but you could tell it shocked the hell out of her.

"Why thank you. I was going to add skulls and all that but it would come off during the choreography."

"Skulls be damned; this outfit is amazing. I want to wear right now."

"No, but you can try it on, tell me how it feels. I even lengthened the underarm area slightly so that you have more room for movement. The material is super light so it doesn't weight you down and the pants are breathable." Lucy said as James put the jacket on. He turned to the mirror and couldn't stop smiling as he examined himself in it. It was almost too adorable to handle and Lucy almost had to pry the thing off of him.

"So, in terms of your set list, where is the song going?" I asked.

"I was thinking towards the end but then I wouldn't be able to change quickly enough."

"Change? You're practically naked on stage." I said and he scoffed at my words and so did Lucy. "James, you don't even have a shirt for the outfit she just made you." I explained and Lucy shrugged at that while James rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I have to change into my all white outfit and those pants are irritating to put on after a night of sweating."

"Okay, so what did you go with?"

"Right after my Worldwide girl, I'll hug her and all that and run backstage. That way, my dancers can change before I do. Then, we surprise Janet." James explained to me and I nodded in agreement with his decision. It was funny to see that the camera men seemed to have caught that whole entire thing on film and James hadn't even noticed, or at least he didn't seem to have.

God, I hope they keep all of this footage.

* * *

It was almost show time and James was starting to get dressed when too many things started happening at once.

James rips his pants while stretching which has Lucy running around in a hurry.

He accidentally ran his fingers through his hair which has Kelly going back to try and salvage the look.

Lucy ends up running into one of the camera men while holding a new pair of pants she had on reserve. Thank goodness she plans for emergencies.

Mrs. Diamond is running back and forth before telling James that he has guests, which puts him even more on edge. It's the most hectic backstage I've ever seen. James finally styled, dressed, and stretched is ready to meet his guests who are more than likely famous. At that moment, his new outfit catches his eye.

"Kendall, oh my god, can you please take this to the quick change area?" James asks me and I'm nodding before I realize what I'm doing. I take the outfit off of the hook and fold it so that you only see that I'm holding something black. I am honestly so lucky that I did that because as soon as I open the door, there's the one and only Janet Jackson standing there.

"Oh, hello." She says to me and she's honestly the last person I expected to meet in James' crazy world. I stutter out some sort of greeting before I remember that I'm supposed to be helping. It took me longer than I'd ever admit to find the quick change booth for him but nevertheless, I placed the jacket and pants next to his outfit that he wears when he sings Worldwide before I notice that he doesn't have shoes. Not even seconds later, Lucy comes sprinting in with a panicked look on her face and boots in her hand.

"Oh thank god. Please tell me she didn't see it?" Lucy asks and I shook my head. She sighed heavily before she sat the boots down underneath the outfit. "This whole thing has everyone on edge. I mean, one thing after another. How the hell are you so calm?"

"Oh no, I have a more internal freak out than external." I explained and it seemed to brighten her spirits slightly. I went back to where James was and saw that he was telling Janet that he had a surprise for her. Luckily, he didn't tell her but he did hint at something about how she'll just have to trust him. Watching them go back and forth in a conversation was so surreal to me. I mean, most of what we've been doing so far has been surreal but this definitely takes the cake. If it didn't then the other celebrities that came flooding in did.

People I've been watching since I was a child were coming in. They greeted James and shook his hand and even took pictures. Of course, they brought their family members, who are fans of his. It was getting closer and closer to show time and everyone started to leave to take their seats. The only people left in the room were me, James, and Kelly, who was packing a small bag to move her products into the quick change booth. James was readjusting his outfit once again and I could really tell that he was getting increasingly nervous. I moved behind him and smiled at him in the mirror while placing my hands on his shoulders.

"James, calm down. You're going to be amazing. This is like any other concert."

"But what if I forget the words?"

"There's no way that you're going to forget the words. You've been listening to the song over and over ever since you decided to do this. You are going to blow this crowd away and Janet is going to be so happy." I told him and he smiled before turning around to hug me.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He whispered in my ear.

"Probably completely bomb this." He gasped at that and broke our hug. He checked over himself one last time before a stage manager came in and gave him the five-minute mark. Kelly zipped up her bag and gave James a quick hug before she headed to her position.

"Good luck kiss?" James asked me before I opened the door and I happily connected our lips.

"Good luck." I said as once our kiss ended. I opened the door for him and closed it behind us as he headed to the crowd of his background dancers.

Everyone got into a group huddle and James gave a quick prayer and a speech to hype everyone up before the stage manager gave them the one-minute mark. I should probably stay backstage for bodyguard purposes but I knew James would want me in the front row. I made my way to the front just before the lights dimmed and his band began to play.

The concert so far had been going extremely well. James looked so comfortable on stage and didn't miss one lyric. He played around with the cameras as they glided around the arena and still hit his marks for the dance moves. So, I was completely surprised when the second Worldwide was over, he gestured for me to come back stage. The look on his face when he saw me in his quick change booth was something I hadn't seen since that night in the club.

"What's wrong?"

"Kendall, I'm so fucking nervous. My hands won't stop shaking and it feels like my heart is about to burst." James said as he finished changing. He hadn't put on his jacket yet and Kelly was standing by, waiting to restyle his hair. I stepped up to him and held both of his hands. He was shaking and his hands were going cold.

"Hey, look at me." I said, getting his eyes to lock with mine. "You're ready for this performance, James. You are. You know the words and you know the choreography. Even if you mess up the choreography, no one will know. This is a one-time performance. This is something that you're doing for fun."

"But Janet-"

"Janet is going to be happy with it just because you're doing it. Anything messed up could be interpreted as a creative change." He nodded at my words before he took a deep breath. I grabbed his jacket and held it open for him to put his arms in as Kelly quickly styled his hair. Once the jacket was on, he adjusted his mic on his head before he turned to me. I gave him a quick kiss as I put together the only two buttons before he walked out of the quick change booth.

"Thank you, so much." Kelly said as she sighed, placing her products down. I gave her a quick nod before leaving.

"Now, you all know how much I'm inspired by my good friend Janet Jackson. She's hear tonight and I have bit of a surprise for her and for all of you guys as well." James said as he stood behind the curtain with two other dancers he was going out with.

When the music started, he turned to me and I gave him a smile and a thumbs up before gesturing for him to take a deep breath. He smiled at that before the curtains opened and the dancers headed out. I wasn't going to make it back to my seat without missing something, so, I just watched from the side of the stage.

I couldn't stop smiling as the crowd screamed as he came on stage. He was getting every move down correctly from what I could tell and he was really getting into the song which helped the performance tremendously. I wondered how Janet felt about his performance. There was no doubt in my mind that she is loving it, especially since he hasn't messed up.

I moved out of the way of the background dancers coming through again for the second verse and James hadn't missed a beat. He joined them and kept up with them and the screams went into a higher octave when he hit the high note as he danced in sync with everyone.

When they grouped around him, his backup dancer ripped open his jacket just as the guitarist came up and murdered the solo in the song. He wasn't joking when he said he would learn it because he had it down perfectly. When the final group dance ended and the song was over, the arena was filled with screams.

A stagehand came up next to me with a flashlight in order for everyone to see as they headed backstage to change out of their costumes. James came back there with a huge smile on his face before he tackled me in a hug. I kept the both of us from falling over before one of the stage hands called for him. I kissed him on the sweaty cheek before he ran over to change his clothes again. I decided to spend the rest of the concert back in my seat in the front row.

* * *

When the concert ended, everyone in the audience kept cheering until the lights came back on. A bunch of girls were talking about the special performance and how sexy James looked and I couldn't contain my smile. A few others were talking about the cameras and how lucky they were to see James in person. I was about to head backstage when I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I would've thought it was nothing but there was a smaller person looking up at me.

"Hello." I said to the little girl.

"You're James' bodyguard, aren't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"My sister told me."

"Where is your sister?" I asked her when I noticed no one seemed to be with her since everyone else were making their way to the exit.

"Uh oh." She said, looking around and I couldn't help but smile at her adorableness.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." I told her and she nodded while taking off her protective headphones. We followed the crowd to the main lobby and the massive amount of girls made it almost impossible for the little girl to see. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder.

"Do you see her?"

"TINA!"

"Found her." Tina said, looking down at me. I chuckled as Tina's sister pushed pass other girls. I sat Tina down and the girls' older sister looked relieved as she hugged her sister.

"Oh my god. I thought I lost you. Mom would've killed me."

"Yeah she would've but its okay." Tina said, smiling.

"Thank you so much." Tina's older sister said before she actually looked at me. When she did, I recognized that look and I shushed her before she lost her mind.

"Y-You're Ja-James' body-"

"Yes, I am. Please don't freak out. I'd never make it out of here alive." I said, looking around to see if anyone heard her. A few girls glanced over at us and I sighed when they just went back to purchasing whatever souvenirs were left over. We exchanged hugs and she thanked me before I offered for us to take an incognito selfie. She seemed pretty happy about that and I had to make a break for it when someone noticed me. I made my way backstage, pass all of the security before I headed to James' dressing room. The door was open and when I walked in he was talking to Janet while the camera men filmed the two having their exchange.

"I just can't believe that you did all of this for me. It's very sweet of you to do this." Janet told James.

"You are my inspiration and I just felt this urge to do something special for you."

"What made you pick that song?"

"I just felt like it was one of your underrated songs. Plus, the theatricality of it all made it something no one would expect from me."

"Definitely was something unexpected and I'm sure your fans loved it as much as I did."

"Thank you so much."

"No, thank you for this amazing concert. I'm sure I'll be seeing it again." She said, gesturing to the cameras.

"That's the plan." James said before they said their goodbyes.

Once she was gone, the camera men asked James to do a final sign off for the end of the concert. I sat on the couch in the dressing room and waited until he was done. When he came back in, he ran over and jumped on my lap, smiling.

"You like the concert?"

"Of course." I said, wrapping my arms around him. He was about to kiss me but someone cleared their throat. We both turned to see Kelly standing there with her arms folded.

"You know, if you two are supposed to be secret, you're doing a bad job of it." She pointed out.

"Well, the internet seems to like us." I said, regretting it immediately after.

"What?!"

"Kelly, calm down, it's purely fan speculation." James said, climbing off of me. "They don't have concrete information and my mom vaguely knows about us."

"Oh, she knows. Why do you think she keeps sending me to keep a close eye on you two?" James rolled his eyes at Kelly's words and I couldn't help but shake my head. "She said, and I quote, please keep those two from destroying James' career for this fling of theirs." James looked offended by this but I had a slight feeling that she felt this way. I mean, she's already tried to pay me off, so, I'm not surprised.

"C'mon, let's just head back to the hotel. This tour isn't over just yet." I said, getting up from the couch. We both headed out to the truck that was picking us up and we could already hear the fans screaming as they waited for James. The second we climbed into the truck, I was on top of James before he could put on his seatbelt. He was caught by surprise as I started kissing on his neck.

"Kendall, oh my god. I'm all sweaty."

"I don't care." I said as I leaned back before capturing his lips. He really got into it once my tongue entered his mouth. The only problem was when that happened he started moaning with it. I didn't want to make our actions known to the driver, so I pulled off of James and covered his mouth.

"Shh, he can't know what's going on back here." I whispered in his ear. He nodded in response and I grounded my hips against his and he bit his lip in order to keep quiet. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and brought our lips together again. I suddenly pulled off of him and wound down the window.

"Say goodbye to your fans." I said as he gasped. I tried to hold in my laughter as the fans screamed things at him. I waved to them as well before James rolled up the window.

"I hate you so much."

"No, you don't." I quickly replied before he tried to kiss me again. I stopped him and pointed out the back window.

"Fans running might see us."

"I don't care." He said as his attempt to mock me before he kissed me. I chuckled as our lips connected in many little kisses before he really started going for it.

Our make out session was heavy until we reached the hotel and I was more than happy to give James what he had been asking for since we met. The only problem that we have is the fact that we both have boners and every single fan has a camera phone. James reached for the door and I tried to stop him but he already opened the door. I managed to pull it to keep it from swinging open but I was currently laying on his lap with the smallest grip on the door.

"Kendall, what are you doing?"

"Boners." I said just before the door was pulled open. I fell onto the floor and James burst out laughing before stumbling out of the car with a jacket; my jacket to be exact.

"Good luck." He yelled before he ran.

"James!" I jumped up and ran after him while trying to cover my boner. The fans screamed and tried to get to James before trying to get to me while James kept running. He ran into the elevator and I caught up to him just before the doors closed.

"You know I feel like our relationship is more of me chasing you." I said as I caught my breath.

"It's romantic. Chasing after something you'll never get." He said, showing off his abs.

"Oh really?" I said, crowding him into the corner.

"Yup."

"I could kiss you right now."

"Can you press the button for our floor first?" He said, chuckling. Once I hit the button though, he spent the entire ride avoiding me. I stopped him the second the doors opened and he started laughing even harder.

"We're not having a repeat of last time."

"Aww, come on, it's fun." He said, dropping himself to the point I had to hold him up. We stumbled a little but I still held on. He stood up and I pushed him up against the wall in the hallway, crowding up behind him. "I'm thinking of other ways we could have fun." I whispered in his ear.

"You talk a good game. Can you back it up?"

"Last time I checked, my 'talk' was enough to finish you off." He moaned at that and I kissed him on his neck. He gasped at that and moved away from me. "Not until I shower." He said as he walked down the hallway.

I followed him into the room and he was in the shower before I could convince him not to. I reached for the door knob and was surprised to find that it opened. I couldn't help but laugh as he stood there shirtless with his hand extended towards me.

"No." He said, pushing on my chest.

"James, you're ruining the mood."

"And you're trying to get a mood started after I've spent hours sweating under a hot spotlight." He said, pushing me more before he closed the door. I shook my head at him before reaching for my phone. I remembered how odd our run into the hotel might've looked so I had to think of something to put out publicly before things got crazy. So, I tweeted that I couldn't believe that I ripped my pants. It was the perfect cover.

I bet that Mrs. Diamond would be so proud of me. I couldn't help but sigh at the fact that I've systematically somehow closeted myself. The realization hadn't hit me until now because I've been so preoccupied with making sure James is okay. Just when the realization seemed to be getting me down, I heard his voice. His golden voice that is going to win him everything and anything he'll ever want. The voice that reminds me that some sacrifices are worth it. To be honest, I think sacrificing me being out for him being happy is a fair trade. Would I love for us to go walking down the street holding hands? Hell yeah but he wouldn't be able to do that even if we did come out. My constant thinking came to an end when the shower water turned off. I planned on starting my sexual deviance the second he came out the shower but he just opened the door. I got up, took off my shirt, and walked to the bathroom door to see him standing next to the shower in a towel.

"James, what are you doing?"

"I want you to get in the shower too and the last time I tried to do that, you basically jerked me off and made me take another shower."

"James, you're so killing the mood right now."

"Kendall, I don't want us to be dirty when we finally get-"

"Dirty." I interrupted.

"Yes, I am glad you finally see it-"

"No, James." I said, almost feeling bad for wiping the smile off of his face but I was getting frustrated.

"Sex is going to get dirty and it just doesn't make sense to me that you want to get clean before we get dirty again. Do you know we've fallen into a routine?" I asked him and he crossed his arms while looking at the ground.

"What's that?" He mumbled.

"After every concert and even sometimes before. I run and chase you. You stop in the elevator, I catch you before the doors close and we laugh about it all before we go into the room where you push me away after all of that teasing." I expressed to him and he sighed.

"I just…I want us to be clean."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him when I saw how somber his expression turned.

"I…didn't know. I thought what we were doing was fun."

"Don't get me wrong it is but-"

"You want more." He said cutting me off. "I get it Kendall. Being bunched up in hotel rooms isn't the glamorous life you thought I lived and-"

"James, what are you talking about?"

"-and you're becoming bored. I knew this was going to happen. I knew it."

"Bored? Who said anything about being bored? I love spending time with you."

"Then why did you bring up the routine?"

"Because of the constant teasing. I thought that since tonight you were doing something special that we end the night special."

"Well is it too much to ask that we be clean?"

"No, but, I know how this is going to end. I'm going to get in the shower and you'll end up being sleep when I get out."

"Look, Kendall. I put on a show for thousands of people a night. I am sticky and sweaty and I feel gross. Also, me being tired is inevitable."

"I know that, James."

"So, why are you always on my back for wanting to be clean?!" He yelled at me.

"Because I want to have sex with you! Is that too much to ask?!" I could feel the conversation getting to the point of yelling but I didn't expect for him to actually take it there. So, I couldn't fight my frustration anymore and I had to yell back.

"Why are you pressuring me?!"

"What?" I asked, utterly confused. He shook his head and folded his arms even tighter. "James, how am I pressuring you?" My tone was relatively soft compared to the screaming we just did.

"Because everything with you is just sex! Sex! Sex! You think I'm teasing, well, let me introduce to you the biggest tease of them all, Kendall Knight! Do you know how much it kills me to not just throw myself at you like some cheap whore?!" The words. His words. His accusations. Him confusing me just…it made me…I don't even know.

"Then do it! Let's have sex, right now!"

"No!"

"See! This is what I'm talking about! But I'm the tease?! You're not making any god damn sense! Why won't you have sex with me?! That is the one question I need answered right now!"

"BECAUSE KENDALL!" He yelled and at this point, my blood was raging. James wasn't making any sense and then he just started coming up with these accusations, trying to flip things on me. I didn't even do anything wrong.

"Well?!" I said, louder than I expected when he just stopped himself. He just froze up and I could see the grip he had on his arms grow tighter.

"Because…" He continued but it was so faint that I didn't even hear the rest of what he was saying.

"Huh?"

"…I'm a virgin, Kendall." He said as a tear fell from his eyes. "THERE! Are you happy?!" He yelled at me, catching me off guard. I flinched at his words. I wasn't happy at all. Instead, I felt like a complete ass. I just wanted to make this day into something really special for him but things just got out of control so quickly. He let out a shaky sigh and tried to storm pass me but I grabbed him by his arms.

"No, get off me."

"James, I'm sorry. I had no idea." I said, holding him there with me. He stopped trying to pull away and just settled with looking down at the ground.

"Nobody does. I feel like I'm lying about everything. I just…I'm tired of lying. I thought I could just lie about being a virgin until I wasn't, then, everything would be fine but I…can't."

"No, that's not how it's supposed to be. I shouldn't have been pressuring you to have sex with me."

"Well, I didn't exactly say no to everything else."

"But that doesn't mean yes to go all the way. I should've asked you about all of this instead of assuming. God, and I gave you a blowjob while you were sleeping."

"My first." He said and I gaped at that.

"Oh my god, and then I freaking said all of those things that I would do and just…"

"Hey, hey, hey, those things were amazing and I'm completely looking forward to each and every bit of it. I'm just…not ready just yet. I should've told you that after the first time we fooled around instead of doing this whole shower tango."

"Then I stepped in the shower with you and just-"

"Kendall, hey, yoo-hoo, I have no problem with everything else." He told me and I shook my head before moving us in front of the slightly foggy mirror. I wiped it enough so that he could see the two of us as I looked over his shoulder and spoke.

"No, James. Your first time should be…spectacular. All of those things I said were-"

"Amazingly sexy and I want to experience all of it. I'm not some angel that you disgraced. Remember, I gave you a blowjob first. Don't beat yourself up over my secret. Like I said, I should've told you. I'm the one who has been living this lie that I try to sell."

"It's not a lie."

"No, it definitely is." He said, chuckling. "I'm expressing and singing about feelings that I'm only just now starting to feel about someone." He looked down after that and I didn't know how to feel about all of this but then I got an idea.

"Hey, I want you to do something for me, two things, actually." I said and he looked up at us in the mirror. "I want you to remember the words I said to you when I first joined you. I, Kendall Knight, will be here for as long as you want me here. That's one. Two, I promise that your first time will be-"

"Spectacular?"

"Legendary." I corrected him and he laughed at that. "But, there's something I want you to promise me."

"Of course."

"No more secrets between us. At least nothing big like this. Small stuff like secret flowers or something is fine but-"

"I understand."

"I'm sorry for pressuring you, again." I said, kissing his shoulder. My kisses moved from his shoulder to his neck but I stopped there and glanced up at him in the mirror.

"You're insufferable." He said, rolling his eyes before he walked out of the bathroom. I took my shower and thought about how this would technically be our first real fight. When I got out, he was sleep on the edge of the bed. He looked like he was waiting for me, or at least trying to. I dried off and put on a pair of my underwear before I tapped him. He glanced up at me and he looked so tired. I helped him move to the head of the bed before getting us underneath the covers. I wasn't really tired just yet but I wanted to be close to him. This must've been something that has been eating at him for so long. I still slightly feel like an ass for the way I acted.

"Kendall, I can hear you thinking." He mumbled as he turned over to cuddle up next to me.

"No you can't."

"Go to sleep." I smiled at his words and kissed his forehead before closing my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: These guys are just adorable. I hope you all aren't too too upset about the plot twist I threw in here. I've hard conversations with my friends on what I should do and this option was favored among most. Don't worry guys, the time will come for them to do the deed, however, just not today. The performance that James did that was inspired by Janet Jackson called Trust A Try. I don't think I can post YouTube videos with my stories but if you search the song on YouTube, the performance comes up. It's not the best quality but you can get an idea of what everything looked like. Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated. :D**


End file.
